Daddy's Home
by ElizabethBella
Summary: Nov2009 - NEW CHAPTER! AU/Angst & Romance. After Jamie's fall in the pool, he wakes to a world where his parents aren't married and Luke claims to be his dad. Will Naley reunite for a little boy who says they were all meant to be together?
1. Prologue

**The first scene is exactly from the show, then we go all AU. Warning: AU character death, language, smut, and some darkness (I mean, think about it - Nathan without Haley?) but in the end, well... Read it and see. R&R, please!  
**

* * *

"Daddy's home!" Jamie came running at the sight of his father.

"Hey!" Nathan grinned and reached out to touch his son's hair. "Buddy, what's up?"

Jamie looked up at his father and smiled.

"Uh," Nate leaned down. "Mommy and I gotta talk right now. So why don't you go out back and shoot a little? You know what, try and make 5 free throws in a row and I'll be out in a sec?"

Jamie nodded, and wandered out back. Even as he as he made his first throw, he could hear his parents start fighting through the open window. It was loud and scary. It was hard to think about putting the ball in the hoop when they were shouting. When Momma was making a mad face, like Daddy had done something really, really bad.

His tummy hurt.

He wanted them to stop.

The ball rolled into the pool, and he tried to reach it. He couldn't ask Momma or Dad for help, with all the shouting and..._He had to get that ball_….

…………………………..

He blinked, and the bright light stung his eyes.

"Jamie?"

He tried to open his eyes again.

"Jamie, are you coming back to us?"

It was blurry at first, like when you got soap in your eyes. Then things became clearer.

"Hey, little man," Lucas couldn't keep the emotion from his voice. He leaned down and kissed Jamie's forehead gently. "Welcome back."

"Ouch," Jamie croaked.

"Where does it hurt?" Luke asked.

"Everywhere," he admitted. "My throat."

"OK, they left you some ice chips – want one?"

Jamie nodded and winced. Luke put a small ice chip on his tongue and it nipped at his throat – and then made it feel better. "More," he opened his mouth again.

"Slowly now," Luke chuckled softly, putting another chip in his mouth. "You gave us quite a scare there."

"What happened?"

"You don't remember?"

He tried to think of the last thing he knew but it felt blurry. Jamie flinched when the pain in his head exploded. "Ow," he groaned.

"Hey, hey," Luke moved and carefully stroked Jamie's hair. "Shhhh," he whispered. "Everything's gonna be all right now. Daddy's here."

"Where?" Jamie opened his eyes again. "Where is he? Where's my mom?"

Luke pulled his face back, his eyes dark with surprise. "Right here, Jamie. I'm right here."

"But where's my _dad_?" Jamie demanded, looking down at the tube in his arm and feeling suddenly small and strange.

"_I'm_ your Dad," Luke said, puzzled. "Don't you know who you are?"

"I am James Lucas Scott," he answered promptly.

"Exactly," Lucas exhaled in relief. "James…" he pointed at the little boy. "Lucas…" he pointed at himself. "Scott."

"I was named after you," Jamie squinted at the bigger man.

"And you look just like me, too," he smiled gently. "Because you're my son."

"No," Jamie corrected, getting angry. "NO. NO! You're my _Uncle_. I want my _Dad_ and my _Mom_."

"Uncle?" Luke echoed, confusion ripping through his veins. "No, no…" He looked around. "Are you being funny?"

"Why would I be funny?" Jamie responded, his voice starting to feel stronger.

"Uh…" Lucas pressed a button on the bed. "Doctor?" he called.

"Just call my mom and dad, please…" Jamie begged.

"Doctor!"

"I want my…" Jamie felt like he was spinning, too fast. He was gonna throw up.

"Doctor? Nurse? Help!" Luke stepped to the doorway and looked for assistance.

"I want…" He turned his head and began to convulse.

Luke raced back to his side, pushing the call button frantically while supporting Jamie's head.

The vomit was rusty with blood and smelled awful. It made him want to puke some more, but all he could do was heave.

A pair of nurses raced through the door. "I'll page the doctor," one said.

The other quickly moved next to Jamie and looked into his eyes.

_Bright again. _

"Hang in there," Luke urged. "C'mon, son. Stay with us, _please_."

"I…" and then it went dark.


	2. Playboy Mommy

**AN: I'm posting the second chapter right away, 'cuz the first one is so short.**

* * *

"Lucas!" Karen cried, running into his arms. "What's going on?"

"He's got…I don't know, some kind of amnesia."

They looked at the doctor, who approached them with a grave expression. "Not amnesia, Mr. Scott," he said. Then he turned to acknowledge at Karen. "Hello, I'm Dr. Butler. I'm Jamie's pediatric psychiatrist."

"Karen Roe, I'm Jamie's grandmother."

"The term we use is paramnesia," the doctor explained. "Which is a distortion of memory rather than the lack of one."

"OK," Luke exhaled. "Uh, is it permanent? How do we fix it?"

"We don't have those answers, yet. First we'll need to make sure that there's no underlying physical cause. Then we'll begin to treat the psychological condition. Is it possible your son hit his head or had some kind blunt trauma prior to his loss of consciousness?"

"Uh, no. I don't think so. We were on my stepfather's boat, tossing the ball, and the next thing I knew – Jamie had fallen overboard. I had him out of the water within moments."

"How long a fall?"

"Maybe 4 to 6 feet?"

The doctor nodded. "We're going to do an MRI, which will give us a clearer picture than the CAT Scan. And I've called a specialist from Charlotte to consult."

"Whatever it takes," Andy said, walking up the hallway with Lily in his arms.

"When can I take him home?" Luke demanded.

"Huh," Dr. Butler thought a moment. "We'll keep him tonight for observation and schedule the tests for tomorrow morning. The specialist should be here by noon. Depending on the results, perhaps as early as late afternoon? Barring any complications, of course."

Luke nodded, and gripped his mother's hand tightly.

Back inside the hospital room, Jamie looked down on his own body in confusion. It seemed strange to him. Different.

The nurse sitting by his bed gave him a tiny smile.

He leaned his head back on the pillow and closed his eyes. _He saw his mom and dad's faces. A bunny. A hoop. Rippling blue water. A girl with light brown hair and big smile. Heard the pounding of balls in his ears. The number 23 over a rainbow of colors, flashing behind his eyes. The whisper of someone calling him 'Dawg'. Laughter, shouts. Loud screams. Wedding music. A tug on his hand. Pancakes. Bacon. Cheers, echoing over and over. SCOTT!!_

"Hey little man," Luke called to his son softly.

"Hey," Jamie opened his eyes and looked at his uncle. Their expressions were mirrors of each other – sort of a sad recognition, mixed with love.

"Am I your dad, yet?"

"Naw," Jamie shook his head. "But I love you anyway, Uncle Lucas."

"I love you, too," his voice cracked on the last word and Luke had to pant a couple of short breaths in order not to break down in tears. "Your grandma Karen is here."

"And Lily?"

"You remember them?"

"Sure I do. But I'm not calling her my Aunt. And she can't make me."

"OK," Luke agreed. "You up for a visit?"

"Aunt Karen is cool," Jamie acquiesced. "But I really want my mom and dad."

"Uh, your mom is in Charleston, buddy. Do you want me to call her?"

"Why is she in Charleston? That's _far_."

"Well, I know everything's a little mixed up right now, but when you were a little baby – you and me moved to Charleston to stay with your Uncle Keith. And your mom kind of followed us there. And we all went to a judge to see who you should live with, because everyone wanted you."

"A judge?"

"Mmm hmmm," Luke perched himself on the edge of his son's bed. "And at first, the judge said we should all share you. So we moved back to Tree Hill and we shared you. But your mom had really liked Charleston, and eventually she moved back there to live. And now you go down to see her in the summer, and she comes up to see you on Christmas."

"That doesn't sound right."

"Well, it's not perfect," Luke allowed, rubbing Jamie's legs. "But sometimes sharing a person is not like sharing a toy or a Happy Meal. There is no exact way to be fair," he felt the emotions well up again and struggled.

"I want to talk to Momma," Jamie pleaded. "I want her to sing to me."

"Sing?"

"I want her to sing the _Wemoweh_ song," he insisted.

"Your mom sings to you?"

"She sings to everyone," Jamie gave him a strange look.

"Uh, what's your mom's name, son?"

"Haley," Jamie said firmly. "Haley James Scott."

"Oh," Lucas covered his mouth and shuddered. "Oh, _Jamie_."

* * *

"He _what_?"

"He thinks you're his mother."

"Whoa," Haley's voice was soft but Luke could hear her surprise.

"Tell me about it," Luke shook his head, absently rubbing his neck.

"What do the doctors say?"

"Paramnesia. I looked it up – it's basically a sort of really intense déjà vu. They've been throwing around all these terms - dissociative identity disorder, personality disorders, fixed fantasies. Basically, something happened when he fell into the water and when he woke up his mind had rewritten his experiences with a new story that feels completely real to him."

"_God_," she whispered, horrified.

"It's like imaginary friend syndrome to the 10th power," Luke groaned. Outside, people were walking through the park. Having lunch on the benches. Throwing crumbs to the birds. _Like it was some ordinary day_. "There's nothing physically wrong they can find so far. The only way to treat it is therapy. One doctor suggested drugs but, I mean, he isn't even 5 years old."

"He must be so confused," she sympathized.

"They can't agree on whether it would be a good thing or a bad thing to see you – but, Hales, he's so desperate about it. I know you don't get back here very often…"

"Oh," she sighed. "Luke, I can try. I mean, I don't have a lot of time or money…"

"No, no, I'll buy your ticket. Even if it's just for a day, Haley."

"OK, let me see what I can arrange here, and talk to my professors. I'll get back to you, OK?"

"Thanks," he breathed, gratefully.

* * *

Nathan Scott moved the woman's hips back and forth in rhythm. He couldn't remember her name, but her ass was tiny. He closed his eyes and imagined another ass, one with an actual curve to it, and suddenly he felt it. The pressure building up in him, taking him over the edge.

"Oh, yeah," he grunted in release.

She moaned a little in response, arching her back as he held her body tight against his. As the he began to drift down off the high of it, he pulled back from her and tossed the used condom in the trash.

Then he collapsed onto the bed, tucking his hand behind his head and taking a good look up at her face.

"Tanya," he remembered.

"Yeah?" she gave him a burning look.

"Get me a water, would you?"

She stretched and smiled. "Sure, babe."

On the nightstand, his cell phone vibrated. He checked the number before answering. "Lucas?"

"Hey, man," Luke greeted his brother. "I know it's been a long time."

"Since, uh, Christmas," Nate agreed. "What's up?"

"Something's happened." In broad strokes, Luke explained the accident and Jamie's fantasy.

"Wow, that sucks," Nate commiserated, accepting a bottle of water from Tanya and taking a long swallow. "What do you want me to do about it?"

"Uh, I don't know if you were planning to come to Tree Hill anytime soon…"

"Oh, no," Nathan pulled on his boxers and then his jeans. "Can't do it."

"I know the season's not over…"

"Seriously, I know our chances are slim this year but I can't break away, man."

"What if I brought him there?"

"To Seattle?"

"Well, that is where you live – right?"

"Whew," Nathan exhaled. "Yeah, that might be cool. Let me email you an itinerary. But I don't see the point. I'm not the kid's dad. Isn't it gonna be cruel to him?"

"It will help him face reality. Or, at least, that's my hope."

"All right. I just – I mean, how old is he?"

"About to turn 5."

"So, can he, like, read? I could send him a letter or something."

"I'd rather be there in person."

"Whatever," Nathan shrugged. "I'll send the schedule."

"Thanks, man."

"Yeah," he turned off the phone and finished the bottle. "Gotta book," he told Tanya.

"Will I see you again?"

"Maybe." He pulled on his shirt and tucked his wallet and phone into his pockets. Grabbing up his watch and keys, he gave Tanya a long last look. "You're pretty hot," he complimented her with a quick kiss. "Thanks for the ride."

She watched him leave, a knowing smile plastered on her face.

He grabbed up the little trash can as he left, just to be on the safe side, and tossed it in a dumpster on his way to his car.

_Dan was right about one or two things; after a while, you learn not to trust anything in a bra._

* * *

Jamie sat in his room and looked at the walls. The wallpaper seemed so familiar. The bedspread was familiar, too. Even Chester hopped about in his habitat, munching happily away on some celery.

_But it was wrong. All wrong._

"I'll sleep on the couch, mom," Luke was saying to Aunt Karen. "You take my room."

"Thanks," she sounded tired. "I like the new kitchen by the way."

"I know, you said so at Easter."

"Right," she shuffled down the hallway.

He knew Uncle Lucas was just outside his door. Listening. Jamie sighed, and pulled his pillow close. He _missed_ his Momma and he _missed_ his Dad. He wanted to be _home_.

He closed his eyes, and the pictures and sounds came at him again. _Postcards falling with a slap slap slap sound. "You got skills, young man – I'll give you that!" A fluffy brown blanket. "Say guitar, Jamie. Can you say guitar?" Birthday candles with swaying flames. Thing 1 and Thing 2. "Jenifer, we're not gonna be one of those cheesy couples…!" The flickering green light on the Wii. "I love you, James Lucas Scott. Always, and forever."_

He buried his face in the pillow, and cried.

Lucas heard his son sobbing, and had to actively restrain himself from racing in and comforting him. The doctors had told him to allow Jamie some emotional space to process all the changes in his mind. Not to put Jamie in a place where his fantasy was either endorsed by Luke or summarily dismissed, either.

And what was left? Was nothing to say.

He carefully walked over and pulled a blanket and pillow off the sofa. Making a nest for himself on the floor of the hallway, Luke settled down to a bad night's sleep.

* * *

"Where is he?"

"Nikki?" Luke followed her as she charged into the house. "It's 6AM, he's asleep!"

"I drove straight through after my shift," she twirled and looked at him. "Is he really all right?"

"He's asleep," Luke repeated. "By the time we got home from the hospital last night it was past 10. We were all strung out."

"Karen's here?" It was more an assumption than a question. Luke nodded. "And he really asked for me?"

"He asked for his mother," Luke sagged onto the couch.

"Me," Nikki pointed out.

"Uh, actually…" he rubbed his hair, delaying the inevitable. "Actually, he thinks Haley is his mother."

"What?!" she screeched, clapping a hand over her mouth. "What did you DO?"

"Me?! Nothing. I TOLD you, Nikki, on the phone. It's called a 'fixed fantasy'. It's a psychiatric condition."

"And you had _nothing_ to do with that busybody becoming his mother fixation? Sure. Like she wasn't playing mommy to my son the first year of his life!"

"Dammit! This wasn't me, Nikki. OK? He fell off the boat…"

"AND WHO THE HELL WAS WATCHING HIM?!" She exploded.

"I was!! All right? It was a stupid accident! He was out of the water in like 10 seconds!"

"I can't believe this! After YOU took me back to court how many fucking times, saying I was neglectful and unsuited!"

"I know, OK? I KNOW." They were both breathing heavy, trying to control the storm of their feelings. "Nikki, we can't do this, you know? We've finally gotten to a point with him and each other where we're _not_ screaming and arguing all the time. He really needs us to be calm."

"Don't tell me what MY son needs," she instructed. "What we've done is gotten to a point where you have mostly what you want and I've gotten too tired and too in debt to keep fighting." She leaned on the back of the couch and looked down. "It's been 4 years of hell, Luke. Because you're so frigging pompous you could never admit that anyone else should have the right to parent Jamie besides you. And because you're stepfather was happy to sick the dogs of war on me every time I blinked."

"That's not true," he said, resignedly.

"Oh, fuck you," she shook her head. "It _is_. But I swear to God, if you have finally succeeded in brainwashing him against me, Lucas, there will be nothing – and I mean _nothing_ – that I will not do to get him away from you."

"It's a medical condition," he repeated. "You can't just give that to a kid!"

"We'll see," she warned.

Jamie padded down the hallway to the front room, rubbing his heavy eyes. Uncle Lucas was sitting on the sofa, his head in his hands. And some mean looking lady was standing behind him, looking mad.

"Hi," he said.

They both looked over at him and Uncle Lucas rushed to scoop him up into a big hug. "Hey buddy, you sleep OK?"

Jamie shrugged.

"Look who's come to see you," Luke said with fake enthusiasm. "She drove all the way here when she heard you wanted to see her."

Jamie looked at Lucas, his face scrunched in confusion. "Who is she?"

"She's your mom, buddy," he answered heartily. "She would really like a hug. When she heard you were hurt, she came a long way."

"She's not my mother," Jamie refuted, getting nervous inside. "She's NOT."

"I know you don't remember her now, but I promise…"

"NO!" Jamie screamed, repulsed by the woman and the words Luke was saying. He fought to get out of his Uncle's arms and then raced back to the room, slamming the door behind him and then racing into the closet with Chester to be extra safe.

Nikki turned to Luke, her pain and fury snapping in her eyes. "That's custodial interference."

"No…" he held up his hands. "Look, let me go get him. Comfort him. I'll show him pictures…"

"Forget it," she hissed. "I'm calling my lawyer, and the moment the Judge sits on the bench this morning? I am demanding emergency custody."

"Nikki, _no_. Please. He's got so much to handle already…"

She grabbed up her purse with a last scathing look and slammed out of the house.

"She got here fast," Karen said softly behind him.

"Call Andy, Mom," he pleaded. "We're in trouble."


	3. Tender is the Night

**AN: Thanks for all the great comments! YES, this IS a Naley story. REALLY! A little taste of them here and lots more to come. I'm still writing the final chapter of the Brothers in Arms story, so don't worry - that'll be soon. Meanwhile, please me know what you think!**

* * *

"What?" Lucas stepped out on the porch to better hear his lawyer on the phone.

"She's filed for an emergency temporary order, Luke."

"All right, uh, when and where? I'll get the doctors to give testimony, and…"

"It was ex parte, Luke. I'm sorry."

He could actually feel his blood run cold. "I didn't even get a chance? Is that what you're saying? That she waltzed into a courtroom and waltzed out with custody and no one asks me or his doctors or _anyone_?! How did she… I mean, _how can that happen_?"

"It's for a maximum of 10 days, Lucas. And she can't take him out of the county; plus you get liberal supervised visitation…"

"Supervised?! I'm his father! What the _hell_ happened, Mike?"

"It's to allow her time to get him checked out by a second opinion, neutral doctors…"

"NEUTRAL?!" Luke exploded, grabbing one of the pillars and leaning his head against the wood. "I don't… I don't…" he could barely breathe. "You don't understand," he begged. "Jamie's still recovering. He doesn't KNOW Nikki. And he's s_cared _of her, man!"

"And that's the problem," Mike responded crisply. "She got a doctor's report saying something along the lines that you've told him that another woman is his mother. A…" there was a pause as the lawyer hunted through the paperwork on his desk.

"Haley James," Luke supplied wearily. "She's an old friend; she helped me out with Jamie when he was a baby. Before Nikki remembered she was a mother and came barging back in our lives," he explained bitterly.

"Then there's something to it?"

"No. Haley went to college in California. She's still there," he growled, frustrated and furious. "How can this be happening?"

"Look, we're already filing an appeal. We're going to try and get in before the judge by Friday."

"When?"

"When what?"

"When can she take him?"

"Now, Lucas," Mike confessed. "I'm so sorry."

Nodding to himself, Luke hung up the phone. He punched the pillar with his fist once, hard. Resigned, he then headed into the house to prepare Jamie for the inevitable.

"NO!" Jamie screamed, trying to break free of Luke's hold after he explained what was about to happen.

He heard the doorbell and cringed. "No!! I won't go!" Jamie screamed again, diving for the closet.

Karen appeared in the doorway a moment later, with Nikki and a police officer by her side. "She says…" Karen began nervously.

"I know what she says, Mom," Luke cut her off. "Nikki, please. Can we at least work to calm him down first? He's frantic."

"What did you _say_ to him?"

"Nothing, I swear," he gestured in surrender. "Since the fall, he's not himself, Nikki."

She grimaced and glanced at the officer. "I have the right, Lucas."

"He's a little boy," he reminded her. "Not a _thing_ we're fighting over."

She snorted and shook her head. "Isn't that a line from your book? When you describe you righteous indignation over the battle for _your_ son?"

"Nikki," he looked at her, helplessly.

"I'm taking him to my parents. Tomorrow, I have appointments for him with some specialists. Just…get him, Luke. You're making this much harder than it has to be," her eyes flashed with impatience.

He crawled into the closet and gathered Jamie close. "Hey buddy, you remember – a couple of months ago, when you entered the soap box derby?"

"I remember the soap box derby," Jamie's face scrunched as pictures bloomed in his head; _his Momma, and Brooke. Shiny bright blue car and a dark blue jumpsuit. Skillz and Uncle Luke and the guys…And then, his dad…_

"You do? Wow, that's great, buddy…maybe we're starting to get somewhere."

Jamie peeked out at the crazy lady and the police officer and then looked back at his Uncle. He shook his head.

"Right," Luke exhaled. "Do you remember the race day?"

"I didn't want to go down."

"Yes!" Luke hugged him. "You _do_ remember."

"I remember that the wheel fell off and then you and Skillz broke the big doll," Jamie explained.

"OK, yes, there _was_ some tinkering left to do," Luke smiled at his son. "You remember that night? When we went back – just you and me and no crowds?"

"It wasn't _you_, Uncle Lucas. It was my _dad_," Jamie felt really sad. "And_ he _said that I'm gonna be afraid sometimes and that he gets that way sometimes, too. But that I shouldn't let being scared ever stop me. Because I would miss out on…on…" He could see his dad in his mind. _Sitting in his wheelchair_. And suddenly Jamie's lungs hurt too much to talk.

"Life," Luke finished for him. He crossed his legs and pulled Jamie into his lap. "You would miss out on _great_ things, Jamie. Now I know your mom looks like a stranger right now –"

"She _is_ a stranger, Uncle Luke," Jamie corrected him.

"But Nikki loves you very, very much. She's fierce, like a lion – "

"Uh-huh," Jamie agreed emphatically.

"And yet, all that fierceness is for _you_, little man. She would go to the ends of the Earth for you. Trust me, I know," he ruffled his son's hair. "It's just for a few days, so she can have a few more doctors look at you."

Jamie groaned. "Can I bring Chester?"

"Of course," Luke agreed.

"Can I call you, if I want to talk to you?"

"Any time, day or night," Luke promised.

"Will the police put me in jail, if I don't go with her?"

"Oh, no," Luke held him close against his chest. "_No_, buddy. I promise. The police officer is just here to make sure your mom and I don't argue like we did this morning. That we follow all the rules."

"Then you should probably clean your room," Jamie advised sternly.

"Uh, OK," Luke tried to smile.

He could see that his Uncle Luke was trying to be brave, too, and it scared him that the grown-ups were all so upset. Jamie gave into his unhappiness and gripped his Uncle Luke tightly with his small hands as he cried. And Luke rocked him back and forth, and stroked his back.

For a moment, Jamie could almost believe it was like it was before he woke up. This was his Uncle, who had _always_ been there. But when he opened his eyes, they were back in the closet. And the mean looking lady was still just outside the door.

"I don't wanna go," Jamie whispered into Luke's shoulder.

And Luke tried not to break in half at the pain of it all. "Can you be brave for me? Just for a few days?"

"I can try," Jamie told him.

"All right," Luke agreed. Together, they emerged from the closet. At first, it looked like Nikki might not agree to the rabbit accompanying them, but in the end she acquiesced. Karen carried his duffel bag and Luke carried Jamie and Nikki carried the bunny out to the car.

"Call me when you get him settled," he asked her.

"Yeah," she accepted, both of them wanting to lash out but keeping it civil for the blond boy buckled into the car seat and for the police officer who stood a few feet away, watching.

Luke waved as they pulled away, and then turned to his mother in agony. "I know," Karen said, her voice hoarse. "I know."

* * *

"Tigger," Haley answered her phone with a smile.

"Tutor girl," Brooke responded happily. "Your text was _beyond_ cryptic. So tell me everything. You have 3 minutes before my date gets here: _Go_."

"Jamie's been in an accident," Haley told her. "He fell off Karen and Andy's boat and he's fine physically but he came out of the whole thing completely messed up in his head. He swears he doesn't know Nikki, that his life is all wrong, and Luke isn't his Dad."

"Oh. My. God." Brooke sat down with a thud on her bed back in New York. "You're serious?"

"As a heart attack," she confirmed.

"Get out!" Brooke exclaimed. "If he doesn't think Luke is his dad, then…"

"Nathan," Haley answered the unasked question.

"Oh, this is off the charts."

"Yeah," Haley agreed, sinking into an old wing chair that was tucked in the corner of her apartment.

"Nathan?" Brooke repeated, as though it was a foreign word she'd just learned. "Wow, I just saw him on TV."

"You watch basketball?"

"Sometimes," she admitted, her gravelly voice sincere. "When I'm homesick."

"You? Homesick? The girl who once told me that Tree Hill was nothing more than forgettable ex-boyfriends and a dead best friend?"

Brooke exhaled in a gust. "Will he be OK? The kid, I mean."

"Yeah. Uh, Luke says he'll be OK with therapy."

"Isn't he a little young for therapy?"

"There aren't any alternatives. And of course Nikki is being a bitch."

"That's like calling a tiger orange," Brooke huffed. "So, wait, who does Jamie think is his mom?"

Haley stayed quiet, unable to say the words out loud.

"Holy _shit_," Brooke laughed, guessing the obvious from Haley's reaction. "You're kidding me! That must send Nikki completely up a wall! But how the hell did Jamie put that one together? I mean, you and the boytoy had your 15 minutes of fame _long_ before Jamie came along."

"Actually…"

"Oh, right," Brooke nodded, even though Haley couldn't see her. "I forgot about _that_ whole drama."

"It seems like so long ago. Brooke, Luke wants me to come out. He thinks it might be good for Jamie. I mean, if Nikki will even let me see him."

"Fly out here? To the East Coast?" Brooke practically chirped with excitement.

"Yeah, well, Lucas offered to pay, but it just didn't feel right, you know? So I went looking online and the cheapest flight I could find was into New York. What do you think?"

"I think you _have_ to come here. One of my boyfriends has a car we can borrow, and we'll road trip it the rest of the way; it will be awesome, Tutor Girl."

"I wasn't thinking in terms of it being a big deal, Brooke."

"No, no, I totally get it. Just us."

"Thanks," she responded, relieved. "My assistant offered to take over the Tutoring Center for me, but I can't actually be gone long because he's a flake and I don't even want to imagine the chaos he's gonna create."

"Is he a cute flake?"

"He is," Haley laughed. "I think the director has the hots for him – because she couldn't have hired him for his _mind_."

"Oh, you totally dated him!" Brooke squealed.

"How do you do that?" Haley protested. "OK, yes. Twice. It was excruciating. We had nothing in common except out jobs."

"Was he a good kisser?"

"Brooke! I just told you…"

"Spoilsport," Brooke growled. "You have got to learn that kissing standards are very different from smart standards."

"For some of us, that means higher," Haley pointed out good-naturedly. "I was thinking the other day, that it was almost four years ago that we left Tree Hill. Most of the kids we graduated with are about to finish college…"

"Unless they're overachieving freaks like some people we know," Brooke interrupted.

"True," Haley conceded, having received her Bachelor's degree from Stanford before Christmas. "It all seemed so clear back then - didn't it? _Provehito in Altum_."

"In English, Tutor Girl," Brooke challenged.

"It's from my speech, remember? Go forth and reach new heights?"

"I thought it was something from Shakespeare, that Luke gave you."

"Technically, I gave it to Luke. Yeah, I started with that one - '_There is a tide in the affairs of men_' … '_and_ _we must take the current when it serves, or lose our ventures_'."

"That's what I was thinking of," Brooke agreed, looking out at the New York skyline and absently stroking the texture of her bedspread with her fingertips. "Take the current," she repeated, distractedly.

"Let me ask you something, Brooke. Are you happy?"

"Am I what?"

"Happy."

"Why wouldn't I be? I have fabulous boys, fabulous clothes, fabulous clubs, and a great internship at a fabulous designer."

"Huh, me too. Except, none of that," she gave a small laugh, the melancholy creeping in even as she tried to fight it.

"OK, boy's here. Tell me - when are you coming in?"

"Tomorrow."

"I'll meet you at the airport," Brooke promised. "And we'll head straight home from there."

"It's a plan, Tigger," Haley grinned.

"_Totally_."

* * *

Nathan Scott stretched out his long arms as he exited the private jet and jogged down the steps. He walked swiftly through the chilly New York spring evening towards the executive buses waiting on the tarmac.

In a choreography they'd adopted since the beginning of the season, Kurt Thomas, the Sonic's power forward, joined him. The two kept pace as they crossed the asphalt and climbed the steps of the transport. Wordlessly, Nathan took a window seat and Kurt took the aisle, stretching out his impossibly long legs. Nathan kept the music playing in his ears as the rest of the team and staff joined them.

There was a wait as workers transferred their equipment and bags off the plane. Then it was done, and the air brakes were released with a hiss as the buses began heading towards the hotel. One after the other, they exited off the tarmac, past security, and merged onto the regular terminal lanes.

Nathan watched the stream of cabs and people drift past his eyes out the window. It was the end of his second year in the NBA and by now, it was all familiar. People hugging, cops blowing their whistles at cars to move along, redcaps pushing carts of luggage. The same in every airport, in every city.

_Nothing new, nowhere. _

The bus ground to a halt as traffic snarled. Too many vehicles clogged in too little space. Under one of the floodlights, a tiny woman wearing a bright green scarf wrestled with her wheeled bag. With a hand, she pulled the hair away from her face and looked into the river of cars.

Nathan felt his heart clutch in his chest. He sat up, disbelieving.

_Haley_.

She grimaced and tugged her suitcase. Then looked over - almost like she was looking right into the darkened windows of the bus.

Without thinking, Nathan put his hand on the glass. Reaching.

"_I made a lot of mistakes, Haley. Sometimes because of my dad, sometimes by choice. I just can't do it anymore."_

"_It's OK…"_

"_No. No, it's __**not**__ OK. I'm __**not**__ OK. __When I fell to the floor tonight, I was so scared, I was so terrified__. Then I saw you and I promised myself that if I could just get up, I'd walk over to you and __tell you: how much I need you and how much I want you... and how nothing else matters__."_

She was pressing numbers on her cell phone now, looking exasperated. The corner of Nathan's mouth tugged – he knew that look.

He could never forget it.

"_Hey you, wake up."_

"_Hey. Am I still dreaming, or is this my actual girlfriend? I didn't even hear you come in."_

"_You didn't hear your alarm clock, either," she had teased, kissing him. "Want me to start your shower?"_

"_Not yet. Tell me where've you been the last few days. I've missed you." _

_And then she'd given him that look. Worked up to saying the words out loud; "Luke is… uh… got a girl pregnant." _

"_What?!"_

"_After the blowup with Brooke and Peyton? He had a one-night stand with some woman he met at a bar. She's pregnant. And she says it's his. She says she's gonna have it."_

"_Whoa…"_

"_Yeah," Haley had sagged with the enormity of it all._

"_Tell me what you're thinking?"_

"_That we're going to be late for school. That…"_

_He'd waited._

"_That this only reminds me of another reason I made my original decision – not to have sex until I'm married."_

_He'd felt the tingle of ice through his body, like he should have said something. Quickly. But his mouth wouldn't move._

"_I know it's not fair to you," her voice had dropped an octave with emotion. "How I feel about you, how guilty I always feel – you know, when we stop? How I keep wondering when your patience will run out and you'll end up with some random hook-up, like Lucas did…"_

_Inside his mind, Nathan screamed at himself to stop her. But his body was paralyzed, frozen on the edge of his bed._

"_I think, maybe, we need a break…"_

_**And there it was.** _

"What is it?" Kurt asked.

"Huh?" Nathan tugged one of the buds out of his ears.

"Someone you know?" He indicated the crowd on the sidewalk with his eyes.

"Uh… no," Nathan inhaled deeply and shook his head. "Just wishing we were there already."

"True that," Kurt leaned back against the seat and closed his eyes.

Nathan tucked the music back, and cranked it a little bit. Then he glanced back at Haley.

She was gone.

* * *

Jamie tossed and turned; there was no way he could get comfortable in this cot that was tucked at the end of the big bed. Just a few feet away, he could hear her sleeping. _Nikki_. The woman everyone said was his mother.

But he _knew_ who his mother was. He _knew_ who his father was. And no one could make him believe different.

Jamie hated to leave Chester. It felt wrong. But Nikki had said that she would be very nice to him while they were visiting. So Jamie just asked God really quietly if maybe it would be all right - this once - to leave Chester behind. Because the bunny got really heavy and sometimes tried to hop away and Jamie wasn't sure how far he'd have to go to get help.

He slipped out from between the sheets as silently as he could. He found his shoes and his sweatshirt on the floor and crept out to the hallway. The house smelled funny, like food he didn't like. But they had nightlights in lots of places, so he found the front door pretty easily.

Jamie wondered if the police officer was on the other side of the door. He wondered if he'd go to jail if he got caught.

At St. James school, they had had a special day for Martin Luther King, Jr. And the quote Jamie had memorized for the assembly was; "The time is always right to do what is right." In his heart, Jamie figured that he had to be doing right thing.

As carefully as he could, he twisted the knob on the brass lock. It turned with loud click that Jamie jump. He panted for a few seconds, ready for Nikki or her parents to come running and yelling. But no one did

Jamie put his hand on the doorknob and slowly opened the door. It was really dark outside. And spooky. And maybe there were monsters out there. The streets looked strange, the houses looked strange. He stepped out onto the front porch, his heart thudding BOOM BOOM BOOM in his ears.

Up on the hill to the left was a familiar sight. Tree Hill High School. But Jamie closed his eyes for a moment, unsure if he could do it.

_"Are you afraid Daddy?_

_"Sometimes. You?"_

_"Sometimes."_

_"Well, we'll do this together. On the count of three: One, Two, three..."_

With a determined expression, Jamie began walking.


	4. Elsewhere

**A/N: Life is getting hectic, but here's the next chapter. A taste of Naley here. A LOT more to come, plus backstory before the resolution of Jamie's dilemma.  
**

* * *

Deb Lee stepped out of the 24-hour convenience store and looked up the street. On a whim, she stashed her purchases in the car and began walking up the road. At the turn in the drive she stopped. The paint on the rock was fading, but she could still clearly see the number.

_23_.

She reached out and touched it, a thousand memories crashing together in her mind.

"Grandma?" a little voice interrupted her thoughts.

Deb jumped, grabbing her chest in surprise. Stepping closer, she peered into the shadows.

Jamie flew into her arms, his small body like a projectile in the night. "Grandma Deb!" he shouted.

"Uh, Jamie Scott? Is that you?" she looked at his grimy, tear-stained face for a moment as though trying to recognize him. "What is it? What's wrong, honey? Why are you out here in the middle of the night? Does your dad know you're here?'

"I don't know where my dad IS!"

"What's happened?" She put Jamie on the rock and looked at him.

"Everything's wrong," he explained. "And no one believes me."

"Try me," she urged. "Start with your dad, OK?"

"My dad is _Nathan_," Jamie told her, firmly. "Nathan Royal Scott."

"Oh," she inhaled deeply the crisp night air. "Uh, what about the dad I know for you, Lucas?"

"No, he's _really_ my uncle. They say I fell off a boat but I didn't. I _didn't_! I was reaching for my ball and I fell in the pool and then I woke up and Uncle Lucas said I was wrong and the doctors said I was wrong and the police came to take me to a mean lady! He _says_ he's going to get me back and I should just go and be brave. And I _was_ brave, I came here and I was brave, but I want my daddy, now. Please, grandma. _Please_." In exhaustion and fear, Jamie broke down in Deb scooped him back into her arms. She rocked him slowly until he was calmer, thinking about things and wondering what to do.

"All right, let's start with this Grandma business," she said lightly. "I would be proud to be your grandmother, Jamie, but the truth is –" He shook his head violently before she, too, could tell him his world was wrong. Deb closed her mouth, stroked his hair and let it go.

"_What are we going to do with you?_" she muttered to herself.

Jamie yawned, and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Right," she made a decision, and started carrying him back down the street to her car.

* * *

The ringing of the phone interrupted his dreams, and Luke fumbled his hand in the dim until he found the receiver.

"Is he with you?"

"What? Nikki?" Lucas sat up, suddenly awake.

"Is _he_ _with_ _you_?"

"What the…where's Jamie?"

"That's what I want to know! Are you home?"

"Yes! You called me here, you know I am!" He pulled on a pair of shorts and started moving. He looked in each of the rooms of the house and tugged the back doors – still locked. "Nikki, what's happened? Did someone take him?"

"I thought _you_ did," she retorted.

The front doorbell rang and Luke staggered to it. Tugging it open, Nikki was standing on the porch with a pair of police officers. "Huh?"

"May we look around, sir?"

"Of course, but I just checked - he's not here," he growled. He locked eyes with Nikki, anger and fear sparking between them.

"He really isn't?"

"No!" Lucas thundered. "You lost him? _You lost our son_?"

The police officers came back from their search with negative expressions. Nikki looked over at them and back at Lucas. "I woke up this morning and he was gone. The rabbit is still there but his sweatshirt is missing," she huffed and looked up at the ceiling a moment, almost unable to give Lucas the benefit of the doubt and wondering if maybe he was playing her. "I think he's run away," she admitted.

"Oh, _Jamie_," Lucas rubbed his face and sat back against the sofa, unable to process what she was saying. "Jamie."

* * *

Deb blinked, the bright sunshine assaulting her face. A pounding echoing all the way around her head. _Funny, I don't remember leaving the curtains open_, she thought.

Slowly, the fuzzy lump in front of her coalesced into a small person. "Oh," she groaned, remembering.

"I think you drink too much," he accused, looking at the empty wine bottle on the bedside table.

"I think you're right," she admitted, dragging her hair out of her face. "Good morning."

"Good morning, Grandma Deb," Jamie said cheerfully. He held out a plate of waffles. "I made you breakfast."

"You what?" she looked at the plate and sat up.

"They're kinda cold, because I'm not allowed to use the toaster without a grown up."

"Oh," she looked down at the syrup-covered squares and then back at the little boy. "That is very sweet," she said. And suddenly, instead of Jamie, she saw a young Nathan. Back when they were still a family, when the future was ahead of them and they were all still so full of hope. She put the plate carefully onto the table and pulled Jamie up next to her. "Did you make any for yourself?"

"No," he hugged her. "I like them hot. With bacon."

"Then hot you shall have them. With bacon," she promised. "And we should find you a toothbrush and see if any of Nathan's old clothes might fit you."

"Really?" Jamie's smile was like a little sun peeking from behind the clouds. "Maybe one of his old jersey's? Really, Grandma Deb?"

"Well, first let's let _AUNT_ Deb take a few Tylenol, and then we'll see what we can dig up, OK?"

"OK!" Jamie agreed, happily.

* * *

"Well?" Nathan stood in the examining room in a New York City hospital, his frustration palpable.

"A blunt force trauma like this, from an elbow, could be quite serious, Mr. Scott," the specialist explained. "But luckily, I have good news. There are no tears, no rips. Just mild hyphema, that means bleeding in the front of the eye between the cornea and iris."

"How do you treat it?" The Sonic's assistant coach asked.

"If it was more pronounced, I'd irrigate. But with this level of injury, the blood will reabsorb over the next few days and you should be fine after that."

"Can I play? Tip off against the Knicks is in 4 hours."

"No," the specialist pulled off his gloves and shook his head. "Keep your blood pressure down for the duration, Mr. Scott. That means no flights, no practice, no scuba diving. Anything that could interfere with the intraocular pressure could cause some tricky secondary conditions. I'm going to prescribe some eye drops to aid things along and you'll need to see your ophthalmologist to monitor the situation."

"Shit," Nathan swore, pounding the chair with his fist. "Injured in practice?! You call THAT lucky?!"

"Nathan," the coach warned. "It's not like the old days, where you'd have to sit out 5 games, you know? You may even be back in time for the Lakers game, right doc?"

"When is it?"

"6 days."

"If he follows orders, there's a chance," the doctor shrugged. "I can make no promises."

Nathan swore again, even louder.

* * *

Haley and Brooke climbed the steps of the familiar house. The door opened and Lucas walked out, his glum expression lightening at the sight of them.

"You're here," he said reaching for Haley.

"Hi," Haley hugged him tightly.

"Broody," Brooke smiled, gently.

"Cheery," he responded, his chin resting on Haley's shoulder. "Good to see you."

"Good to be seen," she quipped. "Any word?"

"Not yet," he admitted. "He's never run away before. I just…"

"Oh, Lucas," Brooke looked at him, sympathy on her face.

"I wish we hadn't stopped for the night in Baltimore. If we'd known…" Haley trailed off. "But we're here now. We're going to help you find him."

"Thanks," Luke almost smiled. The world felt a little brighter, standing with them. "Nikki is down at the police station, arguing with anyone who will listen. Skillz has an exam, but he says he'll drive down later. The rest of the guys and Mom and Andy are looking every place we can think of."

"Then that's what we'll do, too," Brooke decided.

* * *

"OK, here's the deal," Deb served Jamie at the kitchen counter. She glanced at the clock, startled by the time. "We're going to call Lucas and let him know where you are. He's probably very, very worried by now. Then we'll call Nathan, OK?"

"AND Momma."

"I don't have her number, honey," Deb confessed.

"My daddy will," Jamie pronounced.

"Oh, I don't know if Nathan would. But we can ask. If not, your… uh…Lucas should."

"HE doesn't believe me," Jamie argued, eating another bite of bacon.

Deb held up her hands to stop any debate. "Let's cross that bridge when we come to it, OK?"

"OK," Jamie agreed solemnly. He held up his hands as well and looked at her. Deb was confused for a second, and then slapped them – a grin breaking out on her face.

Lucas answered his phone on the first ring. "Deb?"

"Hello, Luke. I have someone here you may be looking for?"

"Oh my God, Jamie?" He turned and looked at Haley with shock.

"He's _fine_. He's right here, eating waffles. I found him in the middle of the night hiding up by the high school. He was hysterical, and wouldn't let me call anyone for him. But he's doing much better, would you like to…"

"Yes! Yes, please!" Luke was half-laughing with relief.

A few seconds later a high voice came on the line. "Uncle Lucas?"

"Hey, buddy," he tried to keep his voice calm and upbeat. "You've had quite an adventure, huh?"

"Grandma Deb saved me," Jamie explained. "And I'm not going back to the mean lady."

"All right, but she's going to want to see that you're OK. Me, too, you know?"

"I guess it would be all right if you came here," Jamie allowed. "We're going to look for some of my dad's old jerseys."

"Oh, well, that sounds like…fun," Luke took a deep breath. He wanted to shout that HE was Jamie's dad. He wanted to transport himself over there in a blink of the eye and see his son, healthy and whole.

Deb's voice came back on the phone. "Lucas?"

"Hi, Deb. Uh, is he all right? Was he…uh…hurt or anything?"

"He's fine. When I found him, he was just a little dirty, a little hungry, a little tired. He's been telling me some pretty fantastic things, though, this morning."

"Um, yeah. He was in an accident on Saturday, and he woke up with this psychological thing."

"I promised him we'd call Nathan. And Haley."

"Actually, Haley's with me. I could bring her to pick him up."

"I think he'd like that."

Luke hung up the phone, relief flooding his veins. Then he frowned. They were at the River Court, and a light wind tugged at them.

"What? What's wrong? He's all right, isn't he?"

"For now. But Nikki still has that order out," He glanced back at Haley and Brooke. "Oh, I can't get you guys involved in this," he sighed.

"Screw that," Brooke shook her head. "We're already involved. Tell us what you're thinking."

"Tell us the plan, Stan," Haley agreed, grabbing up her purse. "While we go see our _other_ favorite guy."

* * *

Nathan looked down at the train ticket with his good eye and then back up at the coach. "_Seriously_?" he demanded.

"The doc said…"

"It's like a frigging 3-day trip! We play Utah on _Thursday_!"

"And I know you want to be there," Coach commiserated. "But going by land, it's just not possible."

"No way I'm going back to Seattle by _train_," Nathan gave him back the ticket.

The coach groaned and rubbed his bald head. "Why not stay here, then?"

Nathan gave it a moment's thought and grinned. "NYC for a week? All right…"

"No, no," the coach suddenly had a vision of his roving injured wing on the cover pages of the tabloids. Commissioner Stern would _love_ that.

Nathan felt a buzz in his pocket, and pulled out his phone. "Mom?" His voice reflected his surprise as he walked out to the hallway for privacy. "What's up?"

"Hi, honey," Deb responded. "How's your eye?"

"How did you find out?"

"Uh, actually it's on the internet. We were looking up your stats and schedule and read something about a foul during practice. It sounds really bad, sweetie. What did the doctor say?"

"It was a stupid accident. It'll be fine in about a week. Uh, who's 'We'?"

"Someone here would like to talk to you, and…."

There was a rustling and some hushed words Nathan couldn't make out. Then another voice in his ear, "Hi Daddy."

Nate's forehead wrinkled for a second with confusion. Then he figured it out. "Uh, Jamie?"

"It's me. How are you? Are you in New York? I miss you, Daddy," Jamie began to break down in tears as he spoke and something twinged inside Nathan's chest. "I miss you so much. I want you to come home."

"Jamie, man, I don't know how to tell you this…I'm not your Dad, OK? I'm sort of your uncle."

The sobbing grew louder, and Nathan didn't know what else to say. A few moments later, his mother got back on the line. "Oh, Nathan," she whispered, before hanging up.

It was something in her voice, something that he wasn't sure he'd heard aimed at him from his mom before. _Disappointment_. _Wow, that was a switch._

Nathan stepped back into the room and looked over at the coach. He made up his mind in a split-second. "I want to go to North Carolina."

"I'll change the tickets…"

"No, _not_ on the train. Get me a car."

"Scott," the other man argued. "With one good eye?"

"Doctor didn't prohibit it," Nathan pointed out. "I want to be there as soon as possible, OK?"

"I'll get you a car _and_ a driver," Coach promised.

* * *

Deb answered the door, concern on her face. "He spoke to Nathan, it didn't go well," she said right off. "He's been overwrought ever since."

"Damn," Luke muttered; Haley and Brooke followed him into the house. And there he was - sitting on the couch, wearing one of Nate's old jerseys that was too big for him.

"Jamie," Haley said, almost to herself.

He looked up, incredulous. Then Jamie raced past Lucas into Haley's arms. She caught him up and swung him around, kissing his hair and telling him how good it was to see him.

"Momma," he grabbed her around the neck. "Momma."

"Oh, baby," she soothed, her heart breaking at the look on his face.

Luke recovered and moved closer to the two. "Hey, little man. Can I get a hug, too?"

Jamie held out one hand, and Luke embraced his son fiercely. But Jamie's other arm never left Haley. The three stood together for a long moment. Brooke exchanged an uncomfortable look with Deb, who shrugged.

"Got a hello for me?" Brooke finally asked.

"Hi Brooke!" Jamie shouted over Haley's shoulder at the other woman.

"You remember me?"

"Sure! You're _famous_. You make fancy clothing and you're my godmother and you know my favorite color."

Brooke considered Jamie pensively. "Blue?" she guessed.

He nodded.

She exhaled, pleased with herself. "Well, Famous AND a Godmother, huh?"

Haley carefully sat down on the sofa, Jamie still wrapped around her like a monkey. "Hey, you gave us all quite a scare," she told him.

"I'm sorry, Momma. But the mean lady had me; I had to escape," He reached up and tugged on her hair, which was longer than he remembered.

"Running away is never the right answer," Haley chided, extricating the strand from his fingers. "Promise me you won't do it again?"

"I promise," he responded, a little sullenly, then he turned and gave Luke a steely look. "You don't make me go there again."

"Well…" Luke felt himself pole axed by Jamie's stare. "She's your…"

"Why don't we talk about that later?" Deb interrupted, trying to forestall another scene. She'd already watched Jamie dissolve too many times.

"CHESTER!" Jamie suddenly sat up. "Who's gonna rescue Chester?"

"I will," Luke answered. "Your rabbit will be just _fine_ – OK?"

"Will you go get him right now?"

"In a little bit. I need to talk to Deb, first, all right?" He kissed his son's forehead and moved off into the kitchen.

Deb followed. Luke took a deep breath. "Thank you, for keeping Jamie safe and for saving him last night."

"Of course. He's a wonderful little boy."

"He is," Luke agreed. "Look, Deb, I know you don't owe me any favors, but I need to ask for one."

"You want me to keep him stashed here while you sort things out with your witch of an ex?"

He smiled, ruefully. "How did you guess?"

"Have you forgotten my little ride on the custody-go-round?" she took out a bottle of green tea from the fridge and opened it. "I know a thing or two about the rock and the hard place."

"I won't lie, if I don't succeed…"

"Do what you have to do," Deb waved away his concerns. "Is this fantasy he has permanent?"

"It could be, without treatment."

"Wow," she pondered the ramifications.

"Luke," Brooke interrupted, stepping into the kitchen. "Can I help?"

"Just…be with me?" he asked.

She held out her hand and he took it. Then he looked back at Deb. "Thanks, again. For everything. I owe you."

"No, you don't," she corrected.

They went back into the living room, where Haley and Jamie were still curled up on the sofa. "OK, Frog."

"Try something harder," he taunted. "F-R-O-G."

"Very good," she cheered.

"Hey, buddy?" Lucas squatted down and looked at Jamie. "Brooke and I have to go run some errands."

"And get Chester?"

"And get Chester," he agreed. "If you need anything, you'll call me – right?"

"All right," Jamie held out his fist for a knuckle bump and Luke complied. Holding himself back from physically grabbing up his son and squeezing him close again. Haley reached up a hand and touched his arm and they shared a long look.

"I'm not sure what's the right thing here to do," she told him. "Should I…?"

"No, no," he got her meaning immediately. "Just like you are, for now. I think that's best until we can get a professional opinion."

She nodded and watched Brooke and Lucas leave. Deb closed the door behind them and then looked back at her son's former girlfriend and Jamie. "Would you like to look at the scrapbooks?" she asked.

"Of Daddy?"

Deb nodded, "Of Nathan. And I think a couple have Haley in them, too – although I'm not sure." Jamie cheered in excitement. She returned to the room a few moments later with a stack of albums, and the three settled down to sort through them.

* * *

It was late at night when Nathan unlocked the front door of the big house and stepped in. He could hear the music playing and started hunting for the source.

"Mom? What the hell?"

Deb sat along in the living room, surrounded by photo albums. "Nathan!" she jumped. "What are you doing here?"

"Are you drinking again?"

"Actually, I'm stone cold sober," she admitted cheerfully. "You look like a pirate," she told him, crossing the room for a quick hug.

"So, is he still here?"

"Jamie? Yes. Upstairs in your old room, sleeping."

"Does he still think I'm his dad?"

"Yes, he does. It's a real condition, Nathan."

"Yeah," He didn't want to argue, or get into it. It was late, and it had been a very long day. Nate picked up his bag. "I'll drop this in the guest room, then."

"I could make you a sandwich," she offered. "You've had a long trip."

"I could eat, I guess," he shrugged. Nathan climbed the stairs and put his stuff in the cluttered spare room that sometimes doubled for overnight guests. Then he let curiosity pull him across the hall.

In the dim, he could make out some lumps on the bed. As he got closer, he realized with a start that Jamie was not alone.

He glanced down at her, outlined in the soft light from the hallway. Her hair spread out behind her on the pillow, the hollows of her neck in stark relief. He'd know her in an instant; across a room, or across a couple of lanes of traffic - like he'd spotted her the night before. Because even after all these years her face was still so familiar to him. And beautiful.

_Damn_.

He stared down at the two of them, and felt a twisting feeling growing worse in his gut.

"Nathan?" Haley whispered, confused and groggy and pinned in place by the boy sprawled over most of the mattress and on her body.

"Haley," he answered, a hint of gentleness in his voice.

They looked at each other over Jamie's head. The moments slipped past, their hearts beating in their ears.

He didn't know why he did it, but Nathan reached over and touched her hand. The connection was like electricity, and it made him feel more alive than he had in years.

Quickly, he stepped back again.

She watched him. He watched her.

Then he sighed, and left the room.


	5. Heat of the Moment

_**A/N: This Brucas twist has surprised me. I expected this to be a long-lost longing for Peyton (who died without Lucas to save her) story. Maybe it still will be – but for sure, I'll have to rearrange some of the darker aspects if we keep going with this.**_

* * *

Nathan stretched under the sheets. He could hear the murmurings across the hall and knew it was _them_; _Haley_ and _Jamie_. He glanced at the clock and almost groaned; she always had been an obnoxiously early riser.

"_Grumple_stilsken!" Haley squealed, the warmth in her voice carrying.

"No! Rimple_stow_skin!!" Jamie giggled.

Nathan tucked his arms under his head and looked up at the ceiling. She was just 10 feet away, after all these years. Except for the funerals, he couldn't really remember being so close to her. He could still remember their first kiss. Hell, he could remember their second. And their last…

_Nathan had pushed his hands deep into the pockets of his shorts as they'd settled on the park bench across from the café. _

"_Hi," he'd said softly._

"_Hi," she'd said back, shyly. _

"_How are you?"_

"_All right," she'd looked up at his eyes and smiled a little. "How are you?" _

"_I'm good."_

"_I'm sorry about the playoffs."_

"_Actually? It was OK. I mean, it sucked. But Dan was being a dick, and it sort of came back on him. Look, I wanted to talk to you about something else. Uh, I gave up the apartment."_

"_What?"_

"_I'm not going back home or anything," he'd told her before she could ask. "Actually, I'm moving to Charleston with Keith."_

"_Keith?" she'd repeated, bewildered._

"_It just sort of happened. He came to tell me he was moving and we got to talking. I never really got to know him that well, before. He's a cool guy."_

"_He is," Haley had agreed. _

"_This school he's going to be teaching at? Has a killer basketball program. A lot of Div 1 schools scout there. It's just…" Nathan had shrugged. "I'm emancipated but I'm not __**free**__. This is an opportunity for me to finally get away from the drama and my parents and…"_

"_Me?" She'd asked, almost afraid to hear the answer. _

"_To be honest?" he'd inhaled. "Maybe, a little."_

"_Oh," she'd recoiled, almost angrily. _

"_What do you want from me, Haley? I'm alone in that damn apartment with bills piling up. My parents are constantly trying to bully or buy their way back into my life. And YOU broke up with me. Asked for a break. Whatever," he'd pointed out grimly, wishing she would take it all back. Rush into his arms. _

_But she had just sat there, looking at him with pain in her eyes. _

_He'd shaken his head. "Just for the record? It was NEVER about sex for me. Whatever this is with you, and what's going on with Lucas…" he'd shrugged. "Anyway, what Keith's offering? It's a fresh start. And right about now, I really need one."_

_She'd nodded, but hadn't replied._

"_Haley…I…" he'd tried to say it, but the words wouldn't come. _

"_Me, too," she'd agreed, miserably._

_Suddenly, Nathan had leaned down and kissed her. His lips pressing. She could feel a small explosion of tingles up and down her back and slipped her hand up to his chest, over his heart. He'd reached down and held her other arm between his. Their mouths opened, eyes closed, tasting each other._

_And then he'd pulled back._

_She'd protested with a tiny moan._

_He'd felt it, too. Standing up, Nathan had searched her face. "Haley, I have to go. Keith's waiting." _

"_I…." She'd fumbled, hopelessly._

"_Me, too," he'd sighed. Then he'd turned and walked away._

_Haley had looked down and realized that he'd slipped that old plastic bracelet onto her wrist. She'd covered it with her other hand, feeling the little charms under her fingers. Glancing across the street, Lucas had watched from the café doorway as Nathan walked down the sidewalk, and out of sight._

* * *

Luca sat in the courtroom beside his lawyer. Out in the hall, Brooke and Karen waited.

Everyone stood briefly for the Judge's entrance. It was quickly obvious that the black-robed woman had run out of patience with Luke and Nikki's newest flare of he-said-she-said. The Judge growled for some expert testimony. It was at that moment that Dr. Butler arrived, looking frazzled from the last-minute subpoena.

"You're the doctor who made the diagnosis and conducted the follow-up?"

"I am," he conceded.

Mike stood to ask some questions, but the judge took over the questioning.

"Paramnesia?" she asked with a lift of her eyebrow. "Could he have been brain-washed in some way?"

"No," the doctor shook his head emphatically. He reiterated the particulars, finishing with the statement that, in his opinion, "to the contrary, it will actually take something like brain-washing to help Jamie re-acclimate to reality."

The Judge nodded for him to continue. "To a young child, Your Honor, there is only _one_ truth – the world is a pretty black and white place. In a year or two, he'll be able to start discerning shades of gray. Discovering there is no Santa Claus, for example, while simultaneously not using that information to undermine his belief in his parents as overall honest people."

"So what, in your opinion, would be in the best interest of this child? For the adults to play along?"

"No, your honor. In the long run, that would actually destabilize his concept of reality. My colleagues and I just finished writing a recommendation for a 'compromise' approach. On the one hand, consistent therapy to rebuild his understanding of his world. On the other hand, allowing him to be around things that are familiar to his "fixed fantasy" while providing more and more exposure to the true facts of his life. We asked that the parents keep any direct confrontations over the situation at a minimum."

"Could you give us an example?"

"Sure. The father told us that the woman who Jamie believes to be his mother…"

Nikki grunted and several eyes flew to her; she immediately fell quiet.

"Uh," the doctor continued. "That she would be available. We recommended that Jamie be allowed to interact with her, get comfort from her, but be discouraged from calling her 'mother'. Not to make it a conflict, but to firmly build the necessary boundaries by using, perhaps, her first name."

"Are we talking days, weeks, months before this child will be cured?"

"He may never be cured, as such," Dr. Butler responded. "But in terms of being able to accept what is real? Probably months. And I would say it will be years before he has rewired himself to live comfortably with having his perceptions match his life."

"Years?" Luke repeated softly, rubbing his mouth. He glanced over at Nikki and saw that she, too, was taking it badly. But a tiny part of his mind realized that, all in all, everything the doctor was saying backed up what his heart had told him. And if the Judge agreed, then Jamie would be back home with him – soon.

* * *

"Daddy's home!" Jamie's grin was ridiculously huge as he raced towards Nathan. Instinctively, he picked the young boy up and embraced him.

"Hey, Jamie," he said, gently putting him back down. "How are you?"

"Great!!" Jamie tugged his father's hand, leading him to the breakfast table. "Momma made French toast."

"It does smell good in here," Nathan allowed. He looked over at Haley and she met his eyes almost shyly. "Hey."

"Hey," Haley bit her lip. "How many pieces?"

"Uh, two?"

"Good morning," Deb kissed his cheek and set a plate for him.

Jamie very carefully dragged his place mat and breakfast next to Nathan's and sat as close as possible to him. "I knew you'd come," he announced happily.

"Well, you knew more than me."

"Why do you have a patch on your eye? Are you a pirate?"

"No. I took an elbow in practice yesterday."

"Ouch," Haley commiserated, sipping her coffee. She kept surreptitiously glancing at Nathan, trying to tell herself that her heart wasn't flipping in her chest.

"Hey, Daddy? Will you play ball with me after you eat?"

Nathan sighed and put down his fork. "Jamie? Here's the thing – I'm not your Dad, OK? And it isn't cool for you to call me that. Luke's your father, and I'm just Nathan. Even 'Uncle Nathan' if you want, but _not_ Daddy."

"Nathan!" Haley hissed.

"Look, you can go along with this all you want. I can't stop you. Hell, I know better than to even try. But this can't be good for the boy, Haley. He has to live in _reality_. We _all_ do," he got up and dumped his plate in the sink. Gripping the edge of the counter for a moment, he continued, "I won't lie to him."

"Daddy?" Jamie started climbing out of his seat, reaching for Nathan. Deb swooped in and picked him up.

"You know what, honey? Let's let your…uh…_them_ talk it out, OK? And you and I will go get the old hoop out of the garage. Can you help me do that? I think you may have to wear that jersey for extra power."

Jamie looked suspiciously at Haley and Nathan. "You mean they're going to _fight_. I don't want them to fight! I don't!"

"Shhh," Deb crooned, carrying him from the kitchen. "They're just going to talk."

After they'd left, Nathan turned and leaned his back against the sink. "Go ahead," he urged her. "Talk."

"You look different," she appraised him.

"It's been, what, 4 years? People change," he shrugged.

"2 years."

"What?"

"2 years," she repeated. "Lucas invited me to that, uh, shoe thing? The night before the draft?"

"I never saw you."

"You were with someone," she looked away for a second.

"I might have _left_ with someone," he corrected her. "But I wasn't _with_ anyone."

"That's not how it looked."

They stared at each other. "You should have come in. You should have said hello, at least."

"What would have been the point?" she asked bluntly.

"Right," he shook his head. "God, you are just _wonderful_ at running away from what you don't want to deal with, Haley. Practically an expert. But I don't have that luxury, all right?"

"Oh, wait a minute…"

"No! YOU wait a minute! What do you think you're doing here? HELPING him? By changing the world around to fit his delusions? Are you going to follow him around his whole life, Haley? Hiding the truth from him every minute, in case it's something he doesn't want to hear?"

"Do you have any better ideas? Because right now, Jamie's mind is fragile, Nathan!"

"You don't make something stronger by protecting it!"

"You do when that 'something' is a little boy!"

"Oh!" he exploded, looking up and counting to 10.

"And what did you mean, expert at running away?" she challenged, leaning her back against the wall and crossing her arms.

"What do I mean?" he practically laughed in her face. "Here's what I mean, Haley. When we were dating, you were _clearly_ threatened by the idea of a sexual relationship. I did everything I could to back off, respect your fears and boundaries. But the moment Lucas gave you even a semblance of a reason, you headed for the hills wrapped up in your righteous virginity!"

"You did NOT just say that!"

"I sure as hell did!" He took a step closer to her. "You, Haley James, are a _coward_. You wanted me, and we both knew it. And instead of dealing with it, you took off in the other direction. You know, after a while I was damn glad you did me the favor. Because you were _always_ gonna run, Haley. After everything I went through, trying to be good enough for you," he snorted. "I'm just lucky you did it before we got really serious."

"I am NOT a coward!" She flared. "And _you_ were not exactly the enlightened boyfriend! Backed off? Ha! It was in your eyes every second we were together. I could never get away from it!"

"Get away from WHAT?" he demanded, taking another step. "The fact that I found you sexy? The fact that you felt the same way about me? Oh, God, the horror of it all!"

"I never…!"

"Oh," his interrupted, his expression trapping hers completely. The blue eye that wasn't covered almost glowed with emotion. "Be careful, now. You know the first time you ever tutored me; you tried to act like you didn't know a thing about basketball. Except, you were Lucas' _best friend_ so how the hell could you have avoided knowing something about it? I chalked it up to you trying to get the upper hand on me, but I'm not a kid anymore. We need to have the truth, now."

She was breathing hard, like she'd just run a mile. In her mind, Nathan Scott had always been the boy so eager to please her, to be careful with her. Nathan Scott the man before her was hard edges and intimidating. She couldn't find her footing, her up from her down.

He watched her struggle with her own thoughts without breaking his gaze; patient, like a predator. There was no way Nathan was going to back down. He knew in his gut that what Jamie needed was for the people around him to be honest. And he realized, after all this time, that he needed that from Haley, too.

"I _did_ want you, OK?" she said, exhaling. "I know I had all these feelings, and maybe you did, too. But I could tell …"

"Maybe?" he queried, stepping a little closer.

"Huh?"

"_Maybe_?" Nathan repeated, placing his hands on wall on either side of her head. He lowered his face to hers. "DID want?"

"Nathan, this isn't the time…"

"You still can't admit it, can you, Hales?" he asked, softly. "You know where I've been the past 5 years?"

"Uh, a couple of high schools, High Flyers, Duke, NBA…."

"_Everywhere_," he cut her off. "I've been _everywhere_. And I can tell you one thing I've noticed - what we had, between us? Those feelings that we MAYBE had? They're rare. And you just threw it away…"

His face was barely an inch above hers, practically touching. The tip of her tongue darted out to wet her lips as she looked up at him. "Yes," she agreed, softly.

He wanted to do it. He wanted _her_. He was tense all over, practically bursting. All he had to do was just…lower…his…mouth….

"DAMN!" He exploded, slapping the wall and pushing away. He crossed the few steps back to the sink and wiped his face roughly with his hand. "This is so fucked _up_."

Haley covered her face with her hands and just breathed in and out. "Uh," she finally said, clearing her throat. "What are we going to do about Jamie?"

"Unbelievable," he muttered, turning to face her again. "That's your reaction? _Jamie_?"

"Well, I think he's the most important thing right now – don't you?"

"_We_ are not going to do anything about Jamie. You know why? Because he's not our son. He's Luke's son. He's that woman Nikki's son. We? Broke up, Haley. We? Don't exist." With that, he left the kitchen and walked out the front door. The echo of it slamming shut reverberating around the house long after he was gone.

* * *

The judge looked down at Lucas and Nikki, her expression pensive. "Before I render my decision, I'm going to charge you both one last time. Has either of you learned of your son's location since these motions were filed?"

"No, Your Honor," Nikki quickly answered.

"Uh," Lucas looked over at his lawyer and paused. He closed his eyes and opened them, slowly. "No, Your Honor."

"All right," she sighed, looking at the paperwork.

A police officer entered courtroom and nodded to the Judge. She beckoned him with a hand, and covered the microphone while he whispered to her. Her eyes swung to Luke's, glittering dangerously.

"All right," she said, finally. "It looks like your son is safe and sound, Mr. Scott. Unfortunately, your reunion will have to be delayed while you're taken into custody."

"What?!" Luke stood up while another officer walked down the aisle and handcuffed him. "What's going on?!"

"Your Honor!" Mike, the lawyer, stood as well and protested.

"Ask your client," the Judge advised. "In the meantime, there will be a 30-minute recess while I sort this out!"

"Mike?!" Lucas looked at his lawyer wildly, seeing the smug expression on Nikki's face and suddenly terrified what it meant. The police each took and elbow and led him to the side door, while Luke kept glancing back at Nikki in disbelief.


	6. Change is Gonna Come

**K, Not a huge reaction. Talk to me.  
**

* * *

He stepped back into the house. She was leaning against the wall. He could see she'd been crying.

Nathan slowly closed the door behind him and pulled the iPod earbuds out, wrapping the wires carefully around the player. He wasn't allowed to run hard until his eye was better, but he'd walked and jogged a good 5 miles. The sweaty t-shirt stuck to him.

"Out with it," he prompted, pulling off the shirt.

She stared at him, mulishly. Trying not be distracted by his naked chest.

"Seriously, Haley," he walked down the hall past her and tossed the shirt in the utility room. "I need a shower, so just say what you obviously want to say."

"Did you do it?"

"Do what?" he asked, exasperated.

"Did you call the cops and tell them Jamie was here?"

"Why? Did they show up?"

"You know they did. And they took your mom and Jamie – I don't even know where."

"Oh," Nathan exhaled in a gust and looked up at the ceiling.

"Did you do it?" Haley demanded.

Nathan looked at her, impatiently. Then he climbed the steps to the bathroom.

* * *

Luke sat in an orange jumpsuit on a bench. The jail felt like the kind cage you put a dog in.

"Oh, Lucas," Brooke said sadly, stepping into the room.

"Pretty girl, you shouldn't be here," he stood and walked across the cell.

"They brought in Jamie with Deb. There's some kind of social worker with them right now. That witch, Nikki, looks like the cat that ate the canary."

"How did he look – Jamie?"

"Not bad, actually."

He sighed and gripped the bars. "It's all gone to hell," he muttered. "He must be so scared."

She put her hands over his, "What did you say?"

He looked down at her fingers and then back up at her. "I said, '_he should have been ours_'…"

"Oh," she inhaled. "That was your worst nightmare, don't you remember?" She tried to pull back but he held her hands, not letting go.

"I had no idea then what a _real_ nightmare looked like..."

"I don't think this is the time or place," she said softly, looking at the cameras on the wall.

"I see you and it all comes rushing back - how badly I screwed up things, especially with _you_."

"I remember the bus. I think the moment I truly lost you was the same moment when I told you I'd lost Peyton."

"No," he argued sternly. "_Jimmy Edwards _pulled that trigger, Brooke."

"You loved her," Brooke said softly.

"We both did," He reminded her.

"How could we have ever survived all that, you know?," she asked him. "You and Nikki were still working out custody. And your mom pregnant and Keith gone. And sometimes I wonder - would I have gone to New York if it all hadn't happened? Would I have been that independent? I remember moving in with Haley and her family, how crazy they all were. How her mom let me use her sewing room. I mean, is it silly to think that maybe some of Peyton was left in me - driving me towards my own dreams?"

"Not silly at all," he gave her a crooked smile. "So tell me what you're thinking _now_."

"That I'm sorry about Jamie. That he's a beautiful little boy, and I wish that I knew him better. I think, maybe, that I resented him back then but I see him now - and he's so _you_, Lucas. And being here, after all this time, I think I'd forgotten what home could feel like. But you're behind bars, and that I'm out of vacation days at my job," she answered, the emotional walls she was so good at building coming back up round her heart. "And your son needs you. All of you."

"Brooke," he pleaded, weaving their hands together between the bars. "Tell me you don't feel this."

She took back her hands with a sad little smile, and this time he let her. Watching with melancholy eyes as she walked away.

* * *

The Judge sat across the large desk from Nikki, sorting through the papers. The lawyers, clerk, and court reporter wedged in around them.

"All right. Tell me what you would like to have happen now."

"I want Jamie to come home with me to Charleston. In a way, this could be a fresh start for us both. They have excellent facilities there to deal with his issues, and he and I could forge a new relationship. I mean, it's not ideal – but the doctors said it is like amnesia in way because he's forgotten me, and we need to build new memories and a new relationship. Around here, that whole group makes me out to be the bad guy in every possible situation. They'll make Jamie believe it, too and I will never have a chance to get my son back," her voice became rough as she admitted her greatest fear.

"And if going to Charleston isn't in Jamie's best interests?"

"Then I guess Lucas wins," she retorted bitterly. "I would like to say that I would relocate here, give up my classes and my job – but I wonder if it would do any good even if I was back in Tree Hill all the time. This little gang they have? They are vicious. Jamie would be lost to me."

"They would conspire against you?"

"They kept Jamie away for an extra night without blinking, even though I had a court order. Even though he's _my_ son."

The Judge nodded in agreement.

* * *

Nathan trotted down the steps. He was wearing a fresh dress shirt and a pair of khakis, and tightening his watchstrap as he moved. "Come on, if you're coming," he ordered Haley.

She was sitting on the couch, looking through a scrapbook. "Where?" she asked, startled.

"The courthouse," he answered. "Let's _go_."

She raced after him, barely reaching his car as he started it. Slipping into the passenger side, they were already moving as she buckled her seat belt.

"Change of heart?" she asked, her voice sharp with accusation.

"Whatever," he grumbled, driving smoothly but quickly.

"What good can you do now?"

"Look," he barked as the halted at a stoplight. "Do you want to help them or not?"

"I want to," she admitted, softly. "I just don't have a lot of hope anymore. The whole situation is beyond insane."

"You said it was all about Jamie, right? Then let's just _keep_ it all about Jamie. Somewhere, there's a doctor who knows the best thing for him. Are you willing to fight for that – no matter what it is?"

She glanced at him, recognizing the guy sitting next to her from a long time ago. The guy who sliced through everything with this kind of blunt honesty, who made it all _matter_. "Yes. Whatever it is," she said firmly.

He looked over at her briefly. It had been stupid for him to even ask, he knew. The Haley James he remembered believed in doing the right thing, no matter the cost. _Of course_ she would champion the boy. "All right, then," he nodded, pulling into the parking garage next to the courthouse.

They got out of their cars and he waited, for just a half-second, until she'd moved by his side before they began walking to the elevators.

* * *

Dr. Butler returned to the Judge's chambers 15 minutes after the time on the latest subpoena. "I'm sorry, Your Honor. I'm juggling several emergencies."

"We'll let it go. I appreciate you taking the time in your busy schedule," she shook his hand.

He sat, and pulled a file folder from his briefcase. "I have the particulars you asked for and the recommendations. Oh, and the release you asked for."

The Judge accepted the papers and perused them quickly. "All right," she exhaled. "For privacy reasons, we're going to do this here. But, Doctor, we're on the record, and you're under oath. Now, walk me through this."

* * *

Andy walked into the jail with a resigned expression.

"No bail?" Lucas guessed.

"It's a contempt of court hold," Andy confirmed. "If it's any consolation, mate, it looks like you'll at least be free to be back in court this afternoon."

"It was a stupid, lying."

"I won't disagree with you," Andy said bluntly. "OK, let's see, Karen and Lilly are with Jamie and the social worker and Deb's gone to the café to make sure it hasn't fallen apart in your absence."

"Wow," Luke's eyebrows lifted. "I'd forgotten she even knew how things worked. But yeah, she used to cover for my mom – back in high school."

"I remember. Brooke's left, and before you ask - I haven't seen Haley."

Luke dropped his head back, rubbing his neck in thought. "It's a mess."

"It's a _bloody_ mess," Andy agreed. "But we'll sort it out."

"Thanks, man," Luke caught his eyes. "You know, you've really been there for my mom, for our whole family. I appreciate it."

"I tell you, when your mum and I were apart – there wasn't a day that went by that I didn't suspect I'd lost the only love of my life. And after your Uncle Keith died, and she and I found each other again, I _swore_ that I would make it count for the rest of our lives. More than that, try and be something of what he'd been to you all. I know I could never take his place, Lucas."

Luke smiled, just a bit. "No. He was one of a kind. But then, so are you. And we're lucky to have you."

"All right, then. Do you need anything?"

"My freedom?"

"Well, don't paint your face blue just yet. We're working on it."

Luke snorted with laughter as Andy waved goodbye.

* * *

"It won't work," the lawyer sighed and shook his head at Nathan and Haley.

"What? You said this was the answer. On the phone. You _said_."

"Well, that was before I had the particulars. I'm sorry, Ms. James, but you're not related to the boy and you live on the other side of the country…" he sighed. "In all likelihood, the filing would be summarily dismissed,."

"What about him?" Haley asked.

"Uh, I can't," Nathan took a step back. "I'm going to be playing in a Laker's game on Monday night. Plus all the things you just said about Haley are true about me."

"But you are biologically related, and the child does call you his father?"

"Yes, but only because he's deluded."

"Where's your primary residence?"

"Washington. No state income tax," he held up his hands.

"Well, that _would_ be an issue. How often do you visit?"

"I don't know, 2 or 3 times a year? Maybe?"

"And you always stay at your childhood residence?"

"Sometimes at the beach house," Nathan shrugged. "But none of this matters, _because I will be in Los Angeles in 5 days_."

"Mr. Scott," the lawyer said distinctly. "Here's the thing; you're the only one with real standing."

"Then that's it, then. Because I'm not doing it."

"Nathan," Haley beseeched.

"No," he said with finality. "Listen to me, both of you. I am a basketball player for the Seattle Supersonics. I may be temporarily injured, I may be visiting, I may want to find a way to help this kid. But NONE of that matters after Monday morning, because I am getting on a plane and going back to my life."

"Well, what about until then? It's only Wednesday, Nathan."

"Haley, **no**."

"This kid woke up on Saturday afternoon and found his world upside down! You can't just abandon him!" she fought, getting right in his face.

"Damn it, are you even _listening_? This kid needs a commitment I can't give. I won't ask for custody for some ridiculous amount of days; I won't lead him on and then bug out on him – and I'm not about to walk away from the career I spent a lifetime building! So not another word, OK? I'm going back to my life, and I'm _not_ going to feel guilty about it!" He turned on his heel and marched out of the conference room.

In the silence Nathan left, Haley turned back to the lawyer. Her eyes were huge in the hope that he had one more possibility, one more idea to help Jamie.

"I'm sorry, Ms. James," he dashed her wish. "The grandmother lives on a boat that regularly leaves the country. The father is in jail and Mr. Scott is unwilling. We'll file the paperwork, of course, but at the end of the day what will probably happen is that it will be dismissed and that child will go home with his mother."

* * *

"Haley James," the officer called.

She looked at Karen in bewilderment. Grabbing her purse, she entered the courtroom and walked down the aisle. The clerk beckoned her to the stand.

It wasn't until she was being sworn in that she noticed Nathan was sitting at a third table set up in the row. Lucas was rubbing his chin – a bad sign. And Nikki was shooting daggers with her eyes.

"Since time is of the essence, and the doctors assure me that a young boy's future mental health rests in great part in these early days of treatment, I've decided to join several motions," the Judge explained to Haley. "Including your joint petition in _loco parentis._"

"_JOINT_ petition?" she repeated, surprised and confused.

"You _did_ sign the paperwork? You _do_ desire emergency custody?"

Haley looked at Nathan, whose expression was carefully neutral. She collected herself as best she could. "I did, but the lawyer said it would probably be dismissed."

"Hmm," the Judge took a long minute and scanned the paperwork again. "It seems all in order," the clerk approached and they conferred. Then she gestured to Nathan's lawyer to get on with it.

"Ms. James, has Jamie always called you mother?"

"No, that just started this week."

"He _never_ called you 'mother' before?"

"Uh, no. I mean…when he was a baby, especially his first summer, I helped out with him a lot. I'm his Godmother, and Luke – Jamie's dad – was juggling a lot, being a single father. A couple of times, before Nikki came back into his life, Jamie would say something like 'Mama' at me. It was just baby talk, though."

"Have you remained close with the child?"

"I've tried to. I visit during the school breaks when I can and the summers. After my parents moved away, I would stay at the house for my visits and Jamie and I would spend as much time together as we could."

"Do you feel his own parents are not competent?"

"What? No! I mean, I don't know Nikki all that well, but Luke has always been a great father."

"So what is your purpose in petitioning for custody?"

Haley fell silent for a moment, her oath to tell the truth weighing heavily on her heart. "Uh, Jamie has this thing – paramnesia. He's the one who thinks I am his mother. He believes it so deeply and he doesn't actually remember his own…"

"We'll stipulate the condition, Your Honor," Luke's lawyer interjected.

"We, as well," Nikki's lawyer agreed.

"So this is simply a tactic to help Jamie?"

"Yes," Haley agreed. "I just want to help him feel safe, and sane, until he can get to know Luke and Nikki again."

The lawyer asked some questions about her education, her life in California, and her parenting experiences. Finally he looked up from his legal pad, "Ms. James, for the purposes of this custody petition – if successful, you would commit to remaining in Tree Hill?"

She blinked a few times, the realization hitting her all at once.

"Ms. James?" the lawyer prodded.

"Uh, yes. I would."

"Even if it meant a sacrifice in terms of your life in California?"

"Yes, even then."

Both Nikki and Luke's lawyers had a go at Haley in turn, and by the time she was excused she felt raw, unsettled. She took a seat in the back of the near-empty gallery.

Nathan was called to the stand and went through the same preliminaries. She begged him with her eyes for some sign of his thoughts, but he didn't even glance in her direction.

The lawyer ran Nathan through his impressive basketball career, his celebrity philanthropy, his education, his lack of a criminal history, his financial stability, and his knowledge of Jamie as his biological uncle – which he quickly admitted wasn't as extensive as Haley's. Nathan took it all very calmly, as if it were just another interview for Sports Illustrated.

"I asked Ms. James if she would move here for the duration, and now I ask you the same question."

"No," Nathan answered clearly.

The lawyer nodded, as though this were expected. "Could you elaborate on that? Asking for custody of a child you won't see…"

"I didn't say that. As a professional athlete whose sport is still in season, I have a contractual and ethical commitment to my team and my teammates. For the next 4 weeks, at least, my free days will be limited and will have to be mostly spent continuing my training in Washington. However, I do have days when I would be able to commit to being here. In fact, we have a game in Charlotte in a couple of weeks, after which I have a day off."

"Is it your plan, then, to have Jamie remain in Tree Hill?"

"Yes. If Jamie was emotionally equipped to be with Lucas and Nikki now, I wouldn't be making this petition. But I figure he needs to be where everything is familiar, plus his doctors need to be nearby. We all need a lot of help in working out where we go from here."

"Would you live in your mother's home, then?"

Nathan rubbed his face. "That would have to be up to the Judge."

"Your mother has had struggles in the past."

Nathan nodded. "If I have to, I'll just buy a house. I'm sure there's one around here that would work."

"To live with Haley and Jamie?"

Then he finally looked over at Haley, but his face was as impassive as granite. "We all want what's best for Jamie."

* * *

The door jingled, and Deb looked up. Her smile bloomed widely when she saw it was her son. "Hey, there," she wiped her hands on her apron nervously. "What can I get you?"

"You're doing this for Lucas?" he asked, standing in front of the counter.

"For the family. I've done it before, you know."

"Long time ago," Nathan shrugged. "You still sober?"

Deb took a step back, surprised. "Um, yes."

"Seriously, mom? Could you pass a drug and alcohol test?"

"I think so," she answered, a little less confident.

"OK," he pulled a hand out of his pockets and slapped a piece of paper down in front of her. "That's the name of a clinic. Go before they close and get tested. Then report there, every morning from now on. Starting tomorrow, you have to test clean, everyday, or it's _over_. Do you understand?"

She picked up the paper and read the address. Then she looked back up at his face – the patch, the unrelenting expression. "All right," she shook her head, mystified but ready to comply. "But, uh, what is it for? I mean…"

"Haley and I have won temporary custody," he informed her. "We're moving in with Jamie tonight. As to the rest, don't worry - I'm not going to tell."

He turned on his heel and marched out of the café, leaving a flabbergasted Deb in his wake.


	7. Fire

**_A/N: Thanks for the encouragement!_**

* * *

"It's just for now," Haley reminded Jamie, juggling a suitcase and a large shopping bag. "Until the doctors can help you sort out what _feels_ real and what _is_ real."

Jamie thought for a second, and then nodded.

Nathan, his hands full with a couple of boxes, passed the key to Haley and she opened the front door. "So maybe you can help us know more about you. Like what's your usual bedtime?" she asked, stepping back as the guys entered the foyer.

"Uh, medium _early_," Jamie admitted. He carefully carried Chester's cage as they all trouped up the stairs. "But sometimes you let me stay up. For special occasions."

"I meant with Lucas, honey."

Jamie shrugged.

"Medium early it is, then," Haley decided. "Whatever _that_ means."

They stopped at the entrance to the spare room. "How much energy do we have?" Haley pondered.

"Enough!" Jamie said excitedly, putting his rabbit's cage on a low dresser. "I want all my stuff tonight – _please_?"

"All right then," Nathan put down the boxes and headed back to the car for the next load.

Haley worked efficiently, directing the two guys to help her as they stripped the room of its clutter. They moved everything but the dresser and the bed to the storage space at the back of the garage or to Deb's room.

After they vacuumed and dusted, they began unpacking Jamie's things –gathered from Luke's house and bought new on a whirlwind stop at Target.

Jamie had fixed ideas of how it should all look, and Nathan and Haley went along with it for the most part. Comforter and pillows went on the bed. A large map went up on the wall, soon pinned with postcards. Nightlight, clothes, assorted toys and stuffed animals, and other odds and ends were put away. A small table was found for Chester's hutch, and the bunny even got fresh water and a piece of celery.

"How can one little kid have so much _stuff_?" Nathan pondered, flattening the boxes.

Jamie looked around, "I think it's a normal amount. I probably need some more toys. Definitely some trucks."

"Trucks?" Haley asked, laughing.

"Look, uh, I've got to make some calls," Nate excused himself from the room, looking at the clock. "So, good night?"

Jamie reached out to Nathan, who gave him a swift hug before leaving the room. The boy watched him go with sad eyes.

Haley got Jamie ready for bed, and tucked in. "You all right?" she asked, smoothing his hair.

"He doesn't remember me," Jamie said quietly.

"Oh," she breathed. "We explained this…"

"I know," he agreed, his eyes scrunched tight. "But…"

"Yeah," she told him, all the understanding of her heart in the single word. She gathered his little body close. "Listen to me, OK? I know that Nathan doesn't seem like the Daddy you remember in your mind and I can't imagine how hard that is. But today, Nathan walked into a courtroom and went in front of a Judge in a long black robe and you know what he said?"

"What?" Jamie asked, looking up from her embrace.

"He said, _that boy belongs with us_. He fought for you, because he knew that you needed to be here right now."

"He did?"

"He did," Haley promised. "So maybe Nathan your uncle doesn't act like Nathan your dad – but that doesn't mean he doesn't love you and that he isn't thinking about you and wanting to do the right things for you."

Jamie thought about it for a long moment. "You're the same," he argued. "Except your hair."

"Well, maybe I should get a haircut, then?"

"No," he shook his head. "It's OK."

"Thanks," she gave him a lifted eyebrow. "I _think_." Then she rubbed her nose on his and gave him a smile. "The room OK?"

"It's good. Not the right color, though."

"Well, we'll have to think that one over, kiddo. This is Deb's house, and permanent changes have to be all right with her. Meanwhile, it is _way_ past medium early."

Jamie surrendered and dropped his head onto his pillow. "Sing to me?" he prompted.

She sat back, surprised at the request. She hadn't sung in so long that it took a few seconds to think of something that would be appropriate. "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine; you make me happy when skies are gray. You'll never know dear how much I love you; please don't take my sunshine away."

Jamie gripped her hand tightly as her voice faded. "Thanks, Momma," he said sleepily.

She decided not to correct him, kissing his cheek and slipping from the room.

"You can't let him call you that," Nathan said, leaning against the wall in the hallway.

"I know," she admitted tiredly.

"I made myself a bed on the couch."

Haley glanced at him, unsure how to respond.

"Good night," he finally said.

"Good night," she answered. And then Haley went to bed.

* * *

The storm woke her. Haley checked on Jamie and then padded down to the kitchen as softly as she could. She dug around in the cabinets and found the glasses and poured herself a cup of water.

Outside the sliding glass door, the rain fell in flashes of lightning. Haley suppressed the sudden, crazy urge to go outside and let the water soak her through.

"Hey," Nathan called from the couch.

"Oh!" she jumped a little, her hand over her heart. Peering into the dim living room, she edged her way closer to him. "Did it wake you, too?"

"Actually, I haven't been to sleep yet," he confessed.

She nodded, and sat down on the coffee table across from him. "This is crazy, Nathan. You're like 6 inches longer than the sofa. Let's trade."

"Haley, the furniture's not my problem," he told her.

"So much has happened in the last couple of days…" she agreed, standing again. Suddenly anxious. The thunder cracked, echoing over the house.

Nathan grabbed her hand. Sitting up, the blanked dropped from his bare chest. "Haley," he whispered her name, and it almost sounded like a question. He tugged and she collapsed onto him. He caught her, one hand around her waist and the other into her soft hair. Nathan held Haley close, her small body immediately familiar.

She could feel him, hard muscles and lean beneath her. Her pulse leapt and she couldn't get a deep breath, making her light headed. She lay almost on top of him, a leg between his and her face cupped against his chest. She could hear his heart beating. The warm, spicy skin almost against her lips.

"Haley?" he reached down and kissed just over one of her eyebrows. "Say something," he urged, his craving for her beginning make him dizzy, too.

Another flash of lightning, another boom of thunder. Suddenly, they could hear Jamie calling for them from his room.

Haley stood. "I have to go," she told him.

"Yeah," he groaned, knowing she'd say that. Jamie yelled again, much louder and sounding scared. Before Nathan could say anything else, she was gone.

* * *

Lucas woke up and blinked. The bright institutional lights were obnoxious, especially at 6AM.

"Sleep tight?" a deep voice asked.

With a start, Lucas quickly sat up and looked into the next cell. His blood ran cold. "What are you doing here?" he demanded.

"Oh, giving testimony against one of my fellow upstanding inmates. I don't have to ask why you're here. _Tsk_," he chided.

"Shut up," Luke told Dan grimly.

"Heard Nathan waltzed off with your son yesterday," the older man continued, enjoying Lucas' discomfort. "News travels fast."

"It's temporary, to keep Jamie from Nikki."

Dan leaned against the wall and laughed loudly. "Yeah, you just tell yourself that. But history repeats, son. Your brother will take what he wants, trust me. And keep it as long as he wants. Especially if that little boy gets him closer to that parasite of a woman."

Luke shook his head and shot Dan a nasty look. "You don't know anything about it."

"I know what it's like to watch your own brother steal what should be yours. Poison the love of a son away. And romance the woman you love."

"I'm _not_ you, so your little theories don't apply."

"Oh, you're not?"

Luke looked over at his father, at the identical orange jumpsuit he wore. Squeezing his eyes shut, he reminded himself that the situations were different, even as the worm of doubt began to turn in his mind.

* * *

When he got back from his morning jog, cheery conversation from the kitchen could be heard all the way into the hallway.

"Eat your waffles before they get cold," Deb chided Jamie. "What time is the appointment with Dr. Butler?"

"Uh, 9:30," Haley answered. "No bacon for me."

"OK," Deb answered.

"I'll have her bacon," Jamie announced.

"Oh, you will?" Deb laughed.

"Want a cup of this coffee, Deb?" Haley could be heard getting mugs down from the cabinet, the tinny clang.

"More like a carafe," Deb agreed. "I've got a thing this morning, too. Not too far from the hospital – I could give you guys a ride. I mean…"

"Since I don't have a car? Yeah, that would be great, thanks. And I was think afterwards you and I could take the bus downtown, little man, and do some shopping."

"No more shopping," Jamie groaned.

"Suck it up, buddy," Haley teased. "I need a couple of things for myself."

"If you want to walk up to the café later, I'm going to be going in…"

"Well, we need to stop by the school, too…"

Nathan closed his eyes and let the voices just run over him for a long moment. It felt like he was swimming on the edge of a tidepool, trying not to be sucked in. It would be so easy to just stop fighting and let himself drift away. But he had to separate what was real and what was fantasy. _This is just Jamie's imagination_. Rubbing his cheeks, he headed upstairs to the shower.

* * *

They walked up the green hill to where she sat.

"Hey," Haley greeted her, plopping down next to Brooke on a raincoat.

"Hey," Brooke responded, resting her head briefly on Haley's shoulder. "Wet ground."

"Big storm," Haley agreed. "They say there will be another one tonight, but it's beautiful, now." Jamie raced along the grass to join Lily and Karen raised a hand to Haley to say she'd keep an eye on him. "How are you doing?" she asked, touching Brooke's shoulder in comfort.

"Uh, all right," she wiped her cheeks and took a deep breath.

Haley placed a small bouquet of flowers at the grave and reached out to trace the name: _Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer_. "It sucks."

"It really does," Brooke gave a half laugh-half sob. "I remember after her mom's funeral," she sniffed. "We must have spent hours under this old bridge. And I kept telling her, you know? That we had to be happy. That her mom would want us to be happy. She had the _greatest_ mom, Haley."

"And now?"

"And now I look at her grave and I realized that a little bit of my happiness is gone forever, you know?"

"Oh, Brooke," Haley sighed.

"You know, I was just thinking about Peyton and I – that spring. Right after Lucas found out Jamie? Peyton and I had this, like, _amazing_ day. We went out on the boat, we hung out at the beach, and we did a little shopping. We'd just been through all that drama, and it was so perfect to just be us again, you know?"

"Yeah," Haley let Brook lean her head on her shoulder and considered Peyton's grave for a long moment. "I wonder why we don't spend more time remembering all the good memories."

"Too busy running from the bad ones, I guess," Brooke mused. "I don't if it's just exhaustion, or you being here, or what – but I'm thinking about coming home for a while."

"Home?" Haley repeated, surprised.

"I think that it's time," she mused. "Everything seems so fabulous in New York City, until I got here and began thinking about what's really important to me."

"What about all your guys, and Fifi Von Talentless, and the great halls of fashion?"

"Maybe fashion can happen anywhere. Even in Tree Hill," Brooke offered.

"This has nothing to do with my best friend and his broody eyes?"

"I went to see him, this morning. He wouldn't see me."

"Me, neither," Haley sighed. "I went over while Jamie was with the therapist. But I caught a glimpse of _Dan_. That guy still creeps me out."

"Tell me about it. Sometimes I think back on that day," she glanced back at the gravestone. "And all I can think is that Keith went in to try and talk to Jimmy – you know? Do a good thing."

"That was Keith, all over," Haley sighed, sadly.

"I know," Brooke agreed. "So, Tutor Girl, I have to have the car back in New York tomorrow. You're staying here, right?"

"I'm staying," she said.

"For how long?"

"As long as it takes," Haley threw her hands up in the air.

"Should I ask – for Jamie, or Nathan?"

"To get Jamie back in his life, _of course_."

Brooke looked into her friend's eyes and shook her head slowly. "Look, Haley. You broke up with him in high school because you were afraid. I had no sympathy for it back then, and I still don't. You had everything you wanted, and you walked away. And now you're both back, and you're sharing this beautiful boy, and I know how hormones can be. But nothing's changed; if anything, that man is even _more_ of who he was."

"Maybe I've changed," Haley said softly. "Maybe I feel like I got on a bus to go after my dreams in California, and left behind something that could have been amazing."

"Is this because of Jamie's fantasies; all dreamy-eyed stuff about the legendary Naley?"

"Maybe," she admitted. "Or maybe, he was really the one."

"Oh, _Haley_," Brooke groaned. "I remember that expression; you're in _trouble_."

"Said the kettle to the pot," Haley retorted. "Besides, he's leaving in a few days. Then it's over," she admitted. But inside, her heart started beating double time. She looked up at Jamie, chasing Lily and laughing, and reminded herself it was all for the boy.

* * *

He swung into a parking space right in front of the café. It took him only a moment to spot them, sitting at the counter, and he breathed a small sigh of relief.

Jamie had a straw with the paper half-on and was trying to blow through it and shoot the wrapper at her. But it wasn't budging, no matter how hard he blew.

A couple of guys were standing near Haley, talking to her. Her dark hair was back in a ponytail that bounced when she laughed. _God, she's hot_.

"Hey," Nathan said, walking up. "Where have you been?"

"Everywhere!" Jamie announced, happily. He slapped Nathan's hand in a high-5.

"Is that so?" he turned and locked eyes with one of the guys. "Kinda close, don't you think?" he challenged.

"Nathan!" Haley inhaled with surprise. "You remember _Jake_, from school? And this is his girlfriend, Amy. And her brother, Lionel."

Nate nodded at Jake, and at the quiet, pretty girl standing back a bit who smiled at him. To Lionel, his expression remained frosty.

"You got your patch off," Haley noticed.

"Yeah, it's healing up," he shrugged. He glanced back at Jake. "How you doing, man? Still at Louisville?"

"Sure am, graduating in a couple months."

"That was a good game you had, sophomore year in the playoffs against Georgetown."

"Thanks," Jake gave him a genuine smile.

"You didn't play this season?"

"Nah," the other man pointed at his shoulder. "Tore my rotator cuff last summer. It sucked losing my senior year, but I ended up having some time to tour with my music so it's all good."

"Music?" Nate glanced down at Haley.

"He went on tour with the Wreckers, and some local guy. Gavin DeGraw even did a few of their dates," she told him enthusiastically.

"Cool," he congratulated Jake.

"I'm trying to convince him to play the open mike night tomorrow," she gave Jake a smile.

"Oh, I don't know."

"You should do it," Nathan informed his old teammate, smoothly inserting himself between Lionel and Haley onto the free stool. "Haley, you should, too."

"Haley, you sing?" Lionel asked.

"Not in public," she retorted, waving away the suggestion.

"Momma's a great singer!" Jamie said from his seat down the counter.

"_Momma_?" Jake asked, in a sotto voice.

"Long story," Haley responded. "And it doesn't matter, anyway, because no one's gonna hear me."

"C'mon," Nathan urged, a twinkle in his eye. "You sounded wonderful last night."

She wrinkled her nose at him.

"Jake was going to take us down to the river court," Lionel told Haley. "Would you like to come?"

"No," Nathan answered for her. "Sorry. She and I have some stuff to do." He looked back at Haley, his expression almost proprietary. "Family stuff," he added.

"The River Court!" Jamie chimed in, finished with his supper. "C'mon! Please…?" he wheedled.

Nathan looked at Haley and then Jamie. "Pleeeeease," she teased, a smile lighting up her eyes.

"If you'll sing tomorrow, I guess we can stop by the river court," he conceded.

"PLEASE?!" Jamie tugged on Haley's sleeve.

"All right," she laughed, capitulating. "Just one song, though."

"It's a deal," he agreed. Looking back at Jake, he said; "We'll meet you there."

They bumped knuckles and the three left the café.

"Family stuff?" Haley challenged when the others were out of earshot.

"We got to work out a schedule, or something," he said. "You were gone all day, and I didn't know what was going on. They delivered some papers from the court. They've put some serious conditions on us."

"Oh, you should have called me!" she took the papers from him and scanned them.

"I didn't have your number," he reminded her.

She looked back up. "Oh."

"I think we just need to take some time, hammer this situation out."

"I agree," Haley looked back at Jamie. "But not now."

"After he goes to bed, then?"

"It's a date," she agreed. Then she blushed.

"It's a date," he said, clearly.

* * *

The sun was setting as they pulled up at the river court. Nathan grabbed one of the new balls they'd bought out of the back while Haley and Jamie jogged down to the asphalt.

Some guys were already playing, the slap-slap of a half-court game drowned out by the trash talk shouted back and forth. As the players noticed the small kid running, they paused a bit in recognition.

"Uncle Skillz?!" Jamie raced into the man's arms with a wide grin.

"Kid! Where did you come from? I heard they're keeping Lucas locked up another day at least."

"Hey there," Haley smiled, a little shyly. Skillz would have none of it, and grabbed her up in a big hug. "California girl, are you really home?"

"I really am," she confirmed.

Junk, Fergie, Jake, and Lionel greeted her with smiles and waves. "Jamie, you know I didn't realize back at the café how big you'd gotten" Jake put a hand on his chest in mock surprise. "It seems like yesterday when you were a baby, and your dad and I played basketball together."

"You were a Raven?" Jamie asked, impressed.

"For what it's worth, yes I was."

"Oh, that's worth a lot. The Ravens are the best high school basketball team in the nation, bar _none_," Jamie announced.

"I won't argue with you there. Do you play?"

"Of course I do! When Uncle Skillz lets me get one in, anyway."

"Boy's gotta learn," Skillz jibed from the court.

Nathan ambled down the hill. As he came close, everyone trailed off what they were saying and turned to stare. "Hey!" Haley lit up.

Skillz walked over, hand outstretched. "What brings big brother Scott to our humble court after all these years? Come to try and show us how it's done?"

"My nephew wanted to hang out. I'm not supposed to be playing yet. Not even half court."

Fergie tossed a ball. Even from his blind side, Nathan caught it handily. He juggled the two balls a moment.

"Knockout?" Jake asked.

"Could do," Nathan agreed. "That's not actually playing, right?"

"Or we could have a round of Horse – but wrong-handed for you, dawg."

"You're on," Nate grinned. He shucked the sweatshirt he was wearing and tossed it to Haley.

"Yay!" Jamie cheered. Haley took his hand and they climbed up into the stands next to Amy.

"Hi," Amy greeted them with a shy smile.

"Hi," Haley returned. On the one hand, it seemed so strange to be there without Lucas. On the other, watching Nathan on the court did something to her that made her feel…

From the court, Nathan looked over at her as he jogged backwards. In his eyes, he seemed to understand her mixed emotions. There was gentleness to his expression; as well a direct heat.

With a small shudder, Haley wrapped her arm around Jamie. And watched Nathan play.

* * *

Nathan watched the end of the game. His guys were losing but they were making a rally. He jumped off the couch as the refs missed an obvious foul.

Out on the patio, Haley was talking in low tones on her cell phone. She'd been in a good mood when she'd come down after tucking Jamie in, but that had burned up quickly with the call she'd received.

Some guy named Bryce who she worked with. She didn't act like he was a boyfriend, but the guy was causing a lot of grief for just a friend. _What the hell kind of name was Bryce, anyway?_

Even though she was ten feet away, he could tell the conversation was going badly. Knew she was fighting for control.

He looked back at the screen. At his teammates. _Damn, it's like they'd forgotten how to pass that damn thing. _He turned down the volume a notch or two. _The game was giving him a headache_.

"No, I _told_ you," she was saying, exhaustion in her voice. "Bryce, I have nothing new to say since we talked this morning." She paused, listening to the voice on the phone.

Nathan silenced the game and got up for a bottle of water. He took a step towards the kitchen but her frustrated expression gave him pause.

She looked up at him through the glass door and then looked away. Waving at Nathan with her free hand that she was fine as she took a couple of steps into the night, out of the illumination of the porch light.

_Water_.

He almost got all the way to the kitchen. Reminding himself that they were practically strangers after all these years. She'd broken up with him. It was just memories. It was just the situation. It was just this strange chemistry. It was just the suddenness of it all.

_This wasn't real. _

But _she_ was.

Nathan felt his control break – he couldn't fight anymore. He gave himself over to the tidepool. Without even thinking about it, his feet moved him to her side and he found himself gathering her close. Tucking her head under his chin like she'd always been there, all along. Rubbing between her shoulder blades for comfort. Feeling her face press against his chest and her legs against his.

He stroked her hair, turned on by something as simple as the silky sensation of it in the palm of his hand. Haley pressed her free ear against his heartbeat, and wrapped her free arm around his waist. She didn't know what she was doing; she just knew she _had_ to do it.

Finally, Haley lifted her eyes to his. The tiny sound of Bryce's voice was still yammering through the speaker, but she couldn't hear a thing over her wild pulse.

Her eyes, the desire in them, crashed the last of Nathan's restraint. _This was Haley_.

"We have an appointment," he growled in her ear. "A date, remember?"

She nodded against his chest. Nathan took the phone from her fingers and tossed it on the ground. Then he grabbed her face between his hands. Deliberately tipping back her head and slowly leaning in until their lips met. Softly, almost tentatively at first, the kiss quickly became a fierce crush. Haley went up on her tiptoes, reaching back, pressing back, her arms pulling him closer as he opened to her.

"Haley," he groaned, practically lifting her against his body.

"Nathan," she answered, and what she meant was – _yes_.

He wrapped her up and carried her back to the couch, the muted game flashing colored lights on their bodies.

"Nathan," she said again. "We should talk. Remember?"

"Shh," he kissed her again, their sensitized lips pressing together. "Later," he promised. He had to taste her again. The touch of her teeth on his lower lip made him moan softly, and he slipped a hand to the small of her back – touching the bare, warm skin there.

"Later?" she was breathless as she broke the embrace and they both panted a moment.

"In the morning," he assured her, pulling off his shirt in a quick motion.

"Oh!" she panted as he lay down on top of her. This time it was his leg between hers, nudging her open as he kissed her again. Dragged his lips down the hollow of her neck.

"I've wanted this, for so long," he confessed, his fingertips twining with hers as he pressed into her. He reached down with his free hand to the top button of her jeans and she froze. Suddenly realizing what was about to happen.

"Haley?" He pulled back, a buzzing getting loud in his ears.

"Nathan," she answered. Goosebumps rising everywhere he'd touched.

He looked down at her, breathing deeply. A thousand images flooding into his mind. She looked up at him, her chest rising and falling with her breath.

Then he reached over, and turned on the light.


	8. I Shall Believe

_I've wanted this, for so long," he confessed, his fingertips twining with hers as he pressed into her. He reached down with his free hand to the top button of her jeans and she froze. Suddenly realizing what was about to happen._

"_Haley?" He pulled back, a buzzing getting loud in his ears._

"_Nathan," she answered. Goosebumps rising everywhere he'd touched._

_He looked down at her, breathing deeply. A thousand images flooding into his mind. She looked up at him, her chest rising and falling with her breath._

_Then he reached over, and turned on the light._

As she blinked against the glow, lightning exploded like a flashbulb into the room. The rain suddenly turned into a deluge, pounding the glass sliders.

Nathan raced outside to look for her discarded phone. When he turned around to head back into the house, she was standing there; water dripping through her hair and off her cheeks.

"Nathan," Haley looked at him, confused. "What just happened?"

"Get inside," he ordered.

"Tell me," she demanded.

"I'm not that guy," he said, lifting his voice over the wind and the rain.

"What? What guy?"

He growled in frustration and grabbed her hand, pulling her back into the house. The rain continued to splash onto the patio as they faced off. "I don't understand," she told him.

"I'm not that guy, Haley. This mythological figure from Jamie's fantasy? _I'm not him_. That boy upstairs? Isn't mine. _You_ aren't mine. Don't you get it?" he said. "This isn't real."

"I'm real," she argued. "You're real."

"No," he shook his head. "The truth is, you don't know me. And I don't know you. We've gone our separate ways for years," he exhaled. "All this stuff, being back here in Tree Hill, it's playing head games with us."

"So that's it?" she asked, her heart feeling suddenly heavy.

"I don't know what else you expect from me." He looked at her for a long moment and suddenly he recognized the creamy camisole she wore. Soaked through, he could see the outline of her breasts. He forced himself to step back so he wouldn't lunge for her. "Haley - you're sexy as hell. But I'm leaving Monday and you're anything but a one-night stand. " He grabbed up his shirt and pulled it on, his face dark with emotion.

"Nathan," she reached out her hand to touch him, but he held up his hands, stopping her.

"No," his voice was cold, unrelenting. "Don't. I'm just…not that guy, Haley," Nathan scooped up his keys and wallet and slammed out of the house before she could ask him to stay.

With a shudder, Haley wrapped her arms around herself and turned to watch the rain.

* * *

Brooke sat in a plastic chair, sipping cold coffee. Every once in a while, she would glance at the big caged clock on the wall. The lawyer had arranged for Luke to be released at the earliest possible moment in the morning, yet time still seemed to move with excruciating slowness.

Finally, the sergeant called over to her. "He's on his way down, Miss."

She wearily smiled her thanks and threw her cup in the trash. A moment later, Lucas turned the corner. He looked exhausted. Without thinking about, they moved into each other's arms.

She held him close. "Hey."

"Hey," he answered.

"I bribed your mother to let me come," Brooke admitted softly, nervous that he'd reject her again.

"I'm glad," He kissed her hair; breathing deep and feeling some of the strain leave his body. He quickly signed the necessary papers and they headed out into the glare of a still-rising sun.

"How's Jamie?" Luke asked, eager for news of his son.

"He's good, actually," Brooke answered, her husky voice softer than usual. "I saw him yesterday with Haley. He was laughing and seemed in a great mood. He and Lily seemed to be just the same together."

"So he's remembering?" Luke asked hopefully.

Brooke shook her head. "No, I'm sorry. But he's started therapy; that's a good step – right?"

Luke's face reflected his pain. "I just want to see him."

"I know," she commiserated.

"What I don't understand is how Haley could go along with all this," he raked a hand over his short hair as they waited to cross the intersection to the parking lot.

"She's just looking out for Jamie," she argued.

"Like this? It's high school all over again. Haley changes around Nathan – and not for the better. I couldn't believe it when I walked into court and Nathan was sitting there. He's seen Jamie, what? Maybe a dozen times over the years?"

"Would you rather Jamie had gone with Nikki?"

"If Nathan was so set on 'helping', then why didn't he and Haley work with Mike to come up with something? Why sue for custody?"

Luke knew Brooke didn't have any answers. He knew he was just venting. And he hated that Dan had planted such an ugly seed in his mind, but he couldn't help himself.

"Where to?" Brooke asked once they were in the car.

"Uh," he thought wondering if it was too early to call Haley. To see Jamie.

"Well, if you ask me – you should go home, Luke. You need a shower."

"The facilities in jail do leave something to be desired," he acknowledged, trying to smile.

"You should have a long talk with the concierge. Set them straight."

"Right," he gave her an affectionate look.

Brooke navigated them through traffic. "Lucas, I should tell you…I'm leaving."

"What?"

"I have to get back to New York. The car is borrowed and I promised I would have it back."

"Oh, sure." _He was going to miss her_, he realized. Brooke's expression mirrored his emotions. Lucas reached across the armrest, took her hand, and squeezed as her fingers wound with his.

* * *

Haley knew even as she opened her eyes that Nathan wasn't in the house. She didn't know how she knew, she could just sense it. Her chest ached but she didn't have time to dwell because there was another guy demanding her attention. Beside her, Jamie's toes wiggled beside her face and she tickled them – causing a snort and a giggle from the other end of the bed.

"What's this? I didn't know a toe monster crawled into my bed last night!"

"I'm not a toe monster!" Jamie protested, laughing. "I'm a boy!"

"I wonder how a toe monster tastes?" she teased, pretending to eat the pink feet.

Jamie erupted again and wriggled free, crawling up the mattress until his head was next to hers.

"Good morning," she smiled, kissing his forehead.

"Good morning," he answered. "Did Daddy already go for a run?"

"Uh…You mean Uncle Nathan? I don't know what he's up to, sweetie," she told him.

His smile faltered as though everything in his world had been great until she'd reminded him that his mind was wrong. With a sigh, she gathered Jamie close and rested her cheek on his hair. "It will be all right," she promised.

"No, it won't," he answered miserably, wrapping his arms around himself.

"Would pancakes help?"

"They would help my stomach, maybe."

"Well, we'll start there and work our way to the rest of you – sound good?"

Jamie exhaled, and Haley got up. They went through the morning routines and soon she was flipping pancakes and making bacon.

"Do you need the car this afternoon?" Deb asked as she entered the kitchen, making a beeline to the coffee.

"Uh, I don't know," Haley nibbled on a piece of toast. "Do you?"

"I have some shopping to do that can wait," Deb waved her hand. "But there's a _meeting_ after lunch that I would like to get to."

The way she said 'meeting' let Haley know what she meant. "Oh, of course, Deb."

"What about open mike at the café? You said that you're going to sing!"

"Is that right?" Deb gave Haley an approving smile. "Well, I will try extra hard to be there – OK?"

Jamie nodded and went back to eating.

"Thanks for being so generous, Deb. I know this all came out of nowhere for you."

"Actually, it came at a good time," she ruffled Jamie's hair and took a seat. "I was stuck in an old rut. My family's foundation does very good work, don't get me wrong. But it sort of…disconnects me from taking care of myself and spending time with real people who matter – like this important guy."

Jamie gave her a curious look. "What about the board people?"

"The bored people?" Deb responded, confused. "What are the bored people, honey?"

"You and Uncle Cooper are board people. You said that if you gave them more than that, they would suck up all your time. Like a vacuum. Rrrrrr."

"Oh," Deb considered his words.

"Is that true?" Haley asked, finishing her coffee.

"Uh, yes and no. I mean, I don't know the last time Cooper showed an interest in the Foundation, but I actually had toyed with the idea of taking my Board of Directors duties more seriously and getting out of the field."

"Wow," Haley gave Jamie a thumb's up and then lifted him down to the floor. "Hands and face, OK? We have to get going, or we'll be late."

"Yes, ma'am!" he saluted, racing to the bathroom.

Deb glanced at Haley. "He's a really special kid."

"He is," Haley agreed. "And being around him, it just amazes me more and more."

Deb nodded her agreement and they tidied the kitchen. "You know, this idea of you and Nathan? Back in high school, I thought you two made a wonderful couple."

"Well, that was a long time ago," she remembered his words from the night before and shook her head. "Right now we need to get Jamie down to the medical center for his appointments."

"Aye, aye," the older woman saluted as Jamie had a few moments before. With a smile, she headed upstairs to quickly change.

Two hours later, Haley came to the earth-shattering conclusion that the waiting room needed a better class of reading material. She finished an article about the advances in sports medicine with a groan and dropped the magazine on the coffee table.

"Hey," Lucas greeted her, stepping into the room with his hand in his pocket.

"Hey! You're out!" Haley jumped up to embrace him. Luke only half-heartedly returned the gesture. "Why didn't you call?"

"I didn't want to give you a chance to say no."

"No? To what?" she asked, stepping back.

"I need to see Jamie, Hales. Even if it's just for a few minutes. See he's all right, with my own eyes."

"Of course," she understood. "Um, he's in with his therapists but once he comes out, we could all go to lunch. Would that be all right? Maybe the park?"

He nodded, curtly.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing but the effects of a few days in jail. A visit with Dan. Oh, and the fact that you and Nathan took Jamie," he pointed out.

"To keep him from Nikki. Like you wanted," she responded urgently.

"Like I wanted?" he scoffed. "I've been served with court orders that regulate my rights to him. It feels a lot like when Nikki was fighting me for custody."

"I'm sorry. You know we're just trying to do the right thing," Haley kept her voice down, glancing at the receptionist.

Luke took a deep breath and led her to a pair of modular chairs in the corner of the room. "The right thing? By whose definition? Why didn't you work with Mike? Why go for custody?"

"The lawyer said it was the best bet. As long as it was you vs. her, then the judge was likely to allow Nikki to take Jamie probably half time – or more, in light of your contempt charge."

"Maybe," he exhaled. "Listen, I don't get it - you and Nathan haven't spoken in years and suddenly, you're together for Jamie? What's going on?"

"Nothing," she told him forcefully. "It's about Jamie."

Before Lucas could respond, a nurse approached. "Mrs. Scott?"

"It's James, actually," Haley stood.

"Is everything all right with my son?" Luke asked, also standing.

The nurse looked blankly at Lucas and back at Haley. "The doctor wanted to know if Jamie's guardians could step in a moment?"

Haley and Lucas shared a look and then followed her to a small office, where Dr. Butler was waiting.

He greeted them both.

"What's going on?" Lucas asked, taking a seat. "I mean, is Jamie OK?"

"Yes, he's with the therapy nurse down the hall. I asked you in here to discuss the results of the final report I've submitted to the Court. Everyone will get a copy, of course, but I was hoping to have a chance to discuss the new recommendations."

"New?" Haley repeated.

"Yes, uh…"

The door opened again and Nathan stepped in. When he saw Luke and Haley sitting side by side, his jaw tensed.

The doctor indicated the extra seat next to Haley and Nathan took it. "My eye exam was in an office down the hall, so I thought I'd see how Jamie was doing. They told me there was a meeting – what's going on?"

"Here," Dr. Butler handed each of them a stack of papers. "As you know, a Galvanic Skin Test was administered to Jamie yesterday. It read his biological responses to an array of pictures. He reacted strongest to Haley and Nathan, only marginally less so Lucas, and appropriately to other family members and friends. His reaction to Nikki, however…" the doctor shook his head. "Was minimal. He didn't respond with recognition to her parents or his room at her apartment at all."

"So…what does that mean?" Haley asked.

"It means, essentially, that there isn't a part of his conscious self that remembers his old life."

Lucas sucked in a deep breath and rubbed his face.

"These results, combined with what we already had learned, allowed us to determine that Jamie has a form of paramnesia called Capgras. Officially, it's Delusional Misidentification Syndrome."

"That's good, right? If you have a better diagnosis, then you must have a more precise treatment?" Haley flipped through the pages and looked up.

"Well, the diagnosis informs our expectations more than the treatment plan." They looked at the doctor in confusion. He cleared his throat and continued. "Delusional Misidentification is, unfortunately, a very unpredictable condition. There have been advances in treatment, but it is still very resistant."

"Resistant? You mean, Jamie could stay like this? For how long?" Lucas asked.

"There was another Capgras patient, older than to Jamie, who was also convinced that his parents had been replaced by imposters. Over the years, he grew to be fond of them, accept that they cared for him and loved him, but, uh, _never_ accepted they were his true parents."

"Oh, God," Lucas whispered.

"It doesn't have to be that way, right?" Nathan challenged. "I mean, Jamie is so young – that has to count for something."

"It might. He's the youngest person to have this diagnosis – anything is possible," Dr. Butler allowed. "On the other hand, his age is causing problems, too. Simply put, Jamie thinks he woke up in the wrong reality. Older patients can logically accept that their brain is playing a trick on them, but Jamie can't. This causes a high level of emotional stress. That opens the door to secondary issues like depression, even conditions like Attachment Disorder."

Nathan grew as still as a statue while Haley grabbed Luke's hand. The three tried to process what they were hearing.

"How do we help?" Lucas asked.

"My colleagues and I now think in may be in Jamie's best interest for Haley and Nathan to pose as Jamie's parents – just for the short-term."

"What? No!" Lucas pulled his hand back and covered his mouth in surprise.

Nathan also shook his head in denial. "How can lying to Jamie be the right thing to do?" he asked.

"We need to buy time to allow his mind to develop with treatment. Like I said – it's a short-term recommendation. You'd be amazed how quickly children develop the higher thinking necessary to synthesize reality from desire."

"Like figuring out there's no Santa Claus?" Haley raised her eyebrows.

"On a much larger scale, yes," Dr. Butler agreed. "He regards Luke as his Uncle. We think Nikki should continue to be introduced as a new but loving member of the family," Dr. Butler explained. "But right now Jamie believes that you, his _real_ parents, are rejecting him while imposters are claiming him. That's what we need to address to lower his anxiety levels."

"I'm not his mom," Haley said softly. "I don't know anything about being a mom."

Nathan slowly exhaled. "I know even less about being a parent than Haley. Plus I can only be here part-time. I got to wonder if me going along with this even matters."

"It matters," Dr. Butler assured him.

"And you want me to pretend to be his Uncle?" Luke's voice broke with the pain of it.

Dr. Butler nodded, his expression compassionate.

"Can we have a moment?" Haley asked looking at Lucas.

The doctor agreed and excused himself from the room. As soon as he closed the door, she felt her body begin to tremble. "I am _so_ sorry," she told Lucas. "Are you all right?"

"Forgive me for saying so, but I'm not sure Lucas' feelings should be our priority here."

"Nathan!" Haley chided.

"Are you telling me that you think this is the right thing to do?" he countered. "Creating some kind of fantasyland for that kid, just to rip it apart later? I mean, shouldn't we get a second opinion?"

"I don't know the right thing to do," she admitted. "In theory, pretending seems wrong. On the other hand – have you seen Jamie's face when you remind him that you're not really his father?"

In Nathan's mind, all the moments that Dan would punish him by walking away or all the business trips that Deb would take, for weeks at a time, unspooled like a flash movie in his head. Then he pictured his condo in Seattle. The view of the skyline at night. Women on his couch. The pounding percussion of practices. "Whatever we decide, I'm still getting on that plane on Monday."

"Of course you are," Lucas answered bitterly, standing up. The two men faced off, their eyes hard with years of practice.

"Man, you can't want me to go along with this."

Lucas breathed in and out and then made a decision. "If that's what it will take for Jamie to feel safe and right in the world? Then, yeah, actually. I do."

Nathan watched his brother and felt a tickle of surprise. Parents sacrificing for their kids wasn't something he had a lot of experience with. "OK. If Jamie needs me to be his dad for a while, and that would really help him, then fine. In the time I've got, I'll do it."

"Then I will, too" Haley nodded.

Lucas looked down at the papers and back at his oldest friend. Suddenly, it felt like the world had just begun to spin the wrong way.

* * *

"Not 'Granny Deb'," Nathan's mom pleaded with her son. "Anything but that."

"I don't think there is _any_ reality where you would want to be called that," Haley laughed. "We can work something out, I'm sure."

"Thanks again, Deb," Luke said as he delivered an order to the counter. The café was practically filled as Jake and his band set up in the corner. "It's been a huge help this week, having you here."

"You know, Lucas," she turned. "I could stay on, if you like."

"Uh, well," he sighed. "I couldn't pay much. I mean, this place…"

"I don't care about the money," she forestalled him. "I like working here. It's a wonderful environment."

"It would give you time to focus on your next book," Haley added.

"I'll think about it, yeah," Lucas gave Deb a smile and went back to the kitchen.

"That was really nice of you," Haley looked at the older woman. "This place has never been Luke's ideal. He took it over when his Mom and Andy went to live on the boat because it provided a steady income for him and Jamie. But the truth is, growing up he always much preferred Keith's shop to working here."

"That's right," Nathan remembered.

"Well, I love this place," Deb looked around with satisfaction. "Jamie was telling me that in his world, it was shut down. That just didn't seem right, even in a delusion. This café is the heart of Main Street, you know?"

They glanced at where Jamie was having dinner with Andy, Karen, and Lily at a nearby table. He looked up and waved and Haley waved back.

"He looks happy," Deb noted.

"He does," Haley agreed.

Anything else she was going to say was interrupted when Jake called over. "Ready?"

"No!" she answered loudly.

Nathan chuckled. "You promised," he reminded her.

"Yeah!" Jamie called. "You _promised_!"

Haley put up her hands in surrender. "Just – be gentle, OK?"

Haley presented herself to the stool that had been placed in front of the band and Jake turned on the mike. A burst of applause greeted his announcement that music was about to begin, and the crowd began settling into their seats.

She sat down and looked out at the room anxiously. Butterflies the size of gofers flapped in her stomach. At Jake's nod, Haley cleared her throat and began singing a cappella; "_Come to me now and lay your hands over me. Even if it's a lie, say it will be all right and I shall believe…_"

Jake began strumming his guitar, and the drummer joined in. "_I'm broken in two_," Haley continued, her voice strengthening as she found her confidence. "_And I know that not everything is gonna be the way you think it ought to be; it seems like every time I try to make it right, it all comes down on me. Please say honestly, you won't give up on me…And I shall believe. I shall believe."_

The crowd broke out in enthusiastic applause as Haley's voice died away, and she blushed. Making a quick bow, she began to move away but Jake grabbed her hand and laughed as he shook his head.

"One more!" someone in the crowd shouted.

Haley made a face.

"C'mon," Jake urged. "Name it and we'll play it."

Haley leaned over and whispered into his ear. Jake nodded and talked with a band a moment. She moved to the piano, and someone helped brought over the microphone.

"_I love the time, and in between, the calm inside me in the space where I can breathe. I believe there is a distance I have wandered, to touch upon the years of reaching out and reaching in…_"

Nathan felt a stab in his chest as he recognized the song and suddenly, the years slipped away. "_I was thinking about what you said, about living in the moment. Well, I realized that if I'm going to live in the moment - then I just want to live in it with you..._"

Haley noticed his fierce gaze and her smile slipped, a little. But she kept singing; sinking into the song with a passion. Before the last notes drifted away, Nate joined with the crowd in clapping for her. Haley gave a smile of acknowledgment and then darted quickly to the back to their table.

"You were great!" Jamie told her enthusiastically, jumping up to hug her.

"Thanks," she wrinkled her nose and lifted him onto her stool at the counter.

"That was amazing, Hales," Nathan told her warmly.

His brother agreed, "I had no idea you had such a fantastic voice."

"I don't exactly flaunt it outside the shower."

"What haven't you done more with it?" Luke wondered.

"Momma always said it was you," Jamie informed Nathan matter-of-factly.

"Me what, buddy?" he turned his attention to his nephew.

"Who taught her to sing out loud. She says that Daddy always pushes the people around him to live up to their talents."

Lucas and Haley both turned to Nathan in surprise. But before he could respond, Deb interrupted, sliding a small sundae in front of Jamie. "I believe this is your dessert order, sir?"

"Hey," Lucas tapped Haley's shoulder. "Can I talk to you?"

She nodded. Jake's band finished a cover of an old Beatles tune and the crowd burst into applause as Lucas led her to the back door and up to the roof, away from the noise of the café.

"It seems so empty," she looked around as she stepped into the warm night air.

"Oh, right," he remembered. "That old miniature golf course we built. That thing's been gone for years."

She took a seat on the ledge and looked up at the stars. "You all right?"

"It's strange," he took a spot next to her. "You've been telling me since we were kids that you could never sing in public."

"Lucas," Haley protested. "You're upset I sang?"

"No," he breathed. "Actually, I'm really proud of you."

"Thanks."

"It's just that I feel like I woke up a week ago strapped into a high-speed roller coaster. And it just gets faster and scarier."

"I can't imagine how hard it is, hearing Jamie call Nathan his father."

"It sucks," Lucas agreed. "You know, Nathan once accused me of wanting his life. But right now…"

She gave him a sympathetic look.

"What about you?" he asked. "Your place at Stanford, and your job?"

"I'm going to quit," Haley responded.

"I'm sorry, Hales. I know you love working at the Tutoring Center."

"I did. But I have my teaching degree now. I think I stayed after graduation more from a sort of paralysis than anything else. So I'm going to look for a teaching job here, maybe even at Tree Hill High. It's time to come home, Luke. And not just for Jamie, but for me. It's what I want. "

"OK, good," he smiled. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you, too," she told him, bumping her shoulder against his.

"Are you going to stay at Deb's?"

"I don't know," Haley pondered.

"I've sort of been obsessing on what happened this morning and what happens next," he looked up at the stars for a long moment. "Uh, according to Jamie – he has no memory of that house."

"In his mind, the house was sold when we all left for college."

"It's amazing to me how detailed Jamie's delusions are. I just don't understand what switch got pulled in his mind that didn't want me to be his father anymore."

"It's not like he has any control over it."

"I know," Luke agreed. "There's even a part of me that is proud to be Jamie's Uncle Keith."

"And if you think about it, Keith _was_ your father. So, really, Jamie has hardly rejected you. Although I see how it can feel that way."

Lucas rubbed his chest over his heart and nodded.

"What are you thinking?"

"About you and Jamie at Deb's. About how Nathan's leaving Monday. About how my house is the only familiar home in town for Jamie."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that it would make sense if you and Jamie moved in with me."

Haley thought about it.

"It's small, but we could rearrange things," he added. "Remember when I was growing up, and all I ever wanted was for my mom and my Uncle Keith to get married so we could all be _together_? Well, you and I could make a home for Jamie. Stability. Whatever he needs to feel safe so he can heal. What do you think?"

"I think Nikki would go insane. She'd have us back in Court as fast as we could blink."

"Not necessarily."

"OK, I don't understand. What are you saying?"

"Yeah, Luke," Nathan stepped out onto the roof. "What _are_ you saying?"

Lucas looked over at his brother, frustrated that he kept popping up everywhere. "This doesn't include you."

"And yet, I'm standing right here," he retorted, crossing his arms.

"Haley and I are trying to plan with what happens after you get on that plane."

"Except I'll be on a plane back here, too. Have you factored that into your scenario?"

"I'll factor it once I see it."

"Nice," Nathan growled. "So now I'm a liar?"

"Nathan," Haley turned to face him. "You, yourself, have done nothing but remind me that you're leaving. Your mom has been great, but it's not a permanent solution."

"Then we'll come up with something. I offered to buy a house."

"I can't accept that," she argued.

"It's for Jamie," he reminded her. "And I can afford it."

"That's not the point."

"Then we'll find an apartment. I just think that if you move Jamie in at Luke's, you'll be seen as subverting the guardianship arrangement. We're the ones that asked for this, Haley. We're the ones that should come up with a solution."

"I'm still Jamie's father."

"No one is arguing that," Nathan assured him. "But it's her and I that have taken on the responsibility here."

"One you're walking away from!"

"God, I am so sick and tired for being crucified because I'm in the NBA! The Sonics are playing the Lakers on Monday night, and if I'm not there it's not just a fine and some bad publicity, OK? I would be letting my teammates down. Don't you get that?"

"I get it! We all get it! There's no room in your world to handle what's going on here."

"You're not going to listen to word I say, are you?" Nathan tossed back. "God, until a few hours ago Jamie's condition didn't even have a name."

"But now it does," Haley interjected, stepping between the two brothers. "And it's clear that his recovery is going to take a lot of time and a lot of attention."

"Neither of which I can give right now, but the season is over in a month."

"So what are you saying?" Haley asked.

"He isn't saying anything," Lucas informed her. "Because Nathan Scott is not about to relocate back to this little town to take care of his 4 year old nephew."

She turned and looked up at Nathan. His lips compressed as he bit back all the words he wanted to say, as his heart battled his head. There just was no way he could make any commitments until he'd sorted some things out.

"OK," Haley exhaled, rotating back to Luke. "But that doesn't change your situation, either."

"I know," he responded, surprising her. "If you and Jamie just moved in, there might be trouble. But ever since this morning, I've been trying to figure out how we can best give Jamie the home he needs. I keep putting myself in his place – and this is what I keep coming back to. So you're his mom and I'm his Uncle Keith – wouldn't he be happiest with us both? Can you honestly say there's a better solution?"

Haley itched to turn back to Nathan and _insist_ that he speak up. Instead, she shook her head. "No."

"So, let's make it a no-brainer for the social worker and the Judge and anyone else who gets to have an opinion."

"How?"

Lucas took a deep breath and leaned his forehead close to hers. "Haley, would you – as my best friend - marry me?"


	9. Trippin’ On A Hole In A Paper Heart

"_So, let's make it a no-brainer for the social worker and the Judge and anyone else who gets to have an opinion."_

"_How?"_

_Lucas took a deep breath and leaned his forehead close to hers. "Haley, would you – as my best friend - marry me?"_

"Oh, _hell_ no!" Nathan erupted.

"Did I ask you?" Lucas demanded.

"You asked…_me_," Haley exhaled with a gust and sat back down on the ledge in shock.

He sat next to her, and knocked her knee gently with his own. "OK. What are you thinking?"

"Luke…" her surprised was written all over her face.

"I know," he sympathized. "Trust me, when I first thought of this – I laughed the idea right out of my head. But it's sort of been haunting me since. I know it's not how you imagined a marriage proposal. I know it's not how you imagined a marriage. But I keep coming back to Jamie waking up in this strange world, where nothing seems right and everyone tells him he's crazy."

"Because he is," Nathan pointed out. "Not to be cruel here, but Jamie has a_ serious _psychological condition. You think this is going to help?"

"Actually, I do," Lucas looked over at his brother. "You heard the doctors; he's not going to get another hit on the head and remember everything like some last-minute miracle. This is…the way it's going to be. So maybe the best we can do now is create a home where he can feel _uncrazy_, and loved by the people who love him."

"And what about Haley? She's the most honest person I know – you want her to live a lie? That's what you plan for your best friend?"

"I know this would be a huge sacrifice, Hales. And it isn't fair," he turned back. "If you say no, I totally understand."

"What about Brooke?" she asked.

"She agrees it's a crazy idea," Luke shrugged. "Nothing about life is perfect right now, but if this would create a sort of sanctuary for Jamie – she would support it."

"Wait a second, you discussed this with Brooke before Haley?" Nathan's outrage was visible in the lines of his face. "Un-_fucking_-believable."

"It's all right," Haley shushed him.

He turned. "No, it's _not_. This isn't a scam for prom or a practical joke. Think about it - you would have to commit to making it look real – not just for Jamie but for all these court busybodies. It would be a total fraud, Hales," he counseled her.

Nate's easy use of his nickname for Haley bugged him. He wanted to punch his brother right off the roof and out of the argument. Out of their lives.

For a few months in High School, with Haley's encouragement, Lucas and Nathan had actually started to be real brothers. But then Nikki had gotten pregnant, and Nathan had moved to Charleston with Keith. And the uneasiness between them had never gone away.

Luke stood, pushing his fists into his jean pockets. He sought Haley's eyes with his own, trying to block out Nate and get her complete attention. "You know I love you?"

She nodded. "I love you, too. But not like this."

"And Mouth always said I could get any girl I wanted," his attempt at a joke fell flat and he sighed.

"This is a big deal, Lucas. There has to be another way."

"Exactly," Nathan barged back in. "Haley, come _on_. Let's go back downstairs. We'll talk with the lawyers tomorrow and see what else we can come up with," He offered her his hand, palm up. Itching for her to take it.

"Tomorrow's Saturday," she reminded him. It remained unspoken that he would be gone long before the lawyers were back in their offices.

Nathan recognized the tilt of her jaw and the expression in the corner of her eyes. The first time he'd seen it, they'd been on opposite sides of the café door, and she'd reached up – and turned off the lights. Walking away from him, without ever looking back. He flinched at the memory. "Haley," he said softly. "I've always admired your loyalty, even when it drove me crazy."

She nodded slowly, and saw the sincerity in his deep blue eyes.

"I think that's what making you actually consider this idea seriously. And I get it, but please, don't jump into anything – OK? There's other solutions out there."

"Name one," Luke said, lifting his arms. "I mean, do you think I wanted this to be the answer?"

"It's _not_ the answer," his brother argued, practically growling in exasperation.

"That's not for you to say, Nathan," Haley reminded him. "This is between me and Lucas. It's something we have to figure out."

He was furious that she would let herself even consider Luke's insane idea. Haley had such a deep devotion to her ideals of God, and Truth, and Marriage. To watch her consider making a mockery of that for Lucas made his teeth grind together.

He could fight it. He could stay and argue. He **could**.

_But then he would get on a plane and they would go right ahead and do whatever they decided. _

He breathed in and out and then let go. Without a word, Nathan walked off the roof and back down the stairs to the kitchen.

"He's pretty invested," Lucas noted softly. "Especially for a guy who's leaving."

"I know," she agreed.

"What's going on between you two, buddy?"

"Nothing," Haley answered. "He made that crystal clear."

"Hmm," Luke doubted it. "You mad at me?"

"You?" she turned, surprised.

"For suggesting us getting married."

"No, Luke. No. All you're thinking about is how to make Jamie's world OK. It's part of the reason you're such a great dad – you'll do anything for him."

"I keep thinking of how Jamie feels every morning, when he wakes up has to remember that his world is wrong. But you know we don't have to decide things right now."

"I know," she nodded. "I just don't want to make the situation worse, Luke. And I don't want to lose us."

"We won't," he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and kissed her hair. "I tell you what, let's table the discussion for now. Monday morning, we can meet with Mike and see if there's another way to do this."

"All right," she agreed, leaning her head on his chest.

Down on the street, Nathan could just make out their outlines. It made his stomach churn, but he was boxed in. Stuffing his hands into the pocket of his sweatshirt, he walked away.

* * *

"Good morning, Broody," Brooke said, her voice breathy.

"Good morning, Cheery," he answered. "You been exercising? You sound out of breath."

"Running," she admitted.

"Since when?" he teased.

"Since I almost missed the train," she explained.

He heard a whistle from her end and understood. "Where to? An exotic weekend in the Hampton's?"

"No, some tiny-assed town in North Carolina."

"You're not serious."

"I am. Meet me at the station?"

"Of course," Lucas felt infinitely lighter. "I was already missing you."

"Don't let it go to your head. I left my favorite lip liner at your house. I'm just coming to get it."

"I completely respect that. How long can you stay?"

"I guess that's up to us," she sighed.

"Then I hope you packed a lot of clothes."

Brooke's heart flipped in her chest. "There's just one thing," she admitted. "My boss, Cruella?"

"The one that treats you like a glorified barista?"

"Yeah, her. Uh, I guess she had an epiphany while I was gone. She tracked me down last night and offered me own line for next spring."

"Brooke, that's awesome!"

"It would mean a _lot_ of work."

"Sure, but isn't it what you've always wanted?"

"I used to think so. My mother had a cow when I told her. Practically demanded that I hire her to manage the whole practical end of things. When we were done talking, I could see how it could be – the marketing, the venues, Paris, Milan. All of it, Lucas."

"So, what's the problem?" he ventured, hearing the ambivalence in her voice.

"I know I should be over the moon, but I'm not. Last week, I was thinking about opening a little boutique on the riverwalk, and, to be honest, that seemed more exciting."

"Oh, pretty girl," Lucas wished he could reach out and grab her tight. "I love that you're saying that, but you can't give up your dreams. You got to follow your heart, and Tree Hill isn't New York."

"Yeah," she inhaled. "I guess you're right. But, uh, enough about me. How are things with you?"

"The same," he shrugged.

"You haven't said yet - did you ask her?"

"Yeah. Last night," Luke admitted.

"Did she say yes?"

"She didn't say no. We're going to meet with Mike on Monday to see if there's any alternative way."

"God, I _can't_ believe I'm about to spend the weekend with someone who just proposed to another woman. Boy, you come with a lot of baggage," she pointed out dryly.

"I'm worth it," he promised.

"Well, you can prove that to me tonight."

"I'll be waiting," he assured her, his voice becoming flirty.

"Me, too," Brooke assured him, and he could hear her smile from hundreds of miles away.

* * *

"Spread out your fingers, like this," Nathan showed Jamie and then handed the basketball back to him.

Jamie tried it, taking aim on the basket and letting it fly. The ball bounced off the rim and fell back to the ground. "It's not working," Jamie complained.

"It will," Nathan promised. "That time was a lot closer. And next time will get even closer."

Jamie looked down at his sneakers, discouraged.

"What we need," Nathan thought out loud, "is one of those junior hoops. That's what I had when I was your age."

"Like the baby one I used to have?"

"Uh, not a baby one," Nathan had no idea what Jamie used to have. "Let's go find something that could help you."

"But I want to make real baskets."

"Listen, little guy. You're like 3 feet tall, right? Well, I'm more than twice that size and I still have to jump to make it. So let's think proportionately. C'mon."

Haley stepped out into the driveway, nursing a steaming cup of tea. The early spring warmth had faded back into a misty, cool Saturday morning. "He should have a sweater or something," she told Nathan.

"Yes, Momma," Jamie grumbled, racing into the house to get one. "I'll be right back!"

"What's up?"

"I'm going to take Jamie over to the store to get some basketball stuff."

Haley considered the idea and nodded. "Mind if I tag along?"

"Uh, no," he looked at her, a little surprised. "I thought you'd be planning a wedding or something."

"Nothing's been decided," she told him. "I'll get my purse, OK?"

He coughed a little. "Uh, sure."

Haley wondered what drug she'd taken, deciding to go with Nathan and Jamie to buy basketball gear. An hour later, she found herself leaning against a pile of gym mats as the two discussed basketball materials with the sales manager.

"No, even though the net height is adjustable, he should still play with a regulation ball," Nathan insisted. "That way, he'll build the right grip."

"Well, our experts say…"

"Look," Nathan shook his head. "I don't know who it was that waited on us the other day, but he found exactly what we needed."

"I'm sure that as the manager…"

"Mr. Scott!" a young salesman jogged up the aisle with a smile on his face. "You're back!"

"Steve," Jamie saluted. "Daddy's buying me porpoise-ful basketball equipment!"

"Steve, there you are," Nathan shook his hand. "Look, I need a hoop for Jamie –has to be free-standing, able to be lowered so Jamie can reach the basket, full backboard, and wheels so we can move it."

"I was telling the gentleman about our system, the one we sell to schools," the manager told his employee.

"Oh, right."

"But it uses non-regulation balls?" Nathan asked.

"Not necessarily," Steve backed up the aisle until he found what he was looking for. "This is the free-standing hoop – everything like you said, including being able to be used at different heights. It uses an Allen Wrench to adjust, no big deal."

Nathan and Jamie looked at the box, liking what they saw. The sales manager gave his employee a dirty look and excused himself.

"We'll take it," Nathan told him. "Plus a dozen regulation balls, inflated. And a pump. And I'll need it all delivered, today."

"No problem. Just follow me and we'll ring you up."

The three headed to the front of the store where Steve cheerfully swiped Nathan's credit card and made delivery arrangements. "So, where to now?" Nathan asked as they exited out to the parking lot.

"I know," Jamie answered. "Could we go to the house?"

"Home?"

"Our _real_ home," Jamie clarified.

Nathan and Haley exchanged a confused look. "Where is that, honey?" she asked.

Jamie rattled off an address, including zip code.

"Couldn't hurt to look, right?" Nathan asked.

"What if it could?" Haley whispered. "What if it doesn't exist and that creates more anxiety?"

Nathan slowly exhaled. Pulling out his iPhone, he plugged in the address and waited. A moment later, it appeared. Google Maps even had a picture.

"That's it! That's our house!" Jamie shouted excitedly, tugging the phone down and pointing.

"But we don't own it," Haley reminded him.

"I know," Jamie looked at her and then at Nathan. "But could we just go see it? Please? PLEASE?"

It took about twenty minutes to get there, and when they pulled up there were balloons on the mailbox and an 'Open House' sign out front. "What were the odds?" Nathan asked.

Jamie didn't wait for an answer. He unbuckled his car seat and started for the door. "Whoa!" Haley caught the hood of his sweat jacket and held him back. "Wait for us, buddy."

The three walked up the driveway, pulled along by Jamie's enthusiastic tugging. As they stepped into the main room, Nathan and Haley looked around, impressed.

"This is nice," Nathan said.

"Are you sure this was the right place, honey?" Haley asked, dragging her fingers along the walls.

"Shoe money," Jamie said, definitively.

"What's that?"

"I think he means my Nike contract," Nathan explained.

"Oh," she nodded, stepping into the kitchen and falling in love. "I love open floor plans."

"Yeah, the place isn't bad," Nate said, looking around.

"Isn't bad?! It's Barbie's Dream House!" she said, practically twirling on the wood floor.

"4 bedrooms, 3 and a half baths," the realtor agreed cheerily as she approached. "Two car attached garage."

"And a pool," Nathan noticed, stepping towards the sliders.

"Yeah," Jamie admitted, his voice small.

Haley suddenly recalled his story of how he'd hurt himself and gathered him up in her arms. "Where was your room?" she asked in his ear.

Jamie leaped to the ground and pulled the two to the stairs, herding them up. "Oh, that's not the right color," he said in confusion.

"Easily changeable," the realtor followed, like a shadow.

"Does someone live here now? Everything seems so…perfect," Haley looked around.

"It's the Model Home," the realtor explained. "The last house in the development to be sold. All the decorations and furnishings can be included, if you like." She handed Haley a description sheet.

"Holy crap," she muttered in shock.

"What?" Nathan took the sheet and scanned it. "What's wrong?"

"The PRICE!" she pointed.

"What about it?" he looked up, not understanding.

"Dude, did you count the zeroes? That's _hundreds_ of _thousands,_" she gasped.

"Less than my condo in Seattle," he said casually.

"Home prices are such a bargain here when compared to the cities," the realtor added quickly.

"Jamie, don't jump on the bed!" Haley chided. "That's not ours."

"It could be," the realtor chirped.

Nathan finally got fed up with the woman and gave her a dark look. She got the message and stepped back into the hallway. "Why don't I give you and your wife a moment to talk things over," she said with a big, fake smile.

"I'm not…" Haley protested and then shook her head. "You know what? We should go."

"But Momma, it's our house," Jamie protested, mid-jump.

"It's a wonderful house," Haley agreed. "But it's _not_ ours, baby. I'm sorry."

"But Momma," Jamie complained.

"I told you…" Nathan started to offer.

"No," she cut him off. "We talked about this."

"No," he responded. "YOU talked about this."

"I won't use your money, Nathan. It's not right."

"It's _our_ money," Jamie said, peering up at her. "That's what you and Daddy always say. And Tree Hill is our home. We did it _together_, as a _family_, and _this_ is the house you get when dreams come true."

Haley and Nathan fell silent, unsure what to say in the face of one little boy's simple faith. As if sensing the sudden mood change, Jamie reached up, took each of their hands and stood with them.

"I always say, the family that prays together…" the realtor said as she returned.

"We're not, uh…" Nathan cleared his throat.

"What he meant to say is that it's beautiful but a little out of my price range."

"Well, I'm sure the builders have some wiggle room, if that's the issue!"

"No," Haley shook her head emphatically. "Actually, we have to get going. Thank you for the tour, though."

Somberly, they made their way back to the car. As Nathan started the engine, he glanced over at Haley. "Where to?"

"I don't know," she confessed, looking out the window at the house.

He nodded, and put the car in gear. In silence, they drove off down the road.

* * *

Luke dribbled the ball a few times and then made the toss. It sailed through the net in a graceful arc, a thing of beauty. Taking a deep breath, he grabbed the rock back up and moved to the other side of the key.

"There's a sight," Skillz crowed, approaching through the dusk.

"Hey, man," Lucas made another toss. Another basket.

Skillz recovered the ball. "Well, it's ugly – but it's getting in."

"No stamina, no air," Luke complained. He made a quick dart to take the ball back but Skillz pivoted out of reach, ran the ball up, and sank it with a clang.

"Let's see what you DO got, then," Skillz challenged, passing the ball back and moving to guard.

The two comfortably played one on one for 15 minutes, until they'd both broken out in a sweat and were sucking air through their teeth.

"That's 10 for me," Skillz declared on the last basket.

"That's _it_ for me," Lucas surrendered, moving over to the stands and pulling Keith's Auto Body sweatshirt over his head to ward off a chill.

Skillz joined him. "Hey, man, I wanted to say I was sorry about what's going on with J-Luke. That's some freaky shit."

"Tell me about it," he found his water bottle and took a few gulps. "I could almost deal with it, if only I could get him home."

"Gotta be tough."

"You have no idea. Especially with Nathan in the mix."

"You could of knocked me over when I saw him walking onto the court the other day. Mr. NBA himself."

Lucas groaned.

"OK," Skillz chided. "Give it to me straight."

"It makes me crazy to hear Jamie calling him 'Dad'," Lucas admitted.

"You wouldn't be human if it didn't. But Nathan didn't make that happen."

"I know," Lucas exhaled a long gust of air. "But I gotta tell you, I don't like him in the mix. Back in High School, Haley was so in love with Nathan that she lost herself. He could make her do things that were completely out of character; she'd skip class, fail quizzes, lie to me, even get that stupid tattoo."

"Aw, now. Girl told me that was homage to Air Jordan."

Luke lifted his eyebrows at his old friend.

"Look, I get that the situation sucks and all. And you know I got your back – and Haley's - no matter what. But she's probably the most level-headed person we know. And this stuff between you and Nathan? That goes back to the Stone Age, dawg."

"Maybe," Luke confessed.

"For sure," Skillz corrected. "You should read your own book sometime. It's all in there."

"Oh, using me against me? That's harsh, man."

"I call it like I see it, you know that. So, on to happier things - you thought about that offer, yet?"

"Help you coach the Ravens next season? Sounds amazing, but between Jamie, the café, the next book, plus keeping on taking classes at school as best I can…"

"It's a lot," Skillz noted. "Bottom line is – do you want to do it?"

"I love the game," he exhaled.

"There you go," Skillz said definitively.

Luke smiled at his friend and slowly nodded.

* * *

Thickening dark clouds spread across the sky. The sun would burn through once in a while, brightening the kitchen before slipping away again.

Sunday noon, and Jamie chatted to Haley as she cooked. It was hard not to imagine what it would be like if she and Nathan and Jamie were an actual family. The web of a fragile peace that had magically been holding them together all weekend now had her wondering what it would be like, to be like this…_always_.

The steam from the water boiling put a curl in Haley's hair. She twisted it up with one hand and secured it on top of her head in a knot.

"What's for lunch?" Nathan asked, stepping into the kitchen freshly showered after his run.

"Uh, hamburgers and mac n' cheese," she told him, flipping the patties in the skillet.

"Food of the Gods!" Jamie piped in from his seat at the table.

"Yes, I remember," he ruffled the boy's hair.

"Taste," she told him, holding out a spoon. "I think the noodles might be too squishy."

He took a bite. "Nope. It's perfect."

"Thanks," Haley smiled.

A strand of her hair had slipped down to her cheek and Nathan tucked it behind her ear. She felt the heat from his touch and looked into his eyes. "Uh, could you get the ketchup and mustard out, then?"

"Sure." Nathan pulled the condiments from the fridge as Haley served. As they began to eat, Jamie's happy conversation kept them both engaged and amused.

"This is great, Momma," Jamie said, scooping up his macaroni happily.

"He's right," Nathan agreed.

"Don't sound so shocked," she protested. "So, uh, what time do you leave in the morning?"

"Actually," Nathan glanced at Jamie and back at Haley. "Since I'm cleared to travel, I was thinking of taking the red eye. Shootaround's pretty early tomorrow in L.A."

Haley held her breath a moment and locked eyes with Jamie.

"It's OK, Daddy," the little boy announced. "You gotta be there for the team."

"Yeah, buddy, I do," Nate agreed, proud of Jamie's attitude.

"You play Charlotte next week, right? I was thinking Momma and I should go."

"You were, huh?"

"We go to all your home games," Jamie said as though it was a natural-born fact. "You do better with us there."

"It'll be late though," Haley offered Nathan a way to turn Jamie down.

"Uh, Haley's right," he quickly agreed. Jamie gave him a confused expression that made Nathan's heart pang – just a twinge. "But we'll think about it, OK?"

"OK," Jamie sighed, his frustration evident.

"Uh, so what are we going to do tonight before you go?"

"Basketball!" Jamie announced.

Haley indicated the weather. "How about something indoors?" she suggested. "Like a kid-appropriate DVD?"

"NC State versus Maryland, 1974," Jamie suggested.

"What?" Haley looked at Nathan in confusion.

"It _was_ an awesome game," he explained. "Maybe the best college game ever played. ACC Tournament that went into overtime."

"Like, before we were born," she said, with no recognition whatsoever. "I was thinking something more like _The Incredibles_."

"Double header, then," Nathan offered.

When she agreed, Jamie cheered with excitement.

* * *

Once Lucas was asleep, Brooke slipped from the bed and headed to the living room to make a call.

"I knew I'd hear from you," Victoria said with self-satisfaction. "You need me."

"Actually," Brooke bit her lip for a moment. "I think I'm going in a different direction."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm going to follow my heart."

"I don't understand."

"I know you don't," Brooke sad, a little sadly. "Goodbye."

* * *

"Hello?" Haley turned on the light and sat up as she answered the phone.

"Hey."

"Where are you?"

"La Guardia airport, waiting for my connection. I woke you up?"

"Not really. What's up?"

"I guess I was thinking about that house. Jamie seemed happy there, and it would probably be a good investment."

"Nathan, normal people don't buy houses they don't plan to live in."

"Normal people don't play for the NBA, either. I don't want to be normal. Do you?"

"Right now, I'd settle for reasonable," she decided. "This is all happening so fast. I mean, all my belongings are still in Palo Alto."

"So hire a mover."

Haley chuckled. "It must be nice to be able to just say things like that."

"I guess I've never given it much thought. Except for those months in the apartment, money's always sort of been there when I needed it."

"Well, that's a problem I've never had," she shook her head.

"It would be so bad to let me pay for this stuff?"

"Nathan, money doesn't ever actually fix anything. What's going on now, with Jamie, can't be made better even with a million dollars."

"Actually…"

"Don't say it," Haley warned.

"All right," he acquiesced. "But I think that house might help him, Hales."

"Maybe. I think it's more about what that house represents to him. And that's something we can't give. You live in Seattle. And even if I was to completely relocate here tomorrow, it won't be the same as that picture he's holding onto in his head."

"Wouldn't some of it be better than none of it?"

"That's a question I keep coming back to. And I just don't feel qualified to answer. I only know what feels right for me – not for him."

Nathan sighed. "But if you had the house, then this ridiculous notion that Luke…"

"Stop," she moaned in protest.

"I can't help thinking about it, Hales. It's a stupid idea, you've _got_ to admit that. And it's wrong for Jamie, too."

"You know what? You don't get a vote. I mean, I really appreciate everything you've done for Jamie this week. I do. But like you've said, your life is somewhere else."

"I don't get a vote," he echoed bitterly. "All right, then. Good night."

"Good night." She was about to wish him a safe flight, but he hung up before the words made it from her lips. Pressing her palm to her face, Haley collapsed back on the pillows.

* * *

The first morning without Nathan started off fine. Despite juggling the use of one car - Deb got to the café, Jamie got to counseling and then preschool, and Haley made to the lawyer's office all on time.

It was then it all went to hell.

Haley stepped into the conference room where Lucas and his lawyer, Mike, were already seated and chatting. Their expressions were serious.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Nikki is appealing the judge's decision."

"Can she do that?"

"Yes. She has a strong case, too," Mike slid some papers over to her. Haley sat down and skimmed them but was quickly bogged down in the terminology.

"Explain," she prompted.

"The statute that the family court judge used to award you and Nathan guardianship is fairly recent legislation written to recognize "psychological" parents; specifically, the people who step in to raise children. The people that a child calls for when, say, they have a nightmare."

"Is that bad?"

"Not bad so much as unproven. The majority of child law in this state gives natural parents a superior right to custody over non-parents," Mike informed her matter-of-factly. "Add that to the fact that you and Nathan didn't become Jamie's psychological parents the way the statute was designed to recognize - through years of taking care of him. It was a medical fluke. Bottom line? This will probably get overturned."

"What's the worse-case scenario?" Haley asked, fear dripping down her back like cold water.

"Nikki wins primary custody," Mike answered quickly. "It's what she's asking for, stipulating that Lucas has somehow influenced the doctors here."

"God," Haley shook her head. "What about the report that came out, about calling Nathan and I his parents and attachment disorder and all of that?"

"Nikki is asking for an 'independent' review with her own doctors."

"Won't they find the same thing?"

Her old friend gave Haley a look that told her she was being idealistic. "What do we do now?" she asked.

"First, let me ask you – what's your realistic idea of a best-case scenario for Jamie?" the lawyer quizzed her.

"Uh," she thought. Haley tried to focus on the lawyer's use of the word _realistic_. "I guess it would be to live with me and see Luke as much as possible."

"And where would you and he be living in this scenario?"

"That's a good question," Haley responded, an image of the dream house flashing and fading from her mind. "We're still figuring that out."

"What about Lucas regaining custody?"

She looked at him and they locked eyes. "If I wasn't here, I'd think that would be the best option. But I am available and Jamie really believes I'm his mother. You talked before about nightmares," she glanced at Mike. "Well, Jamie has had them almost every night. When he does, he calls out for me. In fact, he usually ends up crawling into my bed."

Luke looked like he'd been struck. The thought of his son having nightmares without being able to be there, to talk them through, to provide comfort was almost too much to bear.

"I'm sorry," she said softly. "I think he needs me. At least for right now."

"Well, we need to agree on a strategy," Mike said, pulling over a notebook. "My suggestions to Lucas were either that he join with Nikki in the appeal and regain joint custody _or_ that he join with you in a separate motion for appeal."

"Lucas and I?"

"He'd mentioned that you two discussed marriage. If that were the case, you could petition to drop Nathan from guardianship and join with Lucas. It would give the court an option that would still be in line with the medical recommendations for the child."

"But that wouldn't be in line!" Haley protested. "The recommendation was Nathan and I. Jamie sees Lucas as an uncle!"

"But the courts know Lucas as Jamie's lawful natural father, who has done nothing to warrant losing his son," Mike argued.

"No one is saying we'd have to make Jamie aware of any of this. You could still be his mom and me his uncle," Lucas tried to smooth things over.

"You're saying that Nathan and I are going to lose the guardianship," Haley quizzed Mike.

"That's my opinion," he answered smoothly.

"But, Lucas…" she looked over at him and took a few deep breaths. "All this chaos isn't helping."

"I wish it could be avoided," the lawyer agreed easily. "But right now, we have a fairly urgent decision in front of us."

"Do we have time to think about it?" she wondered.

"I'd like to file tomorrow morning," Mike told them both.

Haley nodded, her chest tight with the decision ahead.

* * *

Lakers took the Sonics 114 – 110. Watching Kobe Bryant score on Nathan for the second-to-last basket made Haley decide once and for all that she would never be a fan of Laker's #24.

Nathan had a good "comeback"; taking 24 shots and scoring on 15 of them. During the post-game interviews, he was mobbed with questions about his injury. Haley marveled at how smoothly and easily he handled the chaos.

By the time it was over, an exhausted Jamie was out cold in her lap. She was considering carrying him up to bed when the phone rang, making her heart skip a beat.

"Hello?" she answered, in husky half-whisper so she wouldn't rouse Jamie.

"Hey." It was him.

"Nathan? I can see you on the TV. You're walking out of the…"

"What?"

"I think I just saw you calling me on ESPN!"

"You're watching?"

"Of course. We both were, until Jamie fell asleep. Bet your mom is too, over at the café."

"Oh. What did you think?"

"Your new game glasses are interesting."

"Insurance made me wear 'em. They screw up my field of vision," he griped.

"But they work, right? And with Kobe around, a helmet and mask should be standard equipment."

"I'll tell him you said so," Nathan chuckled, his deep voice resonating across the line.

"Oh, God," she tried not to sound impressed.

"I didn't know if I should call, after last night."

"I'm glad you did. For Jamie's sake."

"For Jamie, right," Nathan exhaled. "So, uh, what did you decide at the lawyer's office?"

"Nikki is appealing the guardianship. It looks like she'll probably win, too."

"How can she do that? The doctors were pretty black and white in their report about the best thing to do."

"But it's the lawyers and judges who make the decisions – not the doctors," she reminded him. "Lucas can join Nikki's motion, or oppose her – with me. Either way, it lets you off the hook."

"Did you _really_ just say that?" he demanded, his voice gruff.

"Sorry," she wiped her face with her hand.

"You're going to marry him," Nate guessed, his voice taking an icy edge.

"I don't know," she answered.

"Have you even spoken the lawyer I hired to actually represent _us_?"

"Not yet," Haley admitted. "But Nathan, I researched all this stuff when I got home and you know, I think Mike's right. This precedent won't stand. And especially not under these circumstances."

He fell silent for a long moment, and then changed the subject. "Uh, how was Jamie's day?"

"All right. Therapy seemed to go well. He got into a little tussle at preschool."

"Isn't he a little young for playground fights?"

"From what the teacher said, the other kids aren't being too accommodating to the idea that you and I are his 'parents' now."

"Maybe you should tell him to keep all that on the down low?"

"He's _so_ proud of you, Nathan," she demurred. "It wouldn't seem right to make him hide that away. If I could, I'd move him to a new school, let him have a fresh start, you know?"

"Running away isn't the answer, either," he advised.

"I know. But if this change in Jamie really is permanent, then I keep wondering how best to let him sort of be who he is now without constantly being compared to who he was. I know how hard it is to break out of people's expectations of you," she sighed. "Anyway, I'll figure something out. It gets messy because Luke and Nikki should really have a say in a big decision like that and there's a whole applecart, here, that I need to make sure I don't tip over."

"Tip away," he responded. "You have great instincts, Hales. Do what you think is best."

"That's sweet, Nathan," she stroked Jamie's hair and looked on his sleeping face with a smile. "But as Mike pointed out today, I am an unemployed, indigent, and homeless 21-year old with no parenting experience. I need to be _really_ careful."

"He said that?"

"It's true," she pointed out.

"This is ridiculous, you have to speak to our lawyer," he pressed again, frustrated. "First thing in the morning."

"I'll call him," Haley relented.

There was a noise on Nathan's end of the phone and a long pause. "I gotta go," he finally told her. "We're getting ready to leave for home."

_Home. Seattle. The other side of the world, for that matter_. "Good night," Haley told him.

"Good night."

* * *

The front doorbell rang just as Haley was letting herself in the back door after dropping Jamie at preschool. She jogged to answer it.

"Mr. Cates!" she stepped back to let the lawyer into the house. "I was just going to call you."

"Please, call me Brian," he asked, accepting the offer to join Haley in the kitchen while she put on a pot of coffee. "My office received a message from Nathan last night that was quite specific. I've had a team working on precedent this morning, and I actually think it would be best for your case if we hired…" he stopped when the doorbell pealed again.

"It's Grand Central Station here," she quipped, excusing herself to head back to the foyer. Lucas stood there, two Styrofoam cups in his hands.

"I come bearing java. Mike's been pestering me since 8AM. So I figured I'd come over so we can talk, settle on what we're going to do."

"Luke," Haley smiled and took a cup. "Good timing, actually. The lawyer just showed up and I was going to brew a pot."

"The lawyer?" Lucas walked with her towards the back of the house, alarm bells ringing in his my mind when he spotted Cates. "What's going on, Hales?"

"Nathan wants to make sure that we look at all the options here, Luke," she explained. "That's all. Before we end up in some drastic situation."

"_Nathan wants_?" he repeated. "What about what you want? I mean, Mike was pretty clear yesterday. We either join forces, or we end up battling each other."

"It doesn't have to be either/or," she protested.

"She's right," Brian said, opening his briefcase and pulling out a legal pad that was covered in notes.

"I can't listen to you," Lucas took a step back. "You're on Nathan's payroll."

"Hey!" Haley turned, surprised. "What's this all about? I mean, isn't any help – no matter where it comes from – good for Jamie?"

"No, actually. What's good for Jamie is _me_. That's the way it has always been. His delusions make things complicated. But they don't change the reality that you and Nathan aren't _really_ his parents and, in fact, you two barely know each other after all these years. For Jamie's sake, I'm will to do almost anything. Give up Brooke, marry you, and create a new kind of home. Happily. But what I am NOT willing to do is let Nathan capriciously play family with _my_ son while I stand on the sidelines. So you need to pick a side, Hales. And you need to do it fast." With that said, Lucas put down his cup, turned on his heel, and left.

"Wow," she whispered.

"Should I leave?" Brian asked, as gently as possible.

Haley thought about it. "You tell me, are you here to push some kind of agenda for Nathan?"

"No," he answered simply. "My instructions were to assist _you _with whatever you wanted to do here_._"

"All right," she heaved a sigh.

"So?"

"So, uh, what?" Haley took a long swallow of coffee. Lucas had put just the right amount of skim milk and sweetener in it.

"So, tell me. What is it you DO want?"

She turned back to face him, and considered her reply. "Will Nikki and Lucas get back custody in the appeal?"

Brian put down his notebook and met her gaze. "If they join forces, yes."

"What if it is just Nikki?"

"Depends," he inhaled and flipped through some pages. "They share legal custody but Nikki has never truly lived with Jamie beyond weekends and vacations. Weighing Nathan's standing and your history with the boy plus his condition against a non-custodial mother's rights? I couldn't guess the outcome, but I could do everything in my power to help you win."

"What about Lucas?"

"His track record with Jamie is, quite frankly, the sway factor."

"You mean, he's right? Whoever he sides with gets Jamie?"

"If you want to narrow it down like that…" Brian squirmed a little.

"I do. Please."

"Yes, he's probably right."

"Then I don't have a choice, do I?"

"Of course you do," the lawyer argued, tapping his legal pad.

"Jamie has already lost too much," she shook her head. "I can't let him lose me, too. So… I guess I'm getting married."


	10. The Chapel of Love

"Hey," he said as she opened the door.

"Hi," Haley said, feeling strangely shy as she let him in.

"I got your message," Lucas glanced at her. "I don't know what to say, 'thanks' seems inadequate."

"It's for Jamie," Haley said with a shrug.

Lucas exhaled and nodded. "If there was any other way I could think of..."

She leaned against the back of couch and looked at her hands.

"You're already having second thoughts," he guessed.

"And third. And fourth. And tenth. And fiftieth," she breathed. "Aren't you?"

"I'm counting into the hundreds." Lucas looked at her and held out his arm. "Come here, buddy."

She stepped closer to him, returning the hug lightly, swallowing back the impulse to flee. His scent, his arm, his breath were all familiar – but nothing felt the same.

"Before, you said something about nightmares. I was hoping I could catch Jamie before he went to sleep. See if I could give him some words of encouragement, talk to him a bit."

"Of course," she indicated the stairs.

Luke took them two at a time. In his room, Jamie was sitting on the end of his bed talking to Chester.

"Uncle Luke!" Jamie jumped into his arms with a big grin.

"Hey, little man. How are you?"

"I'm OK," Jamie answered. "How are you?"

Lucas chuckled and rubbed Jamie's spiky hairdo. "Tell me this isn't a flattop."

"Why not?"

"Because the flattop went out before I was born."

"I'm bringing it back."

"No, you aren't. Did Haley let you do this?"

"Momma said OK, as long as I wear it normal for school. I showed the haircutter lady a picture of Andris Biedrins."

"That's terrifying," Lucas groaned. "So how is school? Everything all right, there?"

"Nah."

"Nah? What's up, buddy?"

"Everyone is treating me funny. I don't like it."

"Well, uh, it's just that there's been a lot of changes since your accident, Jamie. You have to give people time to get used to it."

Jamie nodded, slowly. But he didn't look convinced.

"Tell me something happy," Lucas urged. "I know it's getting past your bedtime and a person should always have good thoughts to fall asleep with."

"Momma told you about the nightmares," he accused.

"Maybe. You know, we all have them, once in a while."

"Even you?"

"Even me. I've been having them, too, J-Luke."

"Did you want to borrow Chester? He's pretty good with guarding against nightmares. Well, more like keeping you company afterwards. He's actually just a regular bunny. He doesn't have a cape or any superpowers."

"He is, huh? But what would you do without him?"

"Oh, I got Momma."

"Right," Lucas looked over at Chester. "I think he's happy here. But maybe I could just get a cape."

"Capes are good," pronounced Jamie, snuggling in the covers. "I have one."

"You do?" Luke sat back, surprised. "That's pretty cool. Can I see it?"

"It's in the other place," the boy said sadly.

"Oh. Well, maybe we can find you another one," Lucas suggested as he herded Jamie under the covers and fluffed up the pillows.

"OK. Did you see Daddy play against the Lakers?"

"I did, indeed."

"That was pretty awesome, huh?"

"Sure was."

"You know, when I was more little, Daddy wanted to play for the NBA really bad. Did you see the free throws?"

"I did. He made them all," he looked down at his son, his heart aching with love.

"Yeah," Jamie sighed with happiness, beginning to feel really sleepy.

"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine…" Luke crooned softly. "You make me happy, when times are sad…"

After a few long moments, he kissed Jamie's forehead and slipped from the room. She was standing in the hallway, a melancholy expression on her face.

"That was nice," Haley said softly.

"My mom used to sing it to me."

"So did mine," she remembered.

They went back downstairs and Lucas stood with his hand on the doorknob. "I figured we'd go get the license Friday and maybe get married Saturday?"

"So soon?" she asked, stepping back with surprise.

"I want to get him home, Hales. No more surprises from Nikki, no more Dan's House of Horrors," he looked around.

"Dan's been in prison for years," she protested. "And Jamie's happy here."

He locked eyes with her a moment, ready to argue but then talked himself out of it. Haley had never seen these people the way Lucas and Karen had. And there was no use fighting about it now. "OK," he acquiesced. "Let's discuss it after the meeting with Mike."

Haley was too exhausted to even think about it anymore. Wearily, she waved goodnight.

"Thanks again, Haley," he told her as walked out into the cool night air.

She didn't respond.

* * *

Karen began packing up their cups and dishes from dinner as Brooke stacked the papers carefully into her messenger bag. "You've been so much help with this business plan," she told the older woman gratefully. "I couldn't have done it without you."

"It's a good plan, and a good opportunity for Tree Hill," Karen said honestly. "I think the Small Business Council would be foolish not to grant you that loan."

"Fingers crossed," Brooke said, sneaking a glance at her watch.

"He's with Haley and Jamie, isn't he?" Karen guessed.

"Am I that obvious?"

Karen gave her a quick smile before turning back to rinsing the glasses in the yacht's sink and loading them into the dishwasher.

"I _am_ being paranoid, right?" Brooke asked, more seriously.

"About what, exactly?"

"This wedding, Jamie…I don't know," Brooke admitted. "I remember when I first met them, I thought either Lucas was into Haley or Haley was into Lucas. And with me and Peyton and Nathan in the mix, it was all a big…"

"Pentagram?" the older woman supplied.

"If you say so," Brooke gave her a quick smile. "I eventually figured out that with Lucas and Haley, at least, it really was just friendship. An important one, I know, but not one I was ever jealous of - until now."

"Nikki and Lucas pass Jamie back and forth a couple of times a year with almost no contact. But Haley and Lucas are planning to parent together, and I can tell you from recent experience that it's a very intimate thing. It takes regular interaction and discussion and compromise."

"I hear Lucas when he says that it's the best thing for Jamie, but…"

"Getting married, raising Jamie - if they go through with all this, it will mean big changes," Karen empathized. "You wouldn't be human if you weren't wondering how it's going to effect things. But the best person to be talking to about this is Lucas, you know."

"I know," Brooke confessed softly, trying to figure out how.

* * *

The dedication of the new gym for a public school in a disadvantaged part of the city was one of those charity events that Nathan didn't mind so much. The cocktail parties and fan greets could get completely repetitive and exhausting. But for something like this, he and his teammates got to play with the kids and really make a difference.

Nathan and Kurt jogged out to center court with a few other Sonics and the crowd applauded. At the whistle, Kurt took the tip-off and they began a rowdy scrimmage against the school's varsity team. The Sonics played clean, careful about not getting injured, but worked up a sweat as the kids ran them hard. Not surprisingly, most folks were cheering for the kids and became pretty enthusiastic each time one made a basket.

Nathan was surprised, afterwards, when he saw Tanya smiling at over him while he and his teammates signed autographs and had their picture taken. She waited for the better part of two hours for him until the PR folks began to break up the event.

"Need a ride?" she asked.

"Uh, I've got my car, thanks," Nathan said, waving farewell to Kurt and grabbing his keys from his duffel.

"Oh," she nodded, keeping pace with his long stride as he headed for the exit. "So, can I _get_ a ride?"

"Uh," Nathan meant to tell her no. Then he had a sudden image of Haley, facing him in the rain. He pushed it away and shrugged. "Sure. Why not?"

* * *

Haley brought Jamie to the café after preschool. With most schools on break, it was nearly empty between the lunch and dinner rushes. She settled him at the counter and let Deb fuss over him a bit while she poured herself a tall cup of coffee. The sounds of a guitar melody coming from the corner tugged on Haley's attention and she went over to investigate.

"Jake?"

"Hey, Haley," he smiled in greeting. "How are you doing?"

"All right, I guess," she dropped her bag on the back of the chair and took a seat across from him. "Thanks again for your help at Open Mic night, I really couldn't have done it without you."

"You mean if I hadn't dragged you over?" he gave her a quick smile. "You have a great voice, actually. You should share it more often."

She shook off his praise. "I know that tune," she tried to place it as he strummed a melody.

"Old Rod Stewart song, one of Amy's favorites. Her father dedicated it to her mother on the radio when he was away on tour – he was in the Navy. The next morning, Amy's mother woke up to find him at her front door. He proposed right there, with her in her bathrobe."

"That's a really nice story," Haley smiled. "Uh, but it makes me wonder if there's a specific reason you're practicing this particular song at, uh, 3 in the afternoon on a random Wednesday in spring?"

Jake blushed. "Actually, there is," he confessed.

"What's going on?" she asked.

Jake exhaled. "Amy's pregnant."

"Oh!" Haley stood and kissed his cheek with joy. "How wonderful. It _is_ wonderful?"

"It's amazing. Unexpected, a complete miracle. But for some reason she thinks it shouldn't affect anything. It's insane; she wants me to take this summer tour offer and leave her behind."

"It's been known to happen," she acknowledged, thinking of Karen and Dan – and Lucas and Nikki.

"Not with me," Jake declared. "That's why I brought her and her brother here for Spring Break. I wanted to give everyone a chance to get to know each other better before we make the announcement."

"You're pretty cocky here that she's gonna say yes." Haley taunted.

Jake pulled a box out of his pocket and carefully opened it. The ring was set with three stones – a deep sapphire flanked with aquamarines. "Uh, Amy is crazy for the color blue. You think it's all right?"

"I think it's perfect," Haley closed the lid with reverence and slid the box back to him. "You really love her?"

"It's a funny thing, but when Peyton died – I mean we'd barely had a chance to be together. But I was haunted for the longest time. _What might have been, _you know? Then Luke wrote that book and it just made everything worse," Jake laughed at himself. "Amy was the first friend I made at college. She was there to listen to it all. I knew right away she was something special."

"You fell in love," Haley observed.

"Like a brick," Jake agreed. "No ghosts anymore. This woman is _it_ for me, Haley. I'm not going anywhere without her and the baby."

"You're a good guy, Jake Jagielski," Haley smiled. She tried not to compare Jake's romantic gesture to Luke's proposal and inhaled deeply. "You want me to take a look at the song?" she offered.

Jake slid the sheet music over to her. She scanned it, moving over to the keyboard. "It's kinda hokey."

"That's OK, I'm kind of a hokey guy," he pointed out.

She chuckled and began playing. The piano accompaniment mellowed the thinness of his 6-string. They jammed through it a couple of times until they settled on an orchestration that really came together.

"_You're a rhapsody, a comedy; you're a symphony and a play. You're every love song ever written but honey, what do you see in me?_"

Jake nodded to Haley and she joined, bringing her warm voice in to back him on the chorus. "_You're in my heart, you're in my soul. You'll be my breath should I grow old. You are my lover, you're my best friend…You're in my soul_."

"Oh, my God," Lionel announced, stepping into the café. "I know that song! You're going to propose to my sister!"

Haley laughed happily as Jake jumped up and tried to get Lionel to be cool with the surprise. By the time Amy followed her brother in a few moments later, Lionel was sitting with a cup of coffee next to Jamie, mischief in their eyes.

With a warning look at his brother-in-law, Jake jogged over and kissed Amy soundly in greeting. They pulled apart after a long moment, the palm of Jake's hand resting on her belly and his eyes locked with hers.

"Hey," she said. "You done practicing?"

"Almost," he nodded. "Can you bear to sit through a couple of tunes before we get lunch?"

"Of course," Amy touched his hand and then found a seat next to her brother.

Jake sat back on the stool and took a deep breath.

Amy recognized the song immediately, and gave Jake a curious smile. "_I didn't know what day it was when you walked into the room. I said hello unnoticed; you said goodbye too soon…_"

When the last notes faded away, Amy, Lionel, Jamie, Deb and the few other patrons all clapped enthusiastically.

Jake stood and approached his girl. Just before he reached her, Jake stopped and slowly dropped to one knee. You could hear a pin drop in the café as he pulled the box from his pocket and opened it. Haley squeezed her eyes shut. Jake's love for Amy was shining like a floodlight.

Suddenly desperate for air, she waved to Deb to watch Jamie while she slipped out the back. The wind felt good on her face and began walking down to the river.

Haley didn't notice Skillz, who turned and jogged to catch up as she passed. "Hey," he said softly.

"Hey," Haley answered as she kept walking.

He kept pace for several blocks. "Out of curiosity, where we going?"

"I don't know," Haley exploded. "Anywhere. Nowhere."

"All right, then," he agreed amiably, staying by her side.

"I'm not crying," she told him, her voice fierce.

"I can see that."

Haley stopped in her tracks and reached out. Wordlessly, Skillz took her in his arms and held her close. As she sobbed, he soothed; patting her back and letting her know she wasn't alone.

Once Haley had let it out and calmed down, Skillz found some napkins in his pocket for her to use. Then finished their stroll at a more leisurely pace towards the water.

"This is where I tutored Nathan, that first time," she said, taking a seat.

Skillz bought them a couple of Slurpee drinks and slid the green one over to her. "I bet you were the first person in his life he ever wanted to be nice to."

"What makes you say that?"

"Because that's how you make everyone feel, girl," he observed. "Like you see some better self in all of us."

"Thanks," she said softly, sniffling away the last of her little breakdown.

"So, what happened back there?"

"Jake proposed to his girlfriend. It was so sweet, and hearfelt. He's really crazy about her, you know?"

"Ain't that the way it ought to be?" Skillz asked quietly.

She tried not to cry again as she nodded in agreement. Skillz pointed to her drink and obediently, Haley sipped up some of the icy juice and made a face.

"Good, right?" he grinned.

"Good," she agreed. "Skillz, I've hardly seen you since you got to town and then, when I do, I collapse all over you."

"I'm just glad to be here for you when you need me," he told her honestly. "I know you're going through a lot. Jake's accident wasn't two weeks ago, and it seems like the whole world done turned on its head."

"You're right. I feel like I've fallen down some kind of rabbit hole. I don't know which way is up anymore."

"You'll figure it out. In all our years, I've never seen you give up yet. Just take a moment, find the ground beneath your feet, and you'll be fine."

"You think so?"

"I _know_ so. You're Haley James."

She exhaled and flashed him a small smile. "I needed that. Thanks for coming to find me today, Skillz."

"Oh, that," he stood and found a trashcan for their empty cups. "That was just a happy accident. I was just headed into the café for some lunch."

"Well, I'm still glad."

"Me, too," Skillz quickly agreed, leading them back up the street.

* * *

Nathan stepped out of the shower and tucked the towel around his hips. As he stepped into the closet to grab some clothes he heard the phone and grabbed it up.

"Hi," she said softly, tiredly.

"Haley," he smiled. "Hey. How's Jamie?"

"Jamie's doing better. I found a new school for him, I think."

"That's great. What about you?"

"Fine," she lied.

He felt his heart clutch at the emotion she'd packed into that one little word. Nathan looked out the floor-to-ceiling windows of his bedroom at the bright blue water. "What's wrong?"

"Uh, nothing, really. So, uh, Jake proposed to his girlfriend today at the café. They're expecting and over the moon."

"Good for him," Nathan tucked the phone against his jaw as he pulled on a pair of boxers. "Happy news always depress you like this?"

"No, it's not that. I think I'm just tired. I'm not used to being woken in the middle of the night; it plays tricks on you after a while. And, I've run out of clothes."

"Clothes?" he teased gently.

"I've been wearing the same 3 outfits over and over," she reminded him. "Plus? My housing came with my job, and now that I've resigned I have to figure out a way to get my stuff out before someone else moves in."

"OK, I can help with that. I've found some movers."

"You did?"

"Yeah. Guido, Vito, and Stewie," Nathan told her, confidently.

"Guido, Vito, and Stewie?" she challenged, a little dubious.

"Look past the name, OK? A couple of my teammates recommended them. My business manager tracked them down and they can get all your stuff at Stanford on Monday and have it safe and sound in Tree Hill by the end of the week."

She sat up in his bed, a little surprised. _He'd talked to his teammates to find her a mover?_ "Wow, that fast? It sounds too good to be true. So…how much?"

"Haley," he exhaled, as he hunted through the closet for the jeans he wanted. "Not cheap, OK? Is that what you want to hear? I'm… I'm asking you to let me take care of this, please. You've turned your life inside out and it's the least I can do. All you have to say is 'Yes, Nathan'."

He waited for a long moment.

"Yes, Nathan," she finally parroted, her voice grateful and only a little mocking.

"Good. OK, I'll have them call you. So, now that we're on a roll – tell me you talked to Brian and called off this stupid plan."

"I talked to Brian; the stupid plan is still on."

"_Fuck_," he groaned. "Look, when I spoke with him, he had this idea…"

"Nathan, it's a boy's life I'm gambling with. That's huge."

"I know. And there are no guarantees, Haley. But Lucas has you completely convinced that there's demons around every corner and he's the only one who knows the right way to go."

"That's because he's been the one raising Jamie his whole life!" she argued. "Who are am I to double-think him? We admitted it right up front, Nathan. Neither of us knows what we're doing here. But Lucas is Jamie's father, and he will do anything to protect him. I have to have faith in that."

She had Nathan boxed in. Anything he might say would seem derogatory to the saintly Lucas. It was like High School all over again. Lucas cheated but was still considered the good guy. Nathan bent over backwards to reform but couldn't ever quite shake Haley's underlying belief that he wasn't really sincere. With a grunt, Nathan slapped the wall.

"Hales," he demanded huskily. "Think about this; whatever put you, us, in this position with Jamie…don't we have a responsibility, to, uh…"

"Nathan?" Tanya called as she stepped into the bedroom. "Are you all right? I heard something…"

"Nathan?" Haley echoed, a little confused. "Is someone there?"

"We should get going, if we're going to make the red carpet," Tanya told him, eyeing his state of dress.

"Get out, Tanya," Nathan pressed the phone against his chest to muffle his voice.

"You sure?" she glanced at the bed, flirty.

"Get _OUT_," he repeated, sternly. "I'm on a call!"

"OK, I'm going," she laughed.

"Haley?" Nathan lifted the phone back to his ear. "Are you still there?"

There was a long pause. "I'm sorry. Clearly, I interrupted something."

"No," he assured her. "A party, I said I'd make an appearance. It's not important."

"A party?" she echoed. "You're at a…? Oh. You mean you're going to one. Your date is waiting on you." She wondered why it hurt so much. _No, she knew why_.

"Haley," his voice was gentle.

"It's OK," she told him. "I'm… actually pretty tired. I should go."

He breathed in and out. Wanted the words to make things different. Accepted that he couldn't, not tonight. "OK. Talk to you soon."

"Good night," Haley pressed the red button on her phone and dropped it on the bedside table. She turned on her side and pulled a pillow close, and wished for impossible things.

* * *

"What's an institute day?" Jamie asked, walking next to Andy towards the car. Lily held Andy's other hand and tugged to press the button for the crosswalk.

"Far as I can tell, it's an excuse to cancel your school early," Andy told him.

"But, why?" Jamie wondered.

"Good question," the older man shook his head.

"I'm home-schooled," Lily announced.

"Home-boated," Jamie corrected her.

"Ship-schooled," Andy offered. "For now, anyway."

Lily peeked behind his back and made a face at Jamie as they approached the car.

"Enough of that," Andy chided, opening the back door.

Jamie put his hands on his hips and gave Lily a long look.

Lily mimicked him. "Why are you wearing that?"

"It's my cape," Jamie told her. "Momma made it for me."

"No, she didn't. Your mommy is…"

"_Enough_!" Andy stopped them, pointing at the car. "All sprogs, in ya go!"

"What?" Jamie peered at him.

"That means us," Lily explained in a huff as she climbed in. "He sounds like that when he's 'naffed."

"What?!" Jamie demanded again.

"Crabby or out of sorts," Andy clarified. He put Jamie's overnight bag in between them and the made sure both of the kids had their booster seats buckled securely.

"Oh," Jamie nodded. "Why are you crabby?"

Andy laughed lightly. "I'm not, nipper. Not really. So here's the deal. We're picking up Karen and then off to this festival in Waynesboro. Tonight, it'll be videos and popcorn and Uno. Your jobs today are to stay close and have fun. Am I clear?"

"Yes, Andy," Jamie saluted him.

"Yes, Andy," Lily wrinkled her nose.

He gave them both an affectionate grin. With a quick tweak of Lily's nose, he closed the door and got behind the wheel.

* * *

Nathan's condo building was 1.2 miles from the Sonic's training facility and 1.1 miles from KeyArena, where they played their home games. He knew it exactly, because he usually jogged to and from practices and even sometimes to the home games as a warm-up.

On weekends and off days, Nathan usually like to go over 5 miles - the distance he ran in an average NBA game. Some of the guys would only jog on indoor tracks; they preferred the consistent conditions. But Nathan had always loved getting outside; his tunes blasting and the sun on his skin.

His circuit took him down the jogging paths of Myrtle Edwards Park, along the Puget Sound with the great views of the mountains. The scenery and fresh salty air usually helped clear his mind but he was still feeling fractious and preoccupied when he arrived at a walk back at his building.

By standing arrangement, the concierge greeted him with a fresh towel and a cold bottle of water. He took several long swallows as the elevator swiftly whisked Nathan to the top of the building.

As he stepped into his condo, he finally made a decision. Immediately, something inside felt better. Grabbing the phone, he made the call. "Coach? Can we talk?"

* * *

Brooke looked down at the delicate corsage Lucas had left on the table. She walked over to where he stood, staring into his son's room.

"It's so empty," he noted.

"Not for long," she reminded him.

Something in her tone made him turn. "You're not OK with this," he noted, stepping forward to really look at her. The night before, Brooke had been all cream and silk and shiny hair that drifted across his chest. They'd been up half the night, making love. As though it was their first time.

Now, Saturday's morning light, he saw the faint smudges beneath her eyes that makeup hadn't fully concealed. A sadness in the tilt of her lips. As though, maybe, it had actually been their last time and she was looking for a way to tell him.

As if she could read his thoughts, Brooke turned to face him. "I'm going back to New York," she said quietly. "After the wedding."

"Pretty girl," he protested, reaching out a hand.

She let him stroke her cheek with his thumb, closed her eyes as the feelings threatened to overwhelm her. "Not forever," she promised. "But there's some things I need to take care of."

"And then you'll come back?"

"Yes," she breathed. "Just not here."

He met her gaze and nodded. "Where, then?"

"Uh, there's an apartment not too far from downtown. I think it's in the building Nathan lived in when he was emancipated. Anyway, the rent is super-reasonable."

"OK," he said. "All this isn't fair to you, is it?"

"It isn't fair to you, either," she pointed out. "Being separated from Jamie has been eating you up inside. You need to do whatever you can to bring him home, and make it right. I do understand."

He leaned in and kissed her deeply.

"What happens, after today?"

"Ah, well, not much," he leaned his chin on her cheek and gathered her close. "Haley and Jamie aren't moving in for at least another week. Dr. Butler wants to start working with Jamie on Monday to sort of transition him to the idea."

"Oh," Brooke breathed, a small sound of sympathy. "What does Jamie think of the wedding today?"

"He doesn't," he shrugged. "He isn't coming and we aren't telling him. It's not like we're going to be wearing rings or being a couple."

"Won't that sort of defeat the whole purpose?"

"No," Lucas shook his head. "No one can expect so soon after his accident that we would shake up his life like that. Mike says the marriage certificate is enough affirmation of Haley and I's intentions."

"And you and I?"

"We just have to be careful. Nikki fought me tooth and nail the first time around with Jamie, but once the dust settled – all she really wanted was a few long visits a year. The day-to-day life of a full-time parent doesn't suit her. I think once we get custody settled and Jamie gets used to her enough to stay with her again, she'll calm down and we'll all be able to make more normal lives for ourselves."

"You think so?"

"I do. Please don't give up on us, Brooke," he implored. "You just walked back into my life, I don't think I could take it if I lost you."

"So don't lose me," she advised, kissing him.

* * *

Haley climbed the concrete steps, her heels making a loud clacking noise as she did. With her belongings about to cross the country in a truck driven by what she imagined were mountainous Italians, she'd gone to a discount outlet to buy a new outfit and shoes. _Another dent in her tiny savings_.

Lucas, Brooke, and Karen were gathered just outside the doors.

"Hi," she greeted them.

"Hi," Lucas reached down and kissed her cheek.

They stepped inside to the lobby and found Skillz waiting. Like Lucas, he was wearing a suit and tie. For one hysterical moment, Haley almost imagined they were dressed up because it was game day. But high school basketball was long, long past.

Haley gave him a tentative smile as Skillz embraced her tightly. "You look nice," he said.

"You do, honey," Brooke concurred, appraising the cap sleeves and fitted waist of the pink dress.

"Oh, here." As everyone watched, Luke slipped the cluster of blooms onto her wrist. "You should have flowers," he said.

"Thank you. They're beautiful," she smiled.

As Lucas and Brooke searched for the directory for the number of the right office, Karen reached out and touched the material of Haley's dress lightly. Before she could say anything, Lucas returned. "Found it. You ready?"

"As I'll ever be," Haley took his arm and they headed down the marble hall.

In an antechamber, another wedding was already in progress. They approached a long desk where a clerk was processing a stack of papers. Brooke absently nibbled on her fingernails while Skillz moved his weight from one foot to the other.

"Next!" the Registrar called to them.

With a big gust, Lucas presented their license and identification. Once the woman had inspected them, he paid the fee and indicated Brooke and Skillz as the witnesses.

"Do you have any special vows or words you would like said?" she asked, her calm eyes glancing at bride and groom over half-moon glasses.

"Uh, no," Haley shook her head.

"Regular is fine," Lucas agreed.

"It's not coffee, young man," the Registrar teased.

"We know."

"All right, busy day. You'll be fourth in line for the Magistrate after this couple," she handed them back the paperwork, then glanced at her watch. "Come back in about an hour."

Haley looked at Luke and he shrugged. "They don't take reservations, believe it or not."

"It's fine," she assured him.

"Would you like to grab some coffee while we wait?" he suggested as they all stepped back out.

Before she could answer, Haley gasped. A long figure was approaching down the sunlit hall, and she knew the silhouette in an instant. "Nathan!" she put her hand over her heart and stepped towards him.

"Am I too late?" He asked, stopping and looking at her. Looking at her hand, and back at her face.

"Nathan?" Lucas demanded, stepping up. "What are you doing here, man? You're in Seattle."

"Obviously not," Nathan turned back to Haley.

"Too late for what?" she asked, captivated by his presence. That fact that he was standing there. Her heart pounding so loud, she wondered if everyone could hear it.

"To object. Because I do," he said into her eyes.

"_Finally_," Skillz looked towards heaven with relief.

"We talked about this the other night," she reminded him; the sudden bloom of…_hope_? _desire_?…in her chest quickly fading under a wave of cool reason.

"We didn't. Not really. Haley, you can't do this."

"Nathan…" she began to argue until she saw the heat in his blue eyes.

_It wasn't even a decision to make_. Nathan grabbed her close and kissed her into silence. Not a dry, fairy-tale kiss, either. He crushed his lips to hers, pressing and tasting. Wrapped his arms around her and grabbing the material at the small of her back, touching his fingertips to the strands of her hair.

And then, he let go.

Suddenly, Haley couldn't seem to get any air. _It didn't make any sense. He shouldn't be there. _She looked at Nathan and suddenly knew. Knew why her chest felt crushed by emotion. Knew why she was shivering, despite the warmth. Knew why she'd been praying for him to show up, even when she couldn't admit it to herself. She…_loved him_.

Nathan was panting, too. _Stupid. Why was he out of breath? Why was he rooted in this spot, staring at this tiny woman? This wasn't how it was going to go. He was just going to show up and tell her. Make her understand. About the lawyer's plans. How they…_

Then suddenly, Nathan saw something in her eyes. Like a sunrise. Saw it, and actually felt it in his gut, a sharp stab. He inhaled sharply and reached for her again. Grasping. Needing. Needing…_Haley_.

"Oh, no way," Lucas pulled his arm back and punched his brother in the jaw. He felt the bones connect with Nathan's face and the sudden pressure of it, the slapping sound a split-second before his head snapped back.

"No!" Haley screamed.

"Luke!" Brooke jumped in surprise.

Nathan recovered and pivoted quickly. He clenched his hand; saw the outrage on Luke's face. Felt his own.

And let his temper fly.


	11. Let's Do The Twist

_A/N: This story is not orphaned, I promise. Sometimes my brain refuses to work with me, and it takes a long time to kick out the next piece of a story. Frustrating all around, and I'm sorry. Since I've already begun work on the next chapter, I shortened this one to speed the plot along :) Thanks for the faith, and feedback. When I was so freaking stuck I felt like giving up, it was the reviews and comments that gave me the shot of adrenaline I needed._

_Once they are in the house together, Luke's anger toward Nathan will finally be addressed, his feelings about Haley, and Jamie will have a real moment of "Magic" to bring his parents back together - in this world, and...  
_

_P.S. HELP! I need a Beta for the last chapters of this story and the last chapter of Brothers in Arms; please send me a msg or a comment if you're available and interested....thanks.  
_

* * *

The café sign said closed, but the door was unlocked. She found him sitting in the dark, his feet up on a second chair and staring into space.

She flicked on one of the lamps. "What are you doing, sitting in the dark?"

"Just needed a little peace and quiet," Lucas answered.

She pushed his feet to get the seat clear for herself. "Do I even have to ask how you're doing?"

"Tired of jail," he groaned, dragging a hand over his hair. "Glad your boyfriend got around to dropping the charges."

She rolled her eyes at his attitude.

He sighed. "Where's Jamie?"

"At the house with Deb."

"Christ," he muttered.

"Lucas," she chided. "I know she's a train wreck, but she's pitched in to keep this place going and she's opened her home to me and to Jamie." She breathed in deeply and fought to stay calm. "What's going on with you?"

"I'm just trying to deal with everything. Trying to think about what's best for Jamie. That's my priority, OK?"

"That's my priority, too," she seconded.

"Really?" he challenged.

Haley met his gaze and didn't waver. "Of course!"

He couldn't help himself, but say it. "Except when Nathan's around."

"This isn't about Nathan," she argued.

"_Of course_ it's about Nathan," Lucas shot back. "It's _always_ about Nathan. Since the day I found that damned hat in Peyton's car!"

"God! How are you _still_ carrying that around?!"

"Gee, Hales, I wonder. No, wait, I know – it's because he disappears from our lives for 5 years and then pops back in to take you and Jamie away like that!" he snapped his fingers.

"But he didn't! He _hasn't_. I'm so sorry, Lucas. I'm sorry that Jamie has this condition. And I'm sorry if you think that my feelings for Nathan somehow mean I'm less of your friend but I'm not. I promise. I'm right here. Jamie's here. It's not how it should be, okay, but…"

"You still love him," he interrupted with the realization. "After everything he's done. And knowing how I feel about him and his whole family."

"You know, there was a time when you were brothers," Haley reminded him. "When you really started to talk and get along."

"Because of you," he retorted. "But then you broke up with him because he was pressuring you for…"

"What if he wasn't?" Haley wondered. "We were all kids and it was a crazy time and I don't know anymore. I mean, you'd just found about Jamie, and I'd just gone on the birth control patch – ready to…"

"You what?!"

"I was in love - I wanted to be with him. But then Nikki got pregnant, and it felt like a sign. I panicked."

"So…what? It's not enough that you've got him permanently tattooed on your ass - now you wished you'd slept with him?"

"_God_, you act like you're some celibacy evangelist! Maybe, OK? I don't know," she turned and faced him. "Why does it matter?"

"What do you mean, _why_? After everything-"

"You know what? Save it. Save whatever it is you're going to say."

Lucas saw the passion and conviction in her eyes and knew it was no use arguing with her. Suddenly, he had a flash of memory. _Of Haley slamming out the door. Of a crash. Of Nathan's dry fingers against his, and the beep of the hospital monitor. _He rubbed his cheeks, "So, tell me."

"That's just it, I don't know what there is to say," she confessed, getting up and walking over to the old piano. "He told me upfront that he wasn't looking for a relationship beyond, you know, the physical. And that he knew I wasn't the kind of woman to be happy with that. So he left."

"Except, then he came back," Lucas reminded her.

"In more ways than one…" she told him, glancing at the door.

They both turned to watch as Nathan pushed into the café, the bells jingling with his arrival. He pushed his hands deep into his pockets and looked first at his brother and then at Haley. "You all right?" Nathan asked, feeling a little nervous.

"Yeah," she answered.

"How about you?" he asked Lucas, glad to see he didn't have any noticeable bruises.

"Fine," When he saw Haley wince at the harshness in his voice, Luke forced himself to relax his shoulders.

Haley took a step towards Nathan and gave him a small smile. "Thanks for making sure they released Lucas. The cops seemed pretty eager to arrest him."

"I wasn't going to press charges," he assured her. Nathan shrugged the whole incident away and cut to the chase. "You two still planning on getting married?"

Lucas ignored the question and stood up. "Why did you come, man? I don't get it. You were back in your life, with your team, and your…whatever. So why show up now?"

Nate thought about his answer for a long time, and then nodded. _If here was where it was going to happen, then so be it._ "I want to say that I came back for Jamie, and partly that's true. I made a promise and I'm trying to keep it. But the bigger truth is that I came for Haley."

"Aren't you about 5 years too late?"

"I would say that's her decision to make."

Both men turned to Haley and she slowly sat back down on the piano bench. She didn't know what to say, and didn't want to say it in front of Lucas. But a glance at his face, and it was clear he wasn't budging. Both brothers had identical looks of stubbornness, and Haley felt a bubble of sort of hysterical laughter. "I'm not going to marry Lucas," she announced.

Lucas dragged his hands down his face in frustration. Nathan relaxed in relief.

Haley looked at both of them. "This isn't about us. Jamie's condition, however it happened, is very real. In his mind, Nathan, you and I are his parents. He looks at us, and sees two people that have been in love since high school. He looks at all three of us and sees a _family_."

Lucas glanced at his brother and shook his head. "You can't be asking me to trust him, Hales. Not after everything."

"After what, exactly?" Nathan turned. "What did I ever do to you, man?"

"You're asking? Seriously?"

"I'm asking," Nathan confirmed. "Look, I'm not exactly proud of how I treated you, beginning of Junior Year, but we got past all that. We were _teammates_."

"Until you ran off with Keith to Charleston."

"Right. Well, that's karma for you. A guy who tried to take my life gets cheesed over me taking his?"

They squared off, jaws pulsing with long-held anger and adrenaline pumping in their veins. Exasperated, Haley crashed her hands down on the piano. It made a roar of discordant noise, pulling the attention of both brothers to her. "This is about Jamie!" she reminded them.

It took several moments before they broke their stare. "Yeah, I know. Sorry, Hales," Lucas exhaled at length, rubbing his mouth.

Nathan hated hearing that nickname from his lips, hated the way that Lucas marked Haley off as his own yet treated her so cavalierly. Seeing her frustration, though, he put it aside for the moment. "What do _you_ want?" he asked.

"I want us to trust _Jamie_," she said softly. "I'm asking you to see the world through his eyes. I don't know how this all happened – but it's beyond just a fall from a boat, OK? This isn't mistaken identity – this is a whole world in his mind, down to the color of his wallpaper. It's kind of miraculous, you know? And I just think that maybe we should all believe in his vision of the world. Just for a while, and see where it goes."

"You three, living like three little peas in a pod, and me the visiting Uncle?"

"Don't say it like that," she groaned.

"It doesn't matter how I say it because it's not gonna happen. I will not leave my son in Dan's house, to be raised by you and Nathan – who puts Jamie somewhere around picking up his dry cleaning on the priority list! I'm not _him_, OK? I will _not_ walk away from Jamie!"

"What the fuck, man?" Nathan threw his hands in the air.

"Do you even know his favorite color? His best friend? His bedtime?"

"I _do_, actually; blue, Chester, and medium early."

Lucas took a step back, surprised. "That doesn't make you his father," he quipped, recovering.

"Of course not," Haley assured her best friend. "What we're saying, Lucas, is that we all love him. And I just think Jamie needs a little magic right now. A little faith in whatever put that vision in his head. From all of us."

"You know, little kids believe in things like the tooth fairy, a policy of universal fairness, and the magical properties of Power Rangers morphers – but it's up to their parents to know what's actual and what's fantasy, and protect them from their own innocence," Luke shook his head and beseeched Haley with his eyes to understand that his role as Jamie's father meant keeping firmly rooted in reality.

"From me?" she whispered. "Do you need to protect him from me, too?"

"You're not exactly thinking straight," he accused, lowering his voice.

"All right," Nathan interrupted. "I have an idea; what if you were living with us, making sure that Haley and I were doing right with Jamie?"

"What?" Haley looked at Nathan in surprise.

"What?" Lucas echoed.

"Look, what if it didn't have to be either/or? I might have an alternative." They looked at him, curious, as Nathan dug into his pocket and pulled out a silver hoop with two shiny new keys on it. He tossed it to Haley, who caught it easily.

It took her a moment to put the pieces together. "You bought it?"

"Yeah," he confessed. "Please don't be mad."

"I'm not mad," she told him. "Just surprised."

"What is it?" Lucas asked.

"The house from Jamie's fantasy. We looked it up and it was for sale."

"So Nathan just wrote a check and bought it, huh?" Lucas wished he didn't sound so bitter.

"Haley was against it at the time, but the way Jamie looked when he was showing us around? It just seemed like the right thing to do."

"It has, like, 4 bedrooms," Haley looked at the keys in her palm, almost unable to believe Nathan had done it.

"What, all four of us living under one roof?"

Nathan shrugged and looked over at Haley and then back to his brother. "Why not?"

Lucas gave him a dirty look for his false innocence.

"All right," Nathan capitulated. "I'm not saying it would be easy. But we all want to do the right thing for Jamie, right? That _is_ what this is all about? As Haley said, he sees us as his parents. And you are so intent on being under the same roof with him that you would marry someone you didn't love."

"It will never work," Luke told him flatly.

"Why not?" Haley asked. "It's a big house, Lucas."

He felt ganged up on, and it pissed him off. But the clear-eyed, logical part of Lucas knew that he had to go along with the idea – it was a reasonable solution. And, for now, Nathan and Haley were the ones with the temporary custody order - and the upper hand. At least until he managed to change things.

Lucas slowly nodded. "All right," he agreed, his reluctance thick in his voice.

"Thank you," she whispered, pleased.

Nathan walked over to her and cupped her hand in his own. They both felt the shock of contact, and Haley's eyes flew to Nathan's deep blue ones. Carefully, he rotated one of the keys off the chain and handed it over to his brother.

"Hey," Brooke noted the tension as she pushed into the café, the bells jingling over the door. "What's going on?"

Haley turned to her old friend. "Hi, Tigger."

"Has there been a cease-fire?" she looked at the two brothers.

"Hell, it's practically _glasnost_. We're all gonna move in together and be one big, happy family," Lucas announced.

Brooke's eyes widened as she tried to figure out if he was joking.

"We'll let Lucas explain," Haley told her, heading for the door. Nathan followed, placing his hand low on her back and nodding to Brooke as they passed.

After the couple had headed out into the night, Brooke took a few steps towards her boyfriend and gave him a sympathetic look. "You all right?" she asked.

"Better, now," he sighed, closing his fist around the key in one hand and pulling her close with the other.

* * *

They sat in Nathan's rental car outside his mother's house as neither one made a move to head inside. Through the window, they could see Deb and Jamie setting the table for dinner.

"You never answered my question," he told her, his hands still resting on the steering wheel.

"Which one?"

"Back at the café. Is it too late, Hales?"

"Nathan, I…don't know. I mean, just a few days ago you and your girlfriend were heading out to some event. And today I was supposed to marry Lucas."

"She was never my girlfriend. And it's over."

"OK," Haley watched the clock in the dashboard. It was the old-fashioned kind, with a second hand slowly circling the dial.

_She's not going to make this easy_, he realized. Nathan breathed out in a long, slow gust. "I saw you."

At her quizzical expression, he continued, "At La Guardia Airport, bright green scarf. I was on the team bus; it was just for a second as we went by. But I saw you, Haley."

She didn't know what to say.

Nathan put his hand on the armrest between them and turned to face her. "The truth is that I've been looking for you everywhere I go. Ever since I left; every stadium, on the street – without even knowing what I was doing."

Haley thought about his words for a long moment. "I looked for you, too," she admitted, so softly he almost didn't hear. "I watched your games; I'd even do searches at _Sports Illustrated_'s website."

"When I got back to Seattle," Nathan explained. "I didn't look around the store, or up the street. Because I knew you couldn't be there – you were here. And I had a choice. So I came back."

"For what, exactly?"

"I guess that's up to us, Hales."

Haley nodded. "I'm scared," she admitted.

"You and me both. What we had last time, it wasn't enough. _I_ wasn't enough. You gave up on us. And it almost killed me."

"It wasn't that," she argued. "I never wanted to hurt you, Nathan. I was just confused and scared. My feelings were so strong, and I knew you didn't feel the same. It had me tied up in knots, and…"

"You're wrong," he interrupted, reaching out but not quite touching her. "Haley, I was in love. For the first time – the _only_ time – in my life."

"You were?"

Nathan nodded.

"Why didn't you ever say anything? I mean, I was there – with my heart practically on my sleeve – and it always seemed about sex with you."

"Because I was 16, and didn't know how to say it," he groaned. "If you remember, I had a lot of stuff in my way back then."

She caught his eyes. "And now?"

"It still terrifies me," Nathan nodded. "But I'm here. What about you?"

Haley thought about that for a moment, looked for the truth of it in his eyes. And saw it. Haley suddenly leaned over from her seat and kissed him, like she had so many years ago. Nathan crushed her close. Tasted her, felt her beneath his palms, and desire flashed up his spine.

Finally, on the edge of ripping her clothes off, he broke the kiss. Held her cheek in his palm.

"I'm here, too," she smiled.

Nathan felt like the weight of a thousand bricks flew off his chest with her words. He wanted to kiss her again. He wanted to dive inside her and claim her, body and soul. As they held each other closely, Nathan fought for control. "We should get inside."

"Yeah," she agreed. "How long are you here?"

"Until the morning," he answered, regretfully. "I wish I could stay longer, but we're up against the Cavs on Monday. I'll get you tickets for the Bobcats game on Thursday, though."

"Lucas too?" she asked.

He rolled his eyes and then nodded. "If that's what you want."

"I want…_you_," she told him, straight-forwardly.

"Uh…" Nathan felt himself go hard and lost the ability to speak.

"I keep telling myself that we have to go slow, and deal with everything else that's going on, and get to know each other again, but I just want to be honest, and…"

Nathan picked her up out of the passenger seat and dragged her into his lap. With one hand on her neck and the other around her waist, he shut her up by kissing her deeply. She felt every inch of him, and her insides melted – yielding and wanting.

"I want you, too. But our first time shouldn't be in the driveway," he said gruffly, several minutes later. "And if we don't stop now…" His shirt had become unbuttoned and her camisole was halfway up her chest. The windows were actually a little foggy from their breath.

The way Haley was feeling, she was moments from saying the hell with it and squirming out of her panties. He could see it on her face, and it made his heart hammer in his chest.

They shared a long, intimate, look. "Look, after dinner I'll head over to the house and sleep there." He reached up and tugged her camisole back into place. He let his fingertips drift over her smooth skin. "I want to do this right, Hales. It's important to me."

"It's important to me, too," she agreed as she slid off his lap and back onto her seat. "Although, living with Lucas and Jamie…"

"Yeah," he groaned as he shook his head. "What was I thinking?"

"It was a good idea," she assured him as she stepped out of the car, straightening her clothes before pulling her purse over her shoulder.

"Maybe," he mused. "Look, Haley, Coach always says, when we get down we gotta pull together – not apart. I think we can manage anything, if we just…" Nathan held out his hand and she twined her fingers with hers.

"Pull together," she finished. _This is all happening so fast_, Haley thought again, as she felt a shiver of…something. .

Nathan glanced at the windows, light spilling into the night. The shadows of Deb and Jamie moving in the house. "Ready?"

"Lead on," Haley instructed, and they headed towards the door.


	12. When the Stars Go Blue

"_Look, Haley, Coach always says, when we get down we gotta pull together – not apart. I think we can manage anything, if we just…" Nathan held out his hand and she twined her fingers with hers._

"_Pull together," she finished. This is all happening so fast, Haley thought again, as she felt a shiver of…something. _

_Nathan glanced at the windows, light spilling into the night. The shadows of Deb and Jamie moving in the house. "Ready?"_

"_Lead on," Haley instructed, and they headed towards the door._

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Nathan closed the door behind him and looked around the conference room. His new manager, Clay, sat alone at a long table.

"Nice digs," Nathan indicated the sweeping views out the massive window. He could see all the way to the deep blue waters of Lake Washington. Made him wonder exactly how much his cut to Clay came to.

"I'm guessing you've heard the news?"

"Bennet finally got his way and the team's moving? That news?"

"Yes. Word started leaking out about an hour ago, but we didn't get the confirmation call 'till just now. The game against the Clippers won't just be the last game of the season – it will be the last in Seattle."

"_Oklahoma_," Nathan's mind filled with images of dirt and strip malls. "So, what happens next?"

"We have a meet Monday to discuss your position - which is really strong. Your stats are some of the league best for a sophomore. Seriously, Nate - if you weren't still tied up in your rookie contract? You would be writing your own ticket."

"I know my stats, man. What I need to know is if I'm moving to a state I couldn't find on a map, OK?"

"Fair enough. My best guess? 50-50. Reps for both Pietro and Waring are quietly looking for new deals. Team loses them and they might be looking to trade you for some strong talent at Center. I know the Wolves would love to get you. The Suns, too."

"What about the Bobcats?" He looked back out of the window. Watched fog rolling in.

"Seriously?" Clay realized he should have seen it coming, but hadn't.

"Yeah, seriously."

"Nathan, man…"

"Yeah, that's about what I figured."

Clay clapped his shoulder in sympathy. "I'll put out feelers, ok?"

"Sure."

"Look, I'm here for you. If it's the Bobcats you want, we'll get you there. It just may take some time. I gotta ask you though, I mean – this is your long-term plan? They're not exactly a top tier team. Weren't you the one saying you wanted a championship in the next 5 years?"

"Priorities change," Nathan shrugged.

"Just like that?"

"Just like that," he confirmed.

"All right," Clay responded with a shrug. He'd fought to land the Nathan Scott account tooth and nail, thinking this was a one-in-a-million athlete; the kind both with the skills _and_ the guts to fight to the top and stay there. Now that he actually represented him, though, Clay realized how little he really knew the man.

"Your family is in Tree Hill, right?"

Nate shook off the fugue he was falling into. "What?"

"Family - parents, girlfriend, you know? People who know your favorite foods, call on your birthday, stuff like that?"

"Uh, I live alone."

"I know," Clay rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm here for _you_, Nathan. The more you let me know what's going on, the more I can help make it happen. Like those movers? And the local lawyers? Talk to me; what's happening with you?"

Nathan pictured himself, for a moment. Hanging with Clay at some bar, bitching about his brother. Talking about Haley and Jamie and his fears about relationships, fatherhood… _Right_. "Just keep doing your job, man. And I'll do mine," he grunted, grabbing his jacket off the conference table and heading out the door.

Clay watched him go and then exhaled slowly, glancing up at the ceiling as though hoping for some divine help.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Skillz and Jamie bumped knuckles; up, down, side to side.

"That's how we do it, old school," Skillz laughed, grabbing the ball up from where it landed. "You two want another round?"

"Uh, no, thanks," the pair of third-graders backed off the asphalt, then turned and ran.

"I think we intimidated them with our amazing footwork."

"Well, I think it was that you're a grown-up, Uncle Skillz."

"Shorties gotta learn to play tall. Like you," he tossed the ball to the boy and watched with a grin as Jamie sent it flying into the hoop. "That's the man!" he cheered. "Give me another one, just like that."

"I'm getting kind of thirsty," Jamie announced, the ball under his arm. "What about a slushie?"

"What about one? I have a better idea, you get that rock back in and I'll get you a shake and fries at the café."

Jamie pondered the deal and then nodded. It took two tries before Skillz loaded him into the car seat and they got on the road.

"Uncle Skillz?" he asked. "If I ask you something, do you promise to tell me the truth?"

_Uh, oh – that question never leads to anything good_, Skillz thought with the faint theme from "Jaws" playing in his head. "Uh, I tell you – the truth is hard to find sometimes. But I will do my best for you, little man."

"Do you think I'm crazy?"

"What? Hell – I mean _oh_, _heck_ – no! You're one of the smartest kids I know."

"Aren't I the _only_ kid you know?'

"Still holds true."

Jamie looked out the window and watched the world go by. "Smart isn't the same as not being crazy, though."

Skillz pulled into a parking spot in front of the café. "You listen to me," he said gruffly, unbuckling the car seat. "You're _not_ crazy. I don't care what those kids at your school say, or anyone else. OK?"

Jamie searched Skillz' face and tried to nod. "But you don't really remember me, do you? Not like I remember you," he said sadly.

"C'mere," Skillz piggy-backed Jamie out of the car and sat him on the counter in the café, standing so the two were eye-to-eye. Skillz took a deep breath. "I remember the day you were born. Perfect day, too. I'm talking blue skies, no clouds. I'm telling you, it was a really nice day to be born. Third game of the playoffs that night. The pre-game show was on the TV in the waiting room, but I couldn't even pay attention."

"You didn't watch basketball?" Jamie said dubiously.

"I tried. Couldn't concentrate. I didn't know how long it took to give birth, or if everything was all right. All of us there, wondering how long it would take. Worrying. Mouth and Brooke talking about crazy stuff like moms who take weeks in labor, and even Junk and Fergie looking at the clock. But _finally_ a nurse came and gave us the news."

"I was born," Jamie guessed.

"Yeah. And you were just…amazing. Grabbing my finger with a crazy strong grip. Blue eyes and all. Haley said, _meet James Lucas Scott_. And I knew, right then and there, that it was gonna be you and me. Day you were born, I looked at your face and I knew. You and me, Jamie. Always."

"Even though everything's wrong?" the boy's voice seemed very small.

"Yeah, even tho," Skillz promised. "Look, I know this world is really screwed up for you right now. If I could fix it, I would. And no, ok, we don't remember the same things. But you hear this and _never_ doubt it – _I know__** you, **__Jamie_. Whether it's in your memory, or mine, or even the parallel universe of the Power Rangers – _I know you_. You're my boy. Nothing can change that. _Nothing_ could. Nothing ever will. Got it?"

Skillz gathered him close and held him tight. Felt Jamie's face on his shoulder and his own heart squeeze.

"Got it," the boy whispered, so softly he almost didn't hear it. As customers came and went, and Deb watched quietly from the kitchen, Skillz rocked Jamie in his arms and never let go.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

Lucas dropped his keys on the table by the front door and looked around. A little more than three weeks later and he still couldn't get used to the place. _It's only temporary_, he reminded himself – not for the first time.

He jumped when the doorbell rang right behind him. A few seconds later, Brooke was launching herself into his arms with a big grin. "Surprise! I thought we could whip up some take-out for dinner!"

"Sounds delicious," he kissed her quickly.

Brooke could feel something was wrong as they moved into the living room. "What's up, Cheery?"

"There was a note from Jamie's school."

"And…?"

He rubbed his hair, as though trying to erase his frustration. "The school was asked to submit a report for next week's appointment with the Judge. They wanted us… They wanted us to know that both the school counselor and Jamie's teacher feel that his current program is no longer meeting his needs."

"Meeting his needs?" Brooke frowned. "OK, what am I missing? It's _nursery_ _school_ – right? Play-dough and ABC's and snack time?"

"There's been some tussles, you know that. Kids can have a hard time with understanding."

"So can grown-ups," she reminded him, gently. "How long until the end of the school year?"

"Uh, just about 6 weeks. _Damnit_, that school was the one consistent thing left for Jamie. Look around. His parents, his home, his life, even his haircut – everything has changed."

Hurting for both Luke and Jamie, Brooke leaned her head on his shoulder.

He felt the warmth of her through his skin, but it didn't stop the anxiety pressing at his mind. Lucas felt like he was on the edge of the abyss, unable to stop his fall. _I should have known_, he thought. _That moment in the hospital when he called me Uncle. I should have known right then that everything had changed. That our lives were never going to be the same. _

"Brooke," he asked softly. "Do you think I should give up? Do you think he's ever coming back to me? This idea I have, that Jamie is going to wake up one of these mornings and remember who he really is – I'm beginning to wonder if I'm Don Quixote, feeling so certain when it's all just a fantasy."

"Oh, baby. It's not fantasy, it's _faith_."

Lucas met her eyes.

"Look, I don't know if he's ever going to call you 'Dad' again," she admitted. "And maybe he doesn't remember that you're the guy who taught him how to tie his shoes or make a free throw. But you'll find a way to make new memories, you know? And you'll still be the guy who loves him like a dad, and cares for him like a dad, and teaches him like a dad. No matter what you call each other."

"Yeah, I know. It's just…" he confessed, feeling broken and hopeless and furious all at once. "I want my son back. I _need_ my son back. I miss him, Brooke. I miss him so much."

"I know, honey," she squeezed his hand in sympathy. "I know."

_____________________________________________________________________________________

Jamie and Lily had been arguing over what game to play on the new Wii when Karen marched over and stood in front of the television with her hands on her hips.

"OK, Mom, I get it. We'll play Mario Brothers," Lily gave a long, dramatic sigh of long suffering.

"Then it will be her turn, Aunt Karen. Even though I hate Tinkerbell AND it's my birthday," Jamie complained, standing proud in his number 23 jersey and the red cape Haley had made for him.

"WILL be your birthday, you mean," Lily argued.

"Children…" her mother warned.

"OK," they both said, trying to look like angels.

Karen laughed and headed back over to the kitchen. "The Wii is a big hit," she told Skillz.

"It really is," Haley agreed. "How'd you know?"

"Uh, because it's all he's talked about for the last couple of weeks?" Skillz shook his head. "You wouldn't believe how many stores I had to go to find it." From the corner of his eye, he saw Deb escorting the creepy clown to the door. The dude's wig looked backwards, and there was something funny with his pants.

Lucas followed Skillz' glance and inwardly groaned. Having crazy Deb back in his life was not exactly a bonus situation. Which reminded him, "Any ideas how 'Granny Deb' is getting home?"

"Um, how did she get here?" Karen wondered.

"The clown," Lucas and Haley answered simultaneously.

"The one who just drove off, alone," Luke added.

"Well, what kind of ride you got today?" Skillz asked Mouth.

"The kind with two wheels and a banana seat," Mouth replied with a snicker. "And I'm pretty sure she wouldn't fit on the handlebars."

"All right, all right," Skillz pretended to put up a fight. He raised his voice and added; "But she's waiting 'til I take my turn on the Wii because I'm _totally_ getting LeBron on my dream team!"

"Already called him!" Jamie shouted from the other room. "And my dad, too!"

"_Nathan_ is in NBA Live?" Luke asked, feeling a little ambushed.

"Why wouldn't he be?" Mouth replied. "He was a Rookie All-Star last year; finished only a half-second off the winner at the Skills Challenge. And he's kept up the stats this season, too."

"I guess it just hadn't occurred to me that my brother would be in a video game," Lucas confessed.

"Just like it probably didn't occur to Nathan that _his_ brother would have made the best-seller list," Karen pointed out.

"But the video game thing IS way cooler," Mouth said, decidedly.

"Those book signings coulda definitely used some cheerleaders," Skillz agreed. He ducked with a laugh as Luke tossed a sponge from the sink at his head. And laughed even harder when it landed with a 'squish' in Mouth's hair.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Hey," Nathan's deep voice sent sparks up and down her body.

"Hey," she stopped her trek to the kitchen for a bottle of water and turned. She hadn't imagined it; he was standing in the living room. Haley took a step in disbelief and then just took the leap. Nathan caught her easily around the waist, bending his head to kiss her deeply even as she wrapped her legs around his hips. The kiss deepened and he slid his hands down – cupping her, holding her even closer.

Haley felt the warmth of his skin under her fingers, breathed in the smell of him – his soap, the faint staleness of the airplane, and something that was just… _Nathan_.

"Oh, God," she said, as he rested his forehead against hers. "You're really here." Haley could feel Nathan hard against her. Her own skin felt electrified and her insides hot and melted, like she couldn't get close enough. She leaned in to kiss him again, lingering over the taste of him. Wanting more.

"Whoa," he breathed when they finally pulled apart. Nathan gently lowered her back to the ground.

"We were _just_ watching you beat Atlanta" Haley said, amazed.

"Ducked out of media. I knew you were nervous about court tomorrow. And it was just stupid to spend the night in a hotel when I realized it was only, like, a 30- or 40-minute flight."

"So you just ordered up a plane, like it was a cab?"

"Yeah," he caught her eyes, searching them.

"I'm glad," Haley pressed her fingers against his chest, as though trying to feel his heartbeat.

They found their way over to the couch and curled up. "How's Jamie? I'm sorry I missed his party."

"He understood, really. I think he watched the part of the Laker's pre-game interview where you said you dedicated your play to a certain someone having a birthday party only about a million times."

"Would have been cooler if we'd actually won."

"True," she giggled.

Nathan couldn't stop himself; he reached down and touched his lips to hers again. Felt her open, press, and the heat of it hit him like a punch. "I've wanted to do that for the last three weeks."

"Me, too."

He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. "So tell me more about Jamie. Does he know about tomorrow?"

Haley nodded. "Dr. Butler has been working with him in the mornings but everything seems to get harder and harder and it's so frustrating. I have to keep reminding myself that it has to get dark in order to see the stars."

"Whitey," Nathan responded with a nod.

"Whitey?"

"Uh, that quote. It's like something Coach used to say."

"Oh," Haley noted his expression. "How is he? Coach Durham?"

"Same as ever. Retired and living in some cabin out by Asheville. I should probably call him and give him the news - I got the word tonight, just as I was getting on the plane. It's Phoenix. They'll announce it after our final game on Sunday."

"You're going to be a Sun? That's good, right?"

"Stoudemire, Nash, D'Antoni. Yeah, it's good."

"And Phoenix is nice, isn't it?"

"It's hot, it's a desert. It will probably feel good after 2 years of rain. Hey," he noticed their surroundings for the first time. "This place looks really good. You were barely unpacked when I was here after the Bobcats game."

"Jamie's really specific of how everything should be - even the knick-knacks. He's got a phenomenal memory."

"Delusion."

Haley gave him a confused look.

"It's not a memory, Hales. It's Jamie's delusion. I get pretending in front of him, but it's important we don't forget what's real."

Haley locked eyes with Nathan but couldn't think of what to say.

"What?" he demanded.

"It feels real," she admitted. "OK? Like…Jamie knows things about Peyton, like she was still alive."

"Of course he does. Lucas was hung up on Peyton his whole freaking life. He wrote a book about it, for God's sake. You don't think he's been talking about her for the last 5 years?"

"But there's other stuff too. I mean, I think I met this Carrie woman that…"

Nathan interrupted her with a disbelieving groan. "Don't tell me you're losing yourself in all this, Haley. That you're starting to believe in alternate realities and voodoo?"

"It's not like that."

He didn't want to fight about it. But that didn't mean he was comfortable with situation. Every time he turned around, it seemed like Jamie was losing more of himself into a land of 'what might have been' – and taking Haley along with him.

"I don't want to fight about it," Haley echoed his thoughts. "Not now. Not when you just got here. Not when we have to go to court tomorrow and watch a judge decide Jamie's life."

"Me, neither." Nathan cupped Haley's cheek in his palm and looked into her eyes. After a long moment, she tucked herself under his arm and Nathan rested his chin in her hair. She felt so familiar there, like she'd never really been gone.

Suddenly, his mind flashed with memories – kissing Haley in the rain, coming home to an apartment full of people and the police, losing the State championship, arguing with Lucas, getting drunk with Tim, waking up at Haley's old house and sneaking out the window…the day Jamie was born, the day he was drafted by the NBA, the day they buried Keith, the last argument he'd had with Peyton before they'd broken up…

"You all right?" she asked softly.

"Just ghosts," he dismissed, kissing the top of her head.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

They stood, uncomfortable, in the hallway. Not meeting each other's eyes. Lawyers softly conversing by the water bubbler. The sounds of people coming and going echoing from marble staircase.

It had been an exhausting morning. Each had testified, and listened to the others testify. Dr. Butler's report of Jamie's condition had been full of jargon and melted down to a deepening situation. Jamie's Law Guardian had called the teacher from the nursery school to the stand, who had testified about the emotional minefields Jamie had been negotiating on the playground.

Wrenched dry, they stood like zombies staring off into space. Waiting. Waiting for an outcome that everyone had come to realize would have no winner; a standoff of people unable and unwilling to back down from what each had decided was the right thing to do.

At last, the clerk opened the door and stepped back, allowing the group to walk in and find their seats. Haley wanted so much to reach out and take Nathan's hand. Lucas watched as Skillz and Brooke settled into their spots in the gallery. Nikki crossed her arms and tried not to feel so alone.

"All rise!" the clerk instructed as an older man with a somber black robe re-entered the room. "Hear ye, hear ye, Case number 0403TH166. In the Matter of James Lucas Scott and: Lucas Eugene Scott, Nicole Eleanor Greenberg, Nathan Royal Scott and Haley James."

"Sit," the judge ordered, shuffling through a folder the clerk had slipped onto his desk. Then he glanced up at everyone and huffed a breath. "A parent's Constitutional right to custody, while not absolute, must be reconsidered only in extraordinary circumstances concerning the welfare of the child. However, in this situation none of the usual criteria for extraordinary circumstances apply. The parents have provided good care for their son, and are clearly able to continue doing so."

He took a sip of water before continuing. "The heart of this case is the illness of the child and determining the best course of treatment. During the recess, I had an opportunity to speak to Jamie in chambers. Traditionally, the contents of such interviews are kept private in the interest of the minor. But in this case, Jamie is the best example of the circumstances this court faces. So with his permission and that of his Law Guardian, I'm going to share some of what he said on the record before I give my decision."

The judge lifted his glasses for a moment and rubbed his nose. Then he nodded at the court reporter. "I asked the question; 'Could you tell me a little bit about where you are living, and what it's like?' Jamie answered; 'I live in a gray house, with Momma and Uncle Lucas and supposedly my Dad but he's on a time-out. It's a lot like my old house, but not exactly.' I asked the question; 'How do you feel about living there?' Jamie answered; 'The same as I feel all the time, I guess. Like everyone is pretending to be who they say they are. Some people, like Momma and Uncle Skillz, are kinda like they were. Other people aren't. I don't like it.' I asked; 'Do you think things will get better?' Jamie answered; 'I don't know. Sometimes when I go to sleep, I think that if things aren't back the way they used to be in the morning then I don't want to wake up anymore.'" The judge paused, and looked out at the people gathered in his courtroom.

Before he could start reading again, a second clerk stepped in and slipped him a note. He scanned it and looked up. "My apologies. I have to take this, so we're going to take a brief recess here. Resume in 30 minutes."

Everyone stood as the judge left, followed by the clerks. A stunned silence fell, broken only by shaken breathing.

"This is fucked up," Skillz announced from his seat next to Brooke. "Little man couldn't have meant it."

Lucas turned to look at his old friend, ready to argue. But the words didn't come.

"Jamie's saying he wants to _die_?" Nikki asked.

"He's only five," Nathan said, almost to himself.

"Not for another week," Haley corrected him automatically. Then she pressed her hand to her lips and fought back the emotions threatening to erupt.

"All right. All _right_," Lucas pushed back from the table and stood up. His chair fell to the floor with a crash. "We've got a half hour. We have to do something. We're the ones who know him, who love him. We're the ones who have to fix this. So...what can we do?"


End file.
